Second Chances
by IhEaRtSpAsHlEy
Summary: THE END
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

Author: BROOKLYNDEB

Disclaimer: characters not mine but story is

Author notes: This is the sequel to **Deadly Dream**. If you didn't read it then do so because you wouldn't get this one.

Summary: Do you believe in second chances?

**Chapter 1**

**Five Hours Earlier**

The grounds keeper to the cemetery drives around ever so often. He sees a blonde girl carrying some flowers that look to be daffodils heading towards a gravesite he hasn't seen anyone go to in years.

You see he's been the grounds keeper there for about 8yrs. He remembers about 6yrs ago when the girl was buried because there were so many people there including police, new reports and the paparazzi. Like if she was a celebrity or something. After the ceremony was over, he wanted to go see what all the hype was. Therefore, he walked over and read the head stone "Ashley Davies". He didn't recognize the name so he went off to finish his work.

The next day he picks up the morning paper and comes upon the headliner. **"Music Rock Stars Daughter Dies A Tragic Death"**. He wasn't going to read it not until he seen the last name "Davies" so he started reading it, it said.

Two day's ago Ashley Davies, daughter of music rock star Raife Davies was found dead on the bathroom floor in the Davies Mansion by her housekeeper. Some unknown resources 

**seem to be convinced it was a drug or alcohol related incidents but **

**the autopsy report from the coroner seem to prove them wrong. **

**The coroners report stated that Ms. Davies died instantly from a blow **

**to her temple which caused her brain to hemorrhage and there was no **

**trace of drugs or alcohol in young Davies system. Also police reports**

**say that she must have been taking a shower and while exiting the **

**shower she must have slipped and hit her head against the toilet which**

**caused her death. Ashley Davies just turned 18 and was already **

**following in her fathers footsteps with her music career. She left behind**

**her mother Christine Davies, father Raife Davies and her girlfriend**

**which resources would not disclose. She will be truly missed by her**

**family and friends. **

He remembers it like if it was yesterday. That was the last time he seen anyone there. So to see someone actually going there, made him was happy. He didn't know Ashley but he felt sorry for her. Now to see someone there just warms his heart and he feels like he's gonna to have a good day today despite the chilly weather of February. Therefore, he continues his work.

2 hours pass and now he sees the young lady lying on the ground but doesn't think too much about it because it wasn't the first time he's seen someone lying on someone's grave. 3 hours later, he makes his last round and he still sees her lying down. He thinks to himself, "maybe she fell asleep. Should I go up to her and wake her up." He stays a little while longer staring maybe she'll get up. She doesn't, so he makes his way towards her and says, "miss wake up, miss," she doesn't answer, so he decided to tap her on the shoulder. Still nothing. He takes her wrist to feel for her pulse and nothing. So then, he dials 911. He tells the operator where his location is at and waited until they arrived.

The EMT's get there and check her vitals signs. Nothing. They ask the grounds keeper how long she's been laying down and he told them that she seen her laying down there about 3hrs ago but didn't think anything of it because seeing people lay down on someone's grave wasn't uncommon, he just thought she was mourning. They check for her ID and find her wallet. The EMT pulls it out and reads the name "Spencer Carlin" and they right away recognize the last name and whisper to each other, "this might be Dr. Carlin's daughter. What should we do?"

EMT1: "I don't know we can't do nothing, our job here is done. She was already dead when we got here all we can do is wait until the coroner's pick her up"

EMT2: "can we at least inform her about her daughter."

EMT1: "and how about if this young girl isn't her daughter, there's no proof. There's just all these pictures of her and this girl." he turns the picture over and it says Spencer and Ash first summer 06. "Maybe we should contact that girl."

EMT2: "dumb ass look at the head stone and tell me what it says."

EMT1: "it says Ashley Da…. ohhhhhh"

EMT2: "Sometimes I don't even know how you became a EMT."

EMT1: "whatever"

As the two EMT's argue on weather or not to contact Dr. Carlin the grounds keeper walks up to where Spencer is lying and thinks to himself "wow she looks young. I wonder if she's the girlfriend they were talking about in the news paper 6yrs ago." As he steps close he can see the letter she's holding and informs the officer about it.

---------------

TBC

I know its short but I have more, just give me a chance to read it over before I post anymore, umm oh and plzz comment good or bad doesn't matter


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to put this one up to just so you have more to read, I know there short but I promise theres more to come. thnks for reading and commont if you will

_Joe coroner 1 _

_Steve coroner 2_

**Chapter 2**

The corners arrive to pick Spencer's body up to take her to the morgue. While the EMT's are still debating weather to tell Dr. Carlin. The officer steps in and tells them that their job there was done and they shouldn't inform Dr. Carlin if they weren't sure if that was her daughter. Then he asks them to hand over her ID and that they shouldn't be snooping around. He snatched the wallet from the EMT's hand and looks through it and as soon as he seen the picture of Ashley it just brought back the memory of 6yrs ago.

Officer Valentino was one of the officers on duty when 911 were called from the Davies mansion. He's been there before a couple of times to brake up the parties that Ashley has had in the past. What was weird is that he hadn't been there in over 2yrs and to be called back there for a potential accident/suicide wasn't what he expected. He was the first officer to arrive. When he got there, he was approached by the scream and cry's of the housekeeper. Trying to calm her down. As he entered the mansion and notice that no one else was in the house, so he asked her in Spanish where the owners of the house was and she said that Mrs. Davies was in Las Vegas and Mr. Davies is somewhere on tour. Then he asked where is the body and she takes him to the bathroom. There she was naked on the floor with blood surrounding her head. He ran out the bathroom in shock then he orders the maid to get him a blanket so he can cover her body. An minute now he was waiting for Ashley to jump up and say it was all a joke because that's the way she was, but that soon faded away when the EMT said they couldn't find a pulse. After that he was pissed because it took him nearly 3hrs to contact her mother and 24hrs before he got a call from her father.

He was brought back from his thoughts when the coroner was asking for her wallet. He hands it over once he was done making his report.

The coroners arrive at the hospital to take Spencer's body to the morgue. As they wheel her body in towards the morgue, they see Dr. Carlin, wave hi to her, and continue wheeling the unknown girl towards the morgue. Once in the morgue Joe start taking down the rest of her information and Steve starts gathering her belongings.

Joe: "Oh my god."

Steve: "What?" a little startled by Joe's tone.

Steve walks over towards Joe to see what was the problem. Joe hands him Spencer's wallet and he reads the name on it "Spencer Carlin"

Steve: "Wow, what are we going to do?"

Joe: "We have to tell her."

Steve: "But how"

Right away they new it was Dr. Carlin's daughter because she told them once that she was in school back east and her ID is from Connecticut and that she was so proud of her. They just couldn't believe this was the same girl Dr. Carlin was talking about. Joe made the decision to just tell Dr. Montanyo first and see what happens from there.

Dr. Montanyo arrives and asks them what was the emergency and they just hand him Spencer's wallet. He looks at the ID and was in shock.

Dr. Montanyo: "Where did you get this."

They both turn around and point towards Spencer's body half out of the body bag. He walks up to make sure it was the right person because of what happened before with Clay and his friend Sean. He couldn't believe this. How was he going to tell Paula the bad news?

While Joe and Dr. Montanyo are talking, Steve keeps on gathering Spencer's belongings.

Dr. Montanyo: "oh my god. What am I going to tell Paula? She's going to be devastated. She hasn't seen Spencer in over 5 yrs and this is going to be how she sees her. Oh my god what am I going to do?"

Joe: "I'm sorry sir. That's why we came to you. We don't know what to do either. I know we have to contact her sometime soon, but we was hoping you would do it since she's your fiancée"

Dr. Montanyo: "Yea I guess I can tell her. Can you tell me something?"

Joe: "Sure, go right ahead"

Dr. Montanyo: "Where did you find her?"

Joe: "Well 911 was called to the cemetery and when the EMT's got there she was already dead."

Dr. Montanyo: "Who found her?"

Joe: "The grounds keeper. According to him he said that he seen her arrive about five to five and a half hours ago. Then he passes by again and she was lying down on some girl name Ashley Davies grave but he didn't think anything of it."

Dr. Montanyo: "Did you just say Ashley Davies?"

Joe: "Yes"

Dr. Montanyo: "oh my god, this is going to kill Paula"

Joe: "Why? Who is she?"

Dr. Montanyo: "That was Spencer's girlfriend, she died 6yrs go."

Joe: "ohhh…"

Dr Montanyo: "I got to go" he ran out before Steve can tell him that he found a letter in her hand.

---------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Here goes chapter 3 hope you like, and commont if you like, just so I'll know if you like if or not, thnk

**Chapter 3**

Before officer Valentino left the scene, he went through Spencer's cell and found 5 numbers in it. Clay's Cell, Dads Cell, Dads House, Dads Job and Glens Cell. He just decided to take her fathers numbers down because he didn't know who the other two were. Instead of calling on the phone, he wanted to tell Mr. Carlin in person.

He gets both addresses to his house and job. Since it was only three in the afternoon, he decides to check his job first. As soon as he walked in the office building, he saw "Author Carlin" on the door to the right. He walks towards the door, knocks on it, and hears Author instructing him to enter.

Author: "Hello, how may I help you?" he stands up from his desk and extends his hand

Officer V: he accepts his hand, shacks it, and says "Hi I'm officer Valentino and yes you can help me."

Author sees the worried look in his eyes and it started to scare him.

Office V: "Are you Spencer Carlin's father?"

Author: "Yes" gets up from his seat and walks towards officer Valentino.

Office V: "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but…"

Author: he cuts him off "What? What happened to Spencer? Is she ok? Where's my daughter?"

Officer V: his eyes start to water "I'm sorry Mr. Carlin but Spencer was found dead lying down on Ashley Davies grave."

Author: starts crying "Noooo this can't be. No you got it wrong, its not Spencer. It can't be. No"

Officer V: "I'm sorry sir but I wish it wasn't true"

Author falls down on the floor and starts crying hysterically.

Officer V: "Author, sir umm I can take you to the morgue to identify her body if you want."

Author: he nods his head and says, "yes thank you" in a low whisper

Officer Valentino helps him stand and guides him towards his car.

Meanwhile at the same time, Ben was breaking the bad news to Paula.

Paula: starts crying "No this has to be a mistake. Ben no my daughter is not dead"

Ben: "Paula baby I check myself, its her I'm sorry"

Paula: "No my baby can't be dead. No. I haven't seen her in so long… oh god no what am I going to tell Author. I need to call him"

Ben: "No I'll call him"

Paula: "No this is not you place. She's our daughter not yours" now screaming at Ben

Ben: "Sorry honey… I'm just trying to help"

Paula: "Well your not helping" and she runs towards her office and locks the door.

Author and Officer Valentino gets to the hospital and goes straight to Paula's office when Author sees Ben near her door trying to maker her come out.

Ben: "Paula come on please open the door. Please honey let me help you."

On the other side of the door, Ben can hear Paula talking to herself.

Paula: "This is all my fault. I was always pushing her so hard. After Ashley's death, she never wanted to talk to me again. Then the divorce. Why? Why me god? What did she do to deserve this? Why didn't you take me?"

Ben: he try's one more time, sees Author walking towards him, and tells Paula "honey open up Author's here."

After he said that Paula opens the door quick and envelops Author in a hug and they both start sobbing. They stud there for a while until they decided to start walking towards the morgue. Ben try's to embrace Paula but all she does is pull away, takes Authors hand, and tells Ben not to come.

They get to the morgue and confirm that it is Spencer and they both break down again. Before they, left to head back to Paula's office, Steve hands Paula Spencer's belongings and hands Author the letter that's is addressed to him.

_Dear Dad,_

_I know your probably wondering why I did this But I_

_don't think it's hard to figure out. I want you_

_to know that I love you and thanks for supporting_

_me when I needed you the most. Right now I_

_know mom is probably blaming herself for my_

_actions. Tell her it's not her fault. I needed _

_this, I needed this release, I needed this release_

_of guilt I've been holding back since Ashley's_

_death. I feel that its my fault for her death._

_Dad I miss her so much. So please dad don't mourn_

_me. I'm in a happier place right now with _

_Ashley were I belong with my love._

_I'm asking you for one thing and that is to_

_bury me next to her please do that for me._

_I love you dad and tell mom that I forgive her_

_And that I love her too. Tell Glen and Clay that_

_I love them and I will see you all when the _

_time comes._

_Love always,_

_Spencer_

Author hands Paula the letter and immediately picks the phone up and inform his sons of the bad news. They were both devastated. Two days later was the funeral and Author did what Spencer asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Spencer: starts to wake up, eye's still closed saying to no one in particular "oh my god that was the most scariest dream I ever had." She opens her eyes and doesn't recognize where she's at but she does see Ashley looking at her with a sad expression on her face.

Ashley: "Spencer I'm afraid this isn't a dream. This is real."

Spencer: "What do you mean?"

Ashley: "me dieing, you dieing that's all real… not a dream."

Spencer: "Ash stop joking around."

Ashley: she walks up to Spencer, takes a hold of her hand's, and says, "Spencer I wish I was joking, but I'm not."

Spencer: starts tearing up a little "Your not joking are you."

Ashley: hugs Spencer and says, "No baby I'm not."

Spencer: "So why do you feel so real."

Ashley: giggles a little "oh Spence I am real, you're real. This (pointing to where their at) is real."

Spencer: "Where is here? Where are we? How long have you been here?"

Ashley and Spencer are in a all white room, the bed is white, the lamps, the sheets on the bed, there cloths, there shoes, everything. (Sorry for the bad detail of the room)

Ashley: "I don't know where here is and I've only been here for a minute or two before you got here."

Spencer: she pulls away a little from Ashley to look in her eyes to make sure it really was her. She finds what she was looking for, pulls her in for a searing kiss, and says, "I've missed you soo much I never thought I would see you again" and starts crying

Ashley: "I know me too. I never meant to leave you"

Spencer: "What happened how did you die? No forget it don't answer"

Ashley: "No you need to know. It wasn't your fault. I know you've been blaming yourself for my death, but it was never your fault."

Spencer: "so what happened?"

Ashley: "From what I can remember, after I hung up the phone from talking to you, I went downstairs and went to my mothers liquor cabinet, got out a bottle of whisky and poured me a glass and went to drink it" pauses and sees the disappointed look on Spencer's face and continues, "but…I stopped, I stopped because of you, because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. So then, I put the glass down and decided just to take a shower to clear my head. While I was in there I was thinking about not being with you for 2 months and that how I can't be with out you for that long, then I came up with the idea that I can go with you to Ohio. I was sooo excited to tell you, I don't even know why I didn't think of it in the first place. I got out of the shower and when I turned around she was there."

Spencer: with a confused look on her face "who was there?"

Ashley: "Madison"

Spencer: "Madison? What was she doing there?"

Ashley: shrugs her shoulders "I don't know, she looked pissed and then she started shoving me around saying how can I do that to her, that she loves me and that you don't love me like she does and that I belong with her."

Spencer: hand over her mouth "Oh my god"

Ashley: nods her head " I know, then I tried pushing her out of my way but I couldn't, the floor was to slippery for me to get a good grip. She then pushed me one last time and I slipped" starts crying, "It all happened so fast I didn't even know what happened."

Spencer: now crying with a look of shock and disbelief look on her face "oh my god that bitch. She killed you, I can't believe this" sobbing "I can't believe she could do that and just leave you there to die, she could have helped you but she didn't she just left you there to die."

They both hold each other while crying. Ashley stops crying first and wiping away her tears and then Spencer's. Ashley caresses Spencer's face with the pad of her thumb and places a gentle kiss on her lips. While they get reacquainted a man dressed all in white enters the room, he clears his throat and startled them.

Unknown man: "ok now that I got your attention, maybe I can answer some of your questions?"

Ashley: "Ok… who are you? And where are we?"

Unknown man: " Well I can't answer the first question because I don't even know who I am. So lets just go straight to the second question, Well as you can see your in a white room." Both girls give him the no-really look and just continue staring at him. He starts laughing, "That was supposed to be funny."

Ashley: starts getting pissed "To who is that supposed to be funny? Just tell us where the fu…"

Spencer: she cuts her off "look mister we just wanna know where were at"

Unknown man: "I can see no one here has a sense of humor here."

Ashley was getting ever more pissed and was about to step in front of this guys face and give him a piece of what she thought was funny. However, Spencer was quicker and held her back. She puts her hand on Ashley's cheek and forces her to look at her. She looks in to Ashley's brown eyes pleading her with her baby blues to calm down and it works. So then, Spencer speaks up.

Spencer: "Look just tell us where were at."

Unknown man: "ok all jokes aside. Your in in-between."

Spencer: "what's that"

Unknown man: "It's when you have a choice of…"

Ashley: "a choice of what"

Unknown man: "Well if you would just let me finish then I can get to that."

Ashley rolls her eyes and lets him continue

Unknown man: "Ok were was I… oh yea… its when you have a choice to stay here with me or get a second chance in life."

Ashley and Spencer both look at each other once he says they can choose to have a second chance.

Ashley: "Ok we'll take the second chance" with a big smile on her face.

Unknown man: "Ok here's the thing you (pointing at Ashley) can get a second chance. But you (points towards Spencer) if you want it you have to sacrifice someone you love."

Spencer starts crying and buries her head in the crock of Ashley's neck.

Ashley: "Why? And who does she have to sacrifice?"

Unknown man: "because she killed herself and suicide doesn't go to well with the big man up there (points up) and to what she had to sacrifice. That he only knows so what will it be, stay up here with me and keep me company or take that second chance?"

Spencer: "and what is I do take the second chance and my sacrifice would be Ashley again."

Unknown man: "It's not"

Spencer: "and how do you know."

Unknown man: "because he's giving her a second chance and he wouldn't kill her after giving it to her."

Ashley: "Ok. So what if we do take it. What's gonna happen?"

Unknown man: "Here's how it works. You get the second chance but all your memories of this and knowing each other will be erased."

Spencer and Ashley: "WHAT!"

Unknown man: "look everything's gonna happen the same way, you moving to LA and meeting each other. If it's meant to be… then it's meant to be either way you put it. You two girls decide, it's all up to you, just let me know when your ready." He turns around, walks towards the wall, and fades away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ashley and Spencer both walk towards the bed that was in the white room and sits down. It was silent for a while until Ashley decides to break it.

Ashley: "so…what are you gonna do?"

Spencer: "I'm taking the second chance"

Ashley: "But what about losing someone you love."

Spencer: "Ash theirs no one that I love more then you." Kissing her on the lips

Ashley: returns the kiss and says, "Ok if that's what you want."

Spencer: "Yes this is what I want."

Ashley: "How about if you regret this."

Spencer: wrapping her arms around Ashley's neck "I wont and besides like that guy said we're not going to remember this."

Ashley: "that's true."

Spencer: "yea…umm so how do we contact this guy?"

Ashley: "I don't know"

As Ashley and Spencer, started making out the guy reappears and startled the girls once again.

Unknown man: "So I see you've made your decision Spence."

Spencer & Ashley: "Oh crap"

Unknown man: "sorry did I scare you two again" pauses, starts laughing, and says,"Am I that ugly"

Ashley: screaming at him "learn how to make some noise before you decide to sneak up on people" holding her chest a little dramatically " you almost gave me a heart attack."

Unknown man: "I'll take that in mind for next time. So Spence…what's it gonna be, you staying or going?"

Spencer: "I'm going"

Unknown man: "that was a quick decision. Are you sure this is what you want."

Spencer: "Yessssss I've never been more sure about anything. Well besides wanting to be with Ashley."

Unknown man: "ok there's no going back… do you understand that."

Spencer: "Yes…yes I understand"

Unknown man: "ok…here it goes" before they left, he wished them luck.

Ashley & Spencer: "Thanks"

Ashley: "I love you Spence"

Spencer: "I love you too Ash and I'll never forget you."

Ashley: "me too Spencer me to."

And with that Ashley and Spencer were 16 again and a week away from Spencer moving to LA.

**Spencer in Ohio Oct 25, 2005 7:00am Ohio time**

Paula: "Spence its time to make up" almost forgets "oh and Spencer please wake your brothers up I'm running late and come straight home after school were having a family meeting."

Spencer: a little groggy "ok"

She goes and wakes the boys up after she got ready for school. She calls her best friend Gabby to meet her outside so they can walk together to school because she needed to talk to Gabby about something that has been bothering her. Spencer has been best friends with Gabby for almost her whole life so she basically tells her everything and Gabby does the same. Spencer heads downstairs and goes into the kitchen to grab an apple and leaves to meet Gabby outside.

Spencer: "Hey Gabs" and gives her a hug

Gabby: "Hey Spence, sooo what's on your mind this early in the morning that you want to walk to school." Taking a bite off of Spencer's apple

Spencer: "I don't know but lately I've been having like this unsettling feeling that won't go away."

Gabby: "What do you think is it?"

Spencer: " I don't know, but my mom this morning told me to come home after school because we gonna have a 'family meeting'."

Gabby: "What do you think this 'family meeting' it gonna be about?"

Spencer: "I don't know I don't think it's going to be bad because she didn't sound angry or anything."

Gabby: "ok, so why do you think you have this unsettling feeling."

Spencer: "I don't know but I hope it's not bad"

Gabby: "Yea me too" and squeezes Spencer's shoulder to assure her that nothing wrong is going to happen. She hopes.

They get to school and get to their classes.

------------------

TBC

_I pick the date 10 days before Ash and Spence meeting and a week before the Carlin's make their big move to LA. Its kinda confusing but I guess you can get it. Feel free to comment if you like, and I wanna thnk everyone for reading and Im glad you like it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ashley in LA Oct 25, 2005 7:00 LA time**

Christine: "Ashley get up!" banging on Ashley's bedroom door

Ashley: yelling back, "since when you cared about me going to school!"

Christine: "Since I need you out of the house today!"

Ashley: "whatever mom!" with that Ashley goes to take a shower, gets dressed and heads off to school. Once she gets there the warning bell rings "shit" and she rushes out of her car presses the button to lock her car (beep beep) and starts running towards her English class but bumps into none other them Madison Cheerbitch Duarte.

Madison: "eww don't touch me you dyke" Madison spat out at Ashley.

Ashley: "It take's one to know one." And keeps on running towards her class before she's late.

Sherry: walks up behind Madison and says, "What's your problem with Ashley. What she rejected you or something?"

Madison: "it's none of your business Sherry"

Sherry: "Whatever Madison" and she rolls her eyes at her "You bother her all the time about her being gay" steps closer to whisper in her ear "when your gay yourself"

Madison: whispering in Sherry's ear, "the difference between me being gay and her is that I don't flaunt it around like she does."

Sherry: "people don't seam to be having a problem with her being who she is. The only one that had a problem is you" and she walks way from Madison too.

Madison: talking to herself "damn what is it with these people walking away from me?" Now thinking to herself "Sherry's got one thing right, Ashley did reject me and no one I mean no one rejects Madison Duarte" that final bell rings and now she's late for class.

**Spencer 1:45 Ohio time**

Gabby: chasing after Spencer and yelling, "Spencer…Spence…Spence wait up" and she finally catches her "Spence why are you walking away from me."

Spencer: she felt someone grab her arm and she turns around confused at what Gabby was saying "what?" and she takes off her earphones.

Gabby: feeling stupid now "Oh… I didn't know you had your earphones on, I thought you were mad at me or something."

Spencer: looking at Gabby with a confused look " nooo why would I be mad at you?"

Gabby: "I don't know…" laughs a little "I just thought since you wasn't turning around when I was calling your name."

Spencer: she starts shacking her head from side to side and starts giggling "oh…, no I was just listening to some music to clear my head."

Gabby: "oh, still having that unsettling feeling?"

Spencer: nods "yea"

Gabby: puts her hand on Spencer's shoulder "Spence don't worry about it, I'm sure its nothing."

Spencer: "yea"

And they both walk in silences the rest of the way towards their houses. They get there and Gabby turns around and gives Spencer a hug. It kinda felt weird for the both of them because it kinda felt like a good-bye hug, but they both shrugged the feeling off.

Gabby: "call me after the 'family meeting' is over ok."

Spencer: "I will"

Spencer stays outside a little longer until she sees Glen and Clay pulling up into the driveway. Then all three of them head into the house all together.

Glen: "Mom we're home!"

Paula: "I'm in the kitchen. You kids go into the living room, we just have to wait for your father to come home now."

And with that said Arthur comes in

Arthur: "Honey I'm home"

Paula: "Ok I'll be right out."

Arthur: walks in to the living room, "Hey kids"

All of them together: "Hey dad"

Spencer: "soo dad what do you think mom wants to talk about?"

Arthur: "I don't know honey" and kisses her on her forehead.

Paula: coming in the living room with freshly made brownies "hey honey" and kisses Arthur on the cheek "now that we're all here I have some good news" pauses "remember how I was saying I had the biggest opportunity to work in a bigger hospital" pauses again and puts a big smile on her face "well I got the job."

They were all ecstatic until she dropped the bomb on them.

Paula: "But…"

Arthur: "But what honey?"

Paula: "But the jobs in LA."

Its like if someone just died because everyone's smile and laughter's turned into frowns and sobbing. Well the crying came from Spencer.

Glen: his voice a little high which started to crack "What I'm not moving to LA, what about all my friends, and basketball. I just can't leave the team like that."

Spencer: "yea mom, I don't want to go to a new school all my friends are here."

Paula: "You can make new friends"

Spencer and Glen: "NO!"

Paula: "I know kids but this is the opportunity I've been waiting for and I'll get paid more money" pauses and looks at Arthur who hasn't said a word "What do you think Arthur?"

Arthur: "This is a great opportunity, but all the way in LA honey that's far."

Paula: "Yea I know Arthur but we really can us the money and honey I got you a job too. You will be getting paid way more and its still doing what you love" turns to Clay now who also has been quite "Clay what about you. Your awfully quite."

Clay: gets up from where he was sitting and gives his mother a hug "No I'm fine, I'm happy for you. What ever you think is best mom. I'm with you 100 percent."

Paula: "Thanks Clay" and she returns the hug

Glen: "Dude!"

Clay: "What?"

Glen: "You can not agree with moving all the way to LA."

Clay: "yes I can and I will" walks up the stairs and heads towards his room

Paula: "Glen look I check out the school there and they have the best basketball team there" turns towards Spencer which she was still crying "and Spence they have a cheerleading squad there to, I heard they are the best in LA."

Spencer: "mom I don't care about cheerleading!" and she storms up to her room.

Arthur: "Honey give them time, they'll get over it ok" and gives her a reassuring hug "so when do you start"

Paula: hesitates to say but does anyways "umm… in a week"

Arthur: a little shock "ok that's a little short notice don't you think."

Paula: "Yea I know but…" was stopped when she heard Glen screaming

Glen: "a week!"

Spencer: she hears Glen screaming and goes and checks what he is screaming about "What's wrong Glen?"

Glen: "were leaving in a week"

Spencer: "a week that's all we get is a week" now crying pressing one on her speed dial

Gabby: "Hello"

Spencer: still crying "Gabby"

Gabby: she hears her crying "Spence what's wrong?"

Spencer: now with the hiccups and she couldn't speak.

Gabby: "hold up Spence I'm on my way"

Spencer: sobbing "k"

Within 2 minutes, Gabby was at Spencer's bedroom door turning the knob. Once she was in the room Spencer envelops her in a hug still crying hysterically

Gabby: "Spence what's wrong?"

Spencer: trying to get the words out but failing miserably "I…I…were…were…move…" continues to cry.

Gabby: "What? You're moving."

Spencer nods her head yes

Gabby: "When? Where?" starts to tear up a little

Spencer: still with the hiccups "In…in a week?" trying to steady her breathing and it worked for a little while "and"

Gabby: "and what?" trying to hold back the tears

Spencer: "were moving to…LA"

Gabby: "WHAT!"

Spencer just nods her head yes and they both start crying.

--------------

TBC

Im glad everyone's enjoying my fic, it makes me happy that you all like it so much, feel free to tell me how much you love of hate this chapter. thnks for reading everyone


	7. Chapter 7

_here chapter 7 , I dont really like it buts thats what I came up with, hope you like it, next chapter is coming in like a week, thnks for reading and feel free to comment if you want. _

_-----------------------_

**Chapter 7**

****

**Ashley 1:45 LA time**

Ashley: walking towards her car talking to Sherry "what the hell I'm gonna do? Where am I gonna stay? I hate my mother"

Sherry: "I don't know but you can stay with me tonight."

Ashley: "Madison gonna be there?"

Sherry: "Yea all the girls from the squad are gonna be there."

Ashley: "Then no thank, I rather sleep in my car then to stay anywhere near Madison. I'm not in the mood for her bitchiness today."

Sherry: "I feel you on that one. I had to bitch her out today"

Ashley: "She's gotta be pissed at you then."

Sherry: "Yea well she'll get over it" and they both start laughing.

Ashley: "Yea I think she's bipolar, on minute she's nice to me and the next she's calling me a dyke. I thought I had problems. But she's a different story" still laughing.

As if on cue Madison shows up.

Madison: "Hey guys what you up to?"

Ashley gives Sherry the 'I told you so' look and continues walking towards her car.

Sherry: "Nothing Ashley's just leaving" looks towards Ashley's way "So what time you coming to my house?" asking Madison.

Madison: watching Ashley's every move and then looks at Sherry "Huh. Ohh I… I'm not gonna be able to make it I have…my mother wants me home after school" she lied, she just was gonna go stalk Ashley, like she's been doing every night since she was rejected by her.

Sherry: "oh ok I'll see you tomorrow then."

Madison: "ok bye" waves bye

Madison: starts walking towards her car when she sees Aiden walking her way, She puts on her fake smile and says, "Hey baby" and kisses him on the lips all the while wishing it was Ashley she was kissing.

Ashley drives for about three and a half hours when she decides just to go to the beach. She gets out of her car and heads under the pier with a blanket, her Ipod and a sweater in her hands. She just decided to stay on the beach. It's the only place where she actually felt safe for some reason. She sets her things down and before she knew it, the sun was starting to set. She loves the way color's that play across the sky when the sun starts to set. It was just so peaceful and that's what she needed. She goes back to where she laid her things down and spreads the blanket out, slips on her sweater that her father gave her and puts the ear buds in her ears and starts falling asleep listening to music.

**Spencer 9:00 Ohio time**

Paula was worried because neither Spencer nor Gabby has come down for dinner. Therefore, she goes up the stairs and knocks lightly on Spencer's door. No one answers so she knocks a little louder and still on one answers. So she just decides to just open and peek in thinking they probably just fell asleep. She finds then lying down on Spencer's bed in a compromising position and kissing each other. She didn't want to overreact but she couldn't help it. So she closes the door lightly making sure they didn't hear her.

Paula: knocking on the door making sure they heard her and says with a stern voice "Spencer honey I need to talk to you, oh and Gabby your mother called and said to go home now." She lied she just wanted her away from Spencer.

Spencer and Gabby pull away from each other before Paula walked in. She peeks her head into Spencer's room and sees the ghost like face they both had, just gazing at each other.

Paula: Paula sees the look on Spencer's face and she thinks to herself "she must have been taking advantage of my baby girl. Spencer's not gay. I knew that girl was up to no good" she pauses and then starts talking to Gabby. "Gabby I think its time to go home now" and gives her a dirty look.

Gabby gets up off of Spencer's bed and starts running down the stairs and out of the house until she got to her house.

Spencer couldn't believe what just happened. One minute Gabby was consoling her and then the next thing she knew what happened they were both kissing. What was weird to Spencer is that she liked it. Gabby didn't force herself on her, she kissed back. Then she starts crying at the way Gabby leaves her room.

Paula: she walks up to Spencer and she sits on her bed and says, "Spencer everything's gonna be ok" and gives her a hug with Spencer returns.

The next day Spencer and Gabby tried to avoid each other but failed. As they both were walking towards there classes they bump into each other.

Spencer: "Oh I'm sorry"

Gabby: "No I'm sorry"

Then they both look up and stair in each others eyes

Spencer: "Hey" and smiles shyly and puts her head down.

Gabby: "hi" pauses "look Spence I just wanna say I'm sorry for yest…"

Spencer: cuts Gabby off "No…you don't have to be sorry for yesterday I should be."

Gabby: "No" and moved closer towards Spencer and puts her hands on her forearms "you don't have to be sorry, I should have not taken advantage of you" and puts her head down feeling ashamed of her actions the other night.

Spencer: closing the distance between them and gives here a hug and whispers in her ear, "Its ok…" she couldn't believe what she was going to say but she was going to say it, "I liked it" and started to blush a little.

Gabby: pulls away from Spencer and snaps her head up and looks at her in her indigo eyes "you did" and gives her a shy smile and Spencer nods her head yes, looks around to see if anyone was looking. Seeing everyone had gone to class, she leans in and gives Gabby a shot yet passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ashley's Dream in Italic_

**Chapter 8**

**Ashley 9:00 pm LA time**

While Ashley was sleeping, Madison was watching her while she was hiding behind one of the pillars from the pier. While watching her, she sees Ashley move around on the blanket and mumbling something; she didn't quite catch, what Ashley was saying so she moved closer towards her.

Madison: moving closer towards Ashley "she must be having a dream, I wonder what its about"

_Ashley's Dream _

_Ashley: Ashley drives up into the parking lot of king high. As she's getting out of her car, she tries to spot a certain blond beauty she's been longing for forever since she got back from New York from visiting her dad. She spots her from the distance sitting on a bench in the quad next to Aiden and Kelly. Ashley thinking to herself while making her way towards her love, "that bitch better not be hitting on Spencer" and with that she wraps her arms around her waist and gives her a kiss on her neck "hey baby, you missed me" _

_Spencer: turns around to face Ashley with a surprised look on her face "oh my god Ash I didn't think you were coming to school today" and place kisses all over her face "I missed you so much, I was just asking Aiden if he can take me to your house after school" placing a lingering kiss on her lips._

_Madison: "I see the dyke is back"_

_Ashley: "Fuck you Madison"_

_Madison: "Is that all you got slut"_

_Ashley was about to go up to Madison's face and show her who the slut was but was stopped by her Spencer._

_Spencer: "Ash just ignore her, she's just trying to get to you and it looks like its working."_

_Ashley: "baby I can't help it. Just let me get one good pouch and I'll ignore her."_

_Spencer: "But Ash if I let you do that then your gonna get suspended and then I'm not gonna see you all day and that I can't stand for."_

_Ashley: "you make a good point" leans in and kisses her on her lips_

_Madison: "get a room lezboz"_

_While Ashley's still kissing Spencer, she flips Madison the bird._

_Ashley: she pulls away a little, talks against Spencer's mouth, and says, "Have I told you how much I love you Spencer Carlin."_

_Spencer: "yes but it doesn't hurt to hear it again"_

_Ashley: "I love you"_

_Spencer: "I love you too Ashley Davies" and continues there make out session then warning bell rings._

_End of dream_

Ashley starts waking up to her the ringing tone indicating her who's calling

**Ring tone:**

**_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me  
everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation_.**

Ashley: "why the hell is she calling me so early" with her eyes still closed trying to look for her phone. She flips it open and says, "what"

Sherry: "Ash"

Ashley: "yea, why are you calling me so early"

Sherry: "Ash do you know what time it is"

Ashley: "no why"

Sherry: "girl its nearly 2 in the afternoon"

Ashley: "damn"

Sherry: "yea I know where are you."

Ashley: "at the beach"

Sherry: "the beach, don't tell me you slept out there"

Ashley: "yup"

Sherry: "Ashley what if something would have happened to you"

Ashley: "aww I'm glad you care"

Sherry: "of course I do, you my friend. You could have slept at my house."

Ashley: "No thanks, like I said yesterday, there was no chance in hell I was gonna stay at your house with miss cheerbitch."

Sherry: "She didn't even come, she said her mother wanted her home after school."

Ashley: "and you tell me this now, I could have gotten killed out her Sherry" a little sarcastically.

Sherry: "I'm sorry Ash, I thought you would have at least stayed in a hotel or something."

Ashley: "no worries Sher, I could have done that but I slept pretty good out here."

Sherry: "I see, what time you went to sleep that you woke up at this time."

Ashley: "around 9"

Sherry: "damn that's early"

Ashley: "yea well I was tried"

Sherry: "sure"

Ashley: "and for your info, I didn't wake up, you woke me up from my dream which was pretty good."

Sherry: "oh sorry, so what was your dream about?"

Ashley: "I'll tell you when I get to you place, see you later bye"

Sherry: "bye"

Sherry hangs up and starts walking towards her car and she sees Madison smiling like crazy all by herself.

Sherry: "why are you so happy"

Madison: "oh nothing" oh the fact that Ashley said she loves me that's all. That's what she really wanted to say.

While she was hiding behind the pillar from the pier watching Ashley she catches her saying "Madison" and after a while "I love you" (which we all know that the I love you is not meant for her).

-------------

TBC

Comment if you want, I dont really like this chapter, just tell me what you think


	9. Chapter 9

_Here it is chapter love it or hate it, but I know everyones gonna like this one. LOL I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to comment if you want. and Thnk you for everyone thats reading this fic and liking it. _

**Chapter 9**

**Spencer 12 in the Afternoon Ohio**

Spencer was so confused with everything that was happening. Between her moving to LA in 6 days and her kissing Gabby twice, she had to get away from it all. So she went to the second best place, the school library and hides between the bookshelves so no one could find her until her next class which she had with Gabby.

Spencer: thinking to herself "what am I doing, I can't do this, she's my best friend and she's a girl. I'm not gay. Oh my god what if my mother finds out, she's going to freak out. I can't do this, I gotta tell Gabby this had to stop." The bell rings and she gets up, instead of going to her next class she heads out of the school and towards her house knowing that her parents aren't going to be home. While walking home, she starts crying and says to herself, "I can't do this, and even if I did want this I'm moving soon. I love Gabby, but not in that way, she's my best friend and I'm not gay. I can't be" no matter how much she tries to convince herself that she's not gay, she knows its all a lie. She knew something was different about her when she would go out with guys and kiss them and feel nothing but when she kissed Gabby if felt different and that only confirmed it even more then she already knew. She gets to her house and goes straight to her room, lays down on her bed and cry's herself to sleep.

She wakes up from the sound of someone knocking on her door.

Spencer: a little pissed that she was woken up from her sleep, "who is it."

Arthur: "Its me honey can I come in"

Spencer: she sits up on her bed and straightens herself out "sure"

Arthur: "Hey…" walks in and closes the door behind him "how are you feeling?"

Spencer: "I'm fine" she lied

Arthur: "are you sure"

Spencer: looks at her father, then looks away and starts crying "no"

Arthur: "honey what's wrong? Is it because of use moving to LA."

Spencer: now with the hiccups "part of it is and…the rest I don't know, dad I'm so confused right now I don't know what to do."

Arthur: "do you want to talk about it?"

Spencer: "no not right now dad"

Arthur: "ok, when your ready you know you can come and talk to me right."

She nods her head yes and gives him a hug

Arthur: "honey what ever your confused about I'm still going to love you no matter what, you're my baby girl" and he turns to leave her room, but not before she runs up to him and gives him a huge hug.

Spencer: "thanks dad and I love you too."

Arthur: "Your welcome and dinner's ready if you want to eat now."

Spencer: "If you don't mind…can I eat in my room for today?"

Arthur: "Sure, just make sure you take your plate downstairs when you're done."

Spencer: "I will" she goes to get out of the room but her father stops her.

Arthur: "no I'll get it for you. I know how you hate when Glenn bothers you and since you've been crying he's bound to try and pick on you."

Spencer: "yea" pauses "thanks again."

Arthur: "no problem Spence, that's what dads are for" he leave's and closes the door behind him.

Spencer's done eating and goes downstairs to go clean her plate when she hears Gabby at the door talking to her mother. She goes back up the stairs but was interested in what her mom was telling her.

Paula: with an attitude, "Spencer's sleeping right now" lying to her because she doesn't want her around Spencer. But little did she know Spencer was listening to everything her mom was telling her and the way she was saying it.

Gabby: "ok Mrs. Carlin, I'm sorry for bothering you," she notice the way Paula was talking to her; she turns away to leave but hears someone calling out her name.

Spencer: coming down the stairs after hearing the lies, her mother was telling Gabby "Gabby Hey"

Gabby: gives her a shy smile and says, "Hey"

Paula: seeing the way they're looking at each other and thinks to herself "my daughter is no that was, its that girl, Spencer can't be, no. Thank god were leaving soon."

Spencer: "You wanna come up to my room."

Gabby: "sur…" was cut off by Paula.

Paula: cutting her off "no…you have school tomorrow"

Spencer: getting annoyed with the way her mother is acting "but mom you never had a problem with it before and its only 8o'clock."

Paula: "don't take that tone with me missy, now let Gabby go home and you go to your room now!"

Spencer: "fine just let me walk her out"

Paula: "Spencer she knows her way out"

Spencer: "I'm just going to be by the door."

Paula: "fine but I'm giving you 2 minutes that's final."

Spencer: "Fine!" and takes a hold of Gabby's hand and walks her outside, once there outside she apologizes for the way her mother was acting, "I'm sorry about the way my mothers acting."

Gabby: "Its fine Spence"

Spencer: "No it's not fine. Ever since she said were moving to LA she's been acting different."

Gabby: "Spencer its fine, I knew she never liked me for all those years"

Spencer: "That's not true"

Gabby: "Whatever Spencer it doesn't matter anymore, you're here now" looking in to her eyes and smiles.

Spencer: feeling a little uncomfortable and looks away "sooo I should be going now"

Gabby: "yea" sounding a little disappointed. She gives Spencer a hug and leans in to give her a kiss on the lips and Spencer turns her face and Gabby's lips land on her cheek. Noticing the was she's acting she ask, "What's wrong?"

Spencer: "Its nothing my mother could be watching us." And points towards the window "look I'm gonna be online for a while we can talk there, k" and gives her a reassuring smile

Gabby: smiling back "ok bye"

Spencer: "bye" and goes back into the house and her mother waiting for her "Mom why were you so rude to Gabby?"

Paula: "I wasn't being rude"

Spencer: "yes you was and then you lied to her about me being asleep."

Paula: "Spencer I don't want you next to her, I also told you to be inside with in 2 minutes, and it's been 5 minutes."

Spencer: "whatever mom" she goes up stair to her room and slams the door shut.

Paula just stays there stunned at what just happened, Arthur Comes down the stairs to see what all the noise was about.

Arthur: "Paula what was that noise I was hearing?"

Paula: "that was Spencer she was yelling at me"

Arthur: "but why, that's not like Spencer to just yell at someone like that. You must of did something to make her upset."

Paula: "oh blame it all on me now why don't you"

Arthur: "honey Im not blaming you for anything, just tells me what's going on."

Paula: "Arthur that girl did something to Spence"

Arthur: "What girl did what to Spencer"

Paula: now whispering "that Gabby girl"

Arthur: "what did she do?"

Paula: "she made her…gay" she said it so low that he didn't quite catch what she said.

Arthur: "she made her what"

Paula: in a low whisper "gay"

Arthur: "Paula that's impossible no one can turn someone gay"

Paula: "yes you can, she took advantage of Spencer."

Arthur: with a confused look trying to understand what Paula's trying to tell him "how?"

Paula: she starts crying, "yesterday I went into Spencer's room and they were both kissing each other"

Arthur: "did they see you?"

Paula: shakes her head "no"

Arthur: "why didn't you just talk to her instead of arguing with her?"

Paula: still whispering, "she doesn't know that I know"

Arthur: "so you fight with her and she doesn't know the reason why?"

Paula: "I thought you wasn't going to blame me for this"

Arthur: "Paula I'm not, you could have talk to her. If she wanted to tell you then she would have come to you."

Paula: "Arthur Spencer can't be gay she goes to church and she knows it's a sin"

Arthur: "listen to yourself, and if she is, she's our daughter if that's who she is and it makes her happy then I'm going to support her I'm not going to abandon her."

Paula: "no she's not she's just confused"

Arthur: "and what if she is Paula huh tell me are you going to abandon her because of who she is?"

Paula: "Arthur she can't be the bible said so"

Arthur: "oh so you're going to chose the bible over your own daughter. What ever happened to the women I married 17 years ago. The kind and understanding women that would never judge a person for who they are"

Paula: "I'm right here"

Arthur: "no your not" and with that he goes up the stairs to his room and locks the door so she wouldn't come in

-------------------

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_On imdb it said Sherry's Last name is Pena so that's where I'm getting the last name from if anyone asks._

**Chapter 10**

Ashley gets to Sherry's house at 4o'clock with a bag full of cloths and some of her belongings.

Sherry: "What took you so long? I've been waiting out here for 45 minutes already"

Ashley: gets out of the car and has her bag of cloths "because I had to go home and take a shower and then I got in to an argument with my mother and she thru me out again."

Sherry: with a shocked look on her face "are you for real, where are you going to stay?"

Ashley: "well I was gonna ask if I could stay here at your house for a few days until she cools down"

Sherry: "Sure your more then welcome you know that. You know my mom loves you."

Ashley: "Yea I know and might I add a little bit to much" with a smile on her face.

Sherry: slapping her on the arm "ay my mother does not roll that way."

Ashley: "you sure because she tends to hug me a little bit longer then anyone else" and starts laughing.

Sherry: "she just likes you that's all. She likes the fact that you're not fake around her like Madison is."

Ashley: "Yea I know I'm only joking around and besides your mom is to old for me" and Sherry starts chasing her around.

Sherry: "you better stop talking like that about my mom like that"

Ashley: "ok ok I will, but your mom is cool though, me I got stuck with the spawn from hell, but its all good."

They both head into the house and was greeted by Sherry's little brother Juan who just turned 5 years old.

Juan: "Sherry" and jumps in her arms

Sherry: "Hey where's ma at"

Juan: "she's in the kitchen" she puts him down and heads towards where her mothers at.

Then Juan runs towards Ashley.

Juan: "Ashley" wrapping his arms and legs around her leg.

Ashley: "hey kiddo, how have you been, you look so big"

Juan: "yea I eat a lot of food now and I am fine" and giggles

Ashley: she pulls him off of her leg and grabs his hand to help him up, "so Juan you got a girlfriend at school."

Juan: now blushing a little "no" and bows his head in embarrassment, which was so cute.

Ashley: kneels down in front of him "aww come on Juan I won't tell anyone."

Juan: "ok but you gotta promise not to tell"

Ashley: sticks her pinky out "I promise"

Mean while Sherry's in the kitchen talking to her mother.

Sherry: "ma I'm home"

Ms. Pena: "hey mija how was escuela today"

Sherry: "It was fine"

Ms. Pena: "ok"

Sherry: "oh ma before I forget, can Ash stay here for a few days, her mom thru her out again and she doesn't have nowhere to stay."

Ms. P: "yea, you know its fine with me"

Sherry: "her mother is such a bitch to her"

Ms. P: "ay what did I tell you about cursing and that's her mother don't talk about her like that"

Sherry: "but ma I can't help it, yesterday her mom didn't want her in the house so she slept at the beach."

Ms. P: "Que! Why didn't she just come here?"

Sherry: "because Madison was going to be here and she didn't wanna be around her, you know how Madison is to her."

Ms. P: "pero Madison wasn't here yesterday"

Sherry: "I know, I just thought she would have gone to a hotel or something."

Ms. P: "esta Ashley es loca, what is something would have happened to her."

Sherry: "I know ma that's what I said. You know how sometimes she doesn't care about what happens to herself."

Ms. P: "I know that's the only thing I don't like about her. She needs someone to love her so she will stop doing all these crazy things."

Sherry: "Yea I know"

Ms. P: "so donde esta ella?"

Sherry: "she's probably in the living room with Juan."

Ms. P: "oh ok la comida will be ready en una hora."

Sherry: "ok" and gives her a kiss on the cheek and exists the kitchen heading towards the living room.

As she walks towards the living room, she sees Juan whispering something in Ashley's ear, which causes her to smile and then laugh.

Sherry: "what's so funny?"

Ashley: "Oh nothing just something between your brother and I" and she stands up.

Sherry: "ok…soo lets go to my room" and heads up the stairs

Ashley: "ok" she goes to leave but Juan wraps his arms around her waist.

Juan: "Ashley"

Ashley: "what is it Juan"

Juan: "I love you"

Ashley: "aww I love you too kiddo"

Juan: "Ashley"

Ashley: "yes"

Juan: "you wanna be my girlfriend."

Ashley: starts to laugh "aww I wish I could but you're to young for me."

Juan: "but mommy away said that if you love someone you should be with that person."

Ashley: gets down on her knees and says "kiddo your to smart for your own good. That's true but your like my baby brother so it's a different type of love.'

Juan: "what's different?"

Ashley: "I'll tell you when you get older ok"

Juan: "promise"

Ashley: "I promise" and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made his blush and he runs away from her so she couldn't see which she already did.

Ashley: finally in Sherry's room "Sherry your brother is just to cute, he said he loves me and he wants me to be his girlfriend"

Sherry: "aww that's cute"

Ashley: "yea… soo what do you wanna do?"

Sherry: "I don't know" pauses trying to think of what so do "oh yea before I forget, Madison was acting all weird today."

Ashley: "doesn't she always act weird"

Sherry: "yea but not that type of weird, She was like all happy and she had this stupid smile on her face all day."

Ashley: "that's because I wasn't there"

Sherry: "that's the thing she kept on asking for you."

Ashley: with a disgusted look on her face "that is weird. I wonder why she kept on asking for me" trying to think and the only thing that came in mind was when she rejected her "oh maybe its because I rejected her and she wanted to know who I was with."

Sherry: "so it is true, how come you never told me?"

Ashley: "because it wasn't important and I thought she would have told you by now, because you know no one rejects Madison Duarte. Ha Ha that's what she told me when I told her to go to hell." And starts laughing

Sherry: "well she didn't…sometimes I don't even know why I'm friends with her."

Ashley: "me neither" and continues laughing

Sherry: "hey, sometimes I don't know why I'm your friend"

Ashley: "because you love me Ha Ha" next thing you know it they started having a pillow fight.

45 minutes later, they were out of breath and being called down for dinner.

Ashley: "Hey Ms. Pena thanks for letting me stay for a few days" and give her hug

Ms. P: "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Maria and you can stay as long as you like mija, mi casa es su casa"

Ashley: "Thanks" and give her another hug.

Juan: comes running into the dinning room "mami mami can Ashley live with us."

Ms. P: "only is she wants to"

Juan: "Ashley you wanna live with me, mami and Sherry"

Ashley: "only if you want me to kiddo."

Juan: he nods his head yes " yes yes I want you to stay"

Ashley: "ok Juan whatever you say"

Juan: "yay mami she said yes, she wants to live with us."

Ms. P: "I know mijo I heard her."

Juan: "now I have two big sisters yay"

Maria: grabs his hand and takes him to the bathroom to wash is hands " come on Juan lets go wash your hands so we can eat dinner."

Juan: "ok"

For the first time in years Ashley felt like she have a family again, She always thought family was only by blood but its not, You don't have to be blood to consider anyone to be your family and she felt she was part of Sherry's family. Ashley looks deep in thought but was brought out of it by Sherry.

Sherry: "you ok Ash" sees the sad face she was making

Ashley: "yea I was just thinking"

Sherry: "about?"

Ashley: "about how your family is so loving and I wish I had that"

Sherry: "but you are part of my family, you heard my brother she has to big sisters now" and goes to give her a hug "Ash you're my best friend you've always been family to me."

Ashley: feeling the tears behind her eye's but holds them back and try's to be funny "I thought Madison was your 'best friend'." And laughs a little.

Sherry: "nah that's what she think, but don't tell her that, Ha Ha"

Sherry's mom comes back into the dinning room and sees them both hugging and Ashley looking like she was about to cry.

Maria: "Ashley mija what's wrong"

Ashley: a single tear rolling down her cheek "its just…its just I never felt so loved before and its just so overwhelming."

Maria: "aww come here and give mami a hug."

Ashley: starts giggling and heads towards Maria and give her a huge hug and says, "thank you"

Maria: "no problem mija now lets eat."

They all sit down and start eating and having small conversations here and there.

Maria: "so Ashley tell me something"

Ashley: "ok"

Maria: "why did you sleep at the beach last night instead of coming here you know your always welcome in my house or at least to go to a hotel."

Ashley: "because I can't rent a hotel room cause I'm still a minor and because I thought Madison was going to be here."

Maria: "Ashley I don't care if she was going to be here, if you don't have anywhere to stay I want you to come here mi entiende."

Ashley: "yes I understand"

Maria: "I would have kicked her out if that would mean that you would be safe" and laughs a little

Ashley: her mouth full with food "but nothing happened to me"

Maria: "Ashley mija that's not the point, what is something would have happened to you. You know how many locos are running around here especially at night"

Ashley: now pouting, "I'm sorry"

Maria: "I don't want you to apologize to me, I just want you to promise me that is you need anything to just come to me, ok"

Ashley: "ok" and gets up from where she was and give Ms. Pena a hug, "thank you for everything and I promise I'll come to you if I have any problems"

Maria: "That's what I want to hear. Now when you two are done eating I want you upstairs and ready for bed."

Sherry and Ashley say in unison "ok mami" and both giggle up the stairs towards Sherry's room. They both enter the room and flop down on the bed.

Ashley: "Sherry you wanna trade mothers?"

Sherry: "hells no, no offence"

Ashley: "none taken, I wish my mom was more like yours, loving, understanding, caring everything a mom should me to their daughter. I just wish for once she'll tell me that she loves me and not insult me but I guess that's to much to ask for."

Sherry: "Ash you don't need her, you have me and my family"

Ashley: "I know…but I wish it was her loving me. Sherry she's my mom and she should love me but she doesn't" and starts crying, "I wish I was never born."

Sherry: "Ashley don't say that, you don't mean it"

Ashley: "yes I do, I bet she only had me just to get my dads money…I wish he was here and not her."

Sherry: "I'm sorry Ash"

Ashley: "for what, you don't have anything to me sorry for it's not your fault my mothers a bitch"

Sherry: "I know… Its just you don't deserve to be treated like your mother treats you, no one deserves to be treated that way. Now lets go to bed before my mom…" pauses and rephrases what she said, "our mom comes in and yells at us" and with that Ashley wraps Sherry in a hug and she goes to sleep on the pull out bed.

Ashley: "thanks and goodnight Sher"

Sherry: "that's what sisters are for, nite Ash"

---------------

TBC

I know my Spangish isn't all there but you all get it. LOL PLz comment so I know if you like it or not thnks


	11. Chapter 11

_Author note: Ohioqte and we all know is Spencer's screen name and Sportyygirl is the girls she's talking to from girls guild dating AKA Gabby. I try to make out what it said and this is what I came up with, if its wrong then oh well. LOL_

_---------------------_

**Chapter 11**

Spencer sits down on her bed trying to figure out why her mother was acting the way she was. Remembering that she told Gabby, she would be online once she went inside the house. She signs on and she's on. Before she, IM's Gabby she turns the volume down so her parents wouldn't hear that she's up.

**Ohioqte: Hey Gab**

**Sportyygirl: Hey what took u so long?**

**Ohioqte: I got into an argument with my mom.**

**Sportyygirl: about**

**Ohioqte: I asked her why was she being rude to you and she sand she wasn't and then she comes out and say that she doesn't want me next to you and tried to change the subject by saying that she told me to be in within 2 minutes and I came in, in 5 minutes."**

**Sportyygirl: why? what did I do that she doesn't want you next to me**

**Ohioqte: I don't know**

**Sportyygirl: this is bullshit Spence**

**Ohioqte: I know, listen I need to talk to you but I don't know if I should talk to you about it on here.**

**Sportyygirl: what is it about?**

**Ohioqte: us, but I'll ttyt, bye**

She signs off before Gabby gets a chance to reply.

Spencer head to bed but couldn't sleep, she just kept on thinking about how was she going to tell Gabby that whatever happened between them that day couldn't happen again. She was thinking so much that she finally fell asleep.

Morning came a little to quick for Spencer's liking. She was thinking about asking her parents is she could stay home so she can start packing her things but she decided against it because she had to tell Gabby sooner rather then later and she chose sooner. She gets up out of her bed and heads towards the bathroom to take a shower, brushes her teeth, gets dress, and goes downstairs and grabs her morning apple and heads outside her house with Gabby waiting outside for her.

Spencer: flashed her a smile and says, "hey"

Gabby: returns the smile and givers her a hug "hey yourself" she pauses and looks at Spencer in her baby blues and can see that she wants to talk about something, "so what is it that you want to talk about that you couldn't tell me online."

Spencer: "its not that I couldn't tell you online its just I wanted to tell you in person"

Gabby: now looking worried "ok what is it"

Spencer: "well…Gabby you're my best friend and you know I love you, right"

Gabby: "yea I know" pauses " why do I hear a but coming"

Spencer: "but…whatever happened between us can't happen again"

Gabby: "why? I thought you liked it"

Spencer: "I thought I did…I do…Its just"

Gabby: "its what Spencer…is it because of your mother…what?"

Spencer: "no it's not because of my mother she doesn't even know yet. Its just I don't have feelings for you like that"

Gabby: "but you said you liked that kiss"

Spencer: "I did like the kiss. Gabby you're my best friend I love you but in a sisterly way."

Gabby: now getting a little loud: "If it was such a sisterly way, why did you kiss me again at school."

Spencer: "please keep your voice down"

Gabby: "no, tell me why did you kiss me again if you didn't feel anything."

Spencer: "I got caught up in the moment, I'm sorry"

Gabby: "that's bullshit Spencer" and starts walking faster with tears rolling down her cheek

Spencer: trying to keep up with her, "Gabby look it, I just…I want us to be the same way we use to be. Just Gabby and Spencer best friends. I don't want this to change us."

Gabby: she stops and turns around and spat back at Spencer, "then it's a good thing you moving" and walks away from her.

Spencer stays there stunned at what Gabby said, she couldn't believe she just lost her best friend for over 11 years. She starts crying and continues heading towards the school when she hears someone honk a horn at her to catch her attention. She doesn't turn and continues walking

"Spencer"

She hears the familiar voice that just called her name it's her dad.

Arthur: "honey hop in, I'll give you a ride to school"

She gets in the car and turns her face so her father could she that she was crying

Arthur: its was to late because he already seen her face "honey what's wrong and where's Gabby"

Spencer: "nothings wrong" lying to him, "and she walked head of me, she should be in school by now."

Arthur: not buying what she was saying that nothing was wrong "if nothings wrong then why does it look like you have been crying again."

Spencer: "its nothing"

Arthur: "if its nothing then tell why have you been crying" she doesn't say anything so he speaks again "Spence you can talk to me I'm not going to judge you"

Spencer: whips away the remaining tears and starts talking "dad…" pauses to think about how she was going to tell her father that she's gay.

Arthur: "Spence its ok, not matter what it is I'm still going to love you"

Spencer: she nod her head and continues seeing that there's no easy way of putting it "dad I'm…I'm gay and I kissed Gabby and I don't have feelings for her and she's mad at me because I told her it has to stop because she's my best friend and I don't have feelings for her like that and then she told me it's a good thing I'm moving and then she walked away from me and not I don't know what to do. Dad she's my best friend I can't lose her because of this" saying it all in one breathe.

Arthur: he had to processing everything she just told him and came up with the first thing he wanted to know making sure not to judge her "how long have you've known that you liked girls"

Spencer: "for a few years now"

Arthur: "wow a few years, ok so if you didn't have feelings for her then why did you kiss her."

Spencer: "because I got caught up in the moment. Everything just happened so fast, one minute we were just crying and the next thing she was looking in to my eyes and I leaned in, then at school yesterday I kissed her again thinking maybe I do have feelings, but that kiss wasn't the same. I guess the first kiss was just to confirm that I do like girls…I just didn't want it to me true because of mom. I know once she finds out she's going to abandon me or something dad I'm scared"

Arthur: "Spence I'm sure Gabby's going to come around and forgive you and as far as your mom she loves you, she's not going to abandon you for who you are" reassuring her by giving her a hug but who was he kidding after what Paula said last night he's not sure what she would do, "Spencer lets go back home, we have some packing to do"

Spencer: "ok"

They get home and it almost doesn't feel like home because there were boxes all over the place, some saying kitchen, living room, fragile etc…. Spencer goes up to her room and Arthur goes into the kitchen and finds Paula packing some more.

Paula: "what are you doing home, I thought you was going to work"

Arthur: "I was but then I saw Spencer walking to school so I decided to pick her up and when she got in the car, she was crying"

Paula: "what was she crying about?"

Arthur: "well her and Gabby had an argument"

Paula: "didn't I tell Spencer not to hangout with that girl?"

Arthur: "Paula, she talk to me, she told me everything"

Paula: looking at him confused "what do you mean by everything?"

Arthur: "about kissing Gabby and how she always was attracted to girls"

Paula: "no she has to be confused, I'm telling you that girl did this to her"

Arthur: "no! She told me that she's gay and that she always had been but was afraid because of what you would think of her."

Paula: "Arthur my daughter is not gay! This is just a phase"

Arthur: "you know what when my wife Paula comes back then come and get me because I can't stand to look at you right now" starts walking away from her

Paula: "Arthur!"

Arthur: turns around "no I don't wanna heat it, she my daughter and it being herself is going to make her happy then I'm behind her 100 and I swear to god Paula if you say or do anything to her don't count on me leaving to LA with you" he walks away from her and does some packing of his own.

While her parents were downstairs packing she was up in her room looking through some pictures of her and Gabby before things got complicated between them, She couldn't take not talking to her best friend she was the person she always ran to when her life was getting a little hectic but now she can't do that because now the complication is between them and she had no one to run to. Sure, she told her dad but that's not the same when you tell your best friend. At that, she takes her cell phone out and text Gabby.

In the bathroom at school Gabby was crying thinking how thing between her and Spencer got so complicated. It hurt her so much to know what Spencer didn't love her more then a friend. She was sure she felt the same towards her but she guess she was wrong. She hated the situation between them. She always went to Spencer when things got rough but now she can't, not anymore. Her phone vibrates indicating that she has a text message; She flips her phone open and sees it was Spencer; she was going to erase it but decided just to open it.

Im sorry plz talk 2 me – S

she text her back

y should I talk 2 u after u ripped my 3 out and stomped on it – G

Im sorry datz all I can say im sorry plz 4give me – S

y should I – G

Becuz we've been friends since we were 5 datz y, don't let diz ruin us. I luv u, your like a sister to me – S

Fine I 4give u, but we still need to talk la8er at lunch – G

Im not at skool – S

Where r u – G

Home my dad picked me up I'll tell u all about it la8er – S

Ok ttyl – G

Gabby – S

Yea – G

Im glad were best friends again – S

Me too Spence me too – G

Spencer: when she read the last text from Gabby, it triggered something in her she couldn't explain. She felt somewhat dizzy so she closed her eyes and starts to picture a slightly shorter brunette with curly brown hair with auburn highlights and has a tanned complexions hugging her and her heart flutters with so much love she can't even explain it. She thinks to herself, "why is my heart beating so fast? Who is this girl I'm thinking about?" all of the sudden she gets this feeling of wanting to go to sleep. It was only 11oclock why was she so tired, she lays on her bed and her eyes slowly close and she falls asleep thinking about this mystery girl that popped in her subconscious.

**Ashley 6:30am LA time **

Maria: knocking on the door "girls get up"

Sherry: she gets up and sees Ashley still sleeping so she nudges her to wake up, "Ash wake up, its 6:30 and I know it takes you forever to get ready."

Ashley: she starts waking up slowly and mumbles something, "Spence just a little longer."

Sherry: she looks at her confused and says, "Spence who the hell is Spence and since when you been dreaming about guys, I thought you was into girls."

Ashley: no giving Sherry confused but sleepy look "huh"

Sherry: "you call me Spence, whose Spence, and are you into guys again."

Ashley: "what? Hells no, Spence is not a dude she's a girl and her name is Spencer Carlin. The girls from my dream"

Sherry: "that's right you never told me about it"

Maria: "girls stop talking and start getting ready"

Ashley: "well I guess it's going to have to wait"

She throws a pillow at Sherry's face and runs out to the bathroom.

Sherry: "oh I'm so gonna get you back for that Ash"

Ashley: turning on the shower, "what I can't hear you" and laughs to herself

After she got out of the shower and gets dressed, Sherry was waiting for her downstairs.

Sherry: "gosh Ash what took you so long?"

Ashley: "do you really wanna know" with a smirk on her face.

Sherry: "on second thought, no I don't wanna know what took you so long."

Maria: coming in to the room they were both in "what you don't want to know Sherry?"

Sherry: "oh nothing ma…well we have to get going see you later"

Maria: "ok" and gives them both a hug and a kiss, "I'll see you girls later"

"ok" they both said in unison

They both decided to just go in Sherry's car because Ash was planning on going back to Sherry's house. It was silent for a while until Sherry got tired of not hearing Ashley talk.

Sherry: "so Ash are you going to tell me about this dream you had the other day"

Ashley: "what do you wanna know?"

Sherry: "well first off, who is this Spencer girl you called me this morning?"

Ashley: "I don't know, I was just thinking about the girl from my dreams the other day and then I started dreaming about her again."

Sherry: "maybe you hooked up with her before and your just remembering it now"

Ashley: "nah, this girl isn't someone I would forget. In my dreams she has long blond hair with streaks of gold and her eyes are as blue as the sky and theirs her smile, its like heaven and with that smile there's this head tilt thing that she does that just makes my heart melt."

Sherry: "wow sounds like you're in love with the girl in your dreams"

Ashley: with a grin on her face, "yea I know, every time I think about her my hear starts beating like crazy"

Sherry: "damn girl you got it bad, it's to bad is was only a dream"

Ashley: her smile fades away "yea"

Sherry: "well maybe she really is out there"

Ashley: "nah I doubt that, she was like an angel or something she seemed to innocent and anyways a girl like that wouldn't want to get with a girl like me"

Sherry: "why do you do that?"

Ashley: "do what?"

Sherry: "put yourself down"

Ashley: "because it's the truth"

Sherry: "no its not, your just saying those this because of what your mom is always saying to you and the stupid little comments Madison is always throwing at you."

Ashley: "maybe what there saying is true"

Sherry: "Ashley listen to yourself, don't let them get to you, the only one who knows the truth is you, not them, and by you doing the things you do, do just makes them more true. So don't put yourself down because they think your no good because you do deserve a person like this Spencer girl you've been dreaming about"

Ashley: "and how do you know"

Sherry: "because I know you, you're my best friend and you don't deservers anything less, you have a kind heart and you're a sweet person you just gotta stop letting them get to you."

Ashley: "yea I guess your right"

Sherry: "no I know I'm right" she gives her a hug and gets out of the car leaving Ashley behind to collect her thoughts.

Sherry starts heading towards her locker to put away her things, when Madison walks up behinds her

Madison: "Sherry"

Sherry: gets scared and turns around, "shit you scared the crap out of me Madison"

Madison: "sorry" pauses "so what was Ashley's car doing at your house last night?"

Sherry: "why do you wanna know?"

Madison: "no reason just curious"

Sherry: "ok" she gets the books that she needed from her locker and heads towards her first period class.

Sherry didn't see Ashley until lunch and she was sitting alone under a tree hiding from the hot California sun. Therefore, Sherry decides to walk up to her and sits beside her.

Sherry: "hey"

Ashley: "hey" pauses and tries to think of something to say. When she was about to say something Madison comes stalking their way.

Madison: "hey Sherry" then turns and looks at Ashley and says with a big smile on her face, "hey Ashley"

Ashley just looks at her and gives her a confused and a 'what the hell is wrong with you' look and looks away.

Sherry: a little pissed that she never told her about what happened between her and Ash, "what do you want Madison"

Madison: "whoa, what's your problem, is it that time of the month"

Sherry: "no its not that time of the month, but I don't like how fake your acting" calling her out on her actions "come on Ash lets get out of here."

As soon as Sherry knew she was far enough from Madison, she busted out laughing.

Ashley: with a confuse expression on her face "ok what just happened back there?"

Sherry: "I'm just sick of her"

Ashley: "ok but that still doesn't explain what just happened, that was little out of the blue"

Sherry: "Yea I know just giving her a piece of her own medicine."

Ashley: "she's gonna be so pissed at you."

Sherry: "yea I know who cares."

Ashley: giggles a little, "I know I don't, but why turn your back on her now?"

Sherry: "because I don't need her and her stupid bullshit all the time. This morning I realized that she made your life a living hell and I never defended you against her which I should've."

Ashley: "don't worry about it the past is the past, besides was it me or was Madison actually being nice to me"

Sherry: "she was but I think it's a front so she can get in your pants."

Ashley: "ewww as it that's ever gonna happen" and they both start laughing. The bell rings indicating that lunch was over and they headed to class, which all three of them had together.

--------------

TBC

I know everyone wants Spashley its coming in another shape or form. LOL But be patient with me I promise your going to like what's coming in other chapters. Thnks for reading and comment and tell me what you think


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Spencer 11:30 am Ohio time**

_Spencer's Dream_

_Spencer: "Aiden I miss her so much"_

_Aiden: "when is she supposed to be back?"_

_Spencer: "today"_

_Kelly comes up behind Spencer and wraps her arms around her waist, when Spencer realized who it was she pushed Kelly off of her. She knew it wasn't Ashley because of the smell of her perfume and because of the face Aiden was making when Kelly wrapped her arms around her._

_Spencer: "get you hands off of me" giving her a dirty look_

_Kelly: "aww I thought you missed me"_

_Spencer: "yea you wish, just wait until Ashley gets back she is so gonna kick you ass."_

_Aiden: "yea Ash is for sure gonna kick your ass when she finds out you've been trying to make a move on Spence."_

_Kelly: rolling her eyes at them "yea well see about that" and walks away from Spencer._

_Spencer: "Aiden can you take me to Ash's house after school?" giving in a pleading look _

_Aiden: "Sure" and gives her a hug and when her looks ahead of him, he sees Ashley coming towards them and he grins at her._

_As she gets closer, she motions him to be quiet and he does. He lets go of Spencer and smiles at her._

_Ashley: wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist and gives her a kiss on her neck, "hey baby, you missed me"_

_Spencer: turns around to face Ashley with a surprised look on her face "oh my god Ash I didn't think you were coming to school today" and place kisses all over her face "I missed you so much, I was just asking Aiden if he can take me to your house after school" placing a lingering kiss on her lips._

_Madison: "I see the dyke is back"_

_Ashley: "Fuck you Madison"_

_Madison: "Is that all you got slut"_

_Ashley was about to go up to Madison's face and show her who the slut was but was stopped by her Spencer._

_Spencer: "Ash just ignore her, she's just trying to get to you and it looks like its working."_

_Ashley: "baby I can't help it. Just let me get one good punch and I'll ignore her."_

_Spencer: "But Ash if I let you do that then your gonna get suspended and then I'm not gonna see you all day and that I can't stand for."_

_Ashley: "you make a good point" leans in and kisses her on her lips_

_Madison: "get a room lezboz"_

_While Ashley's still kissing Spencer, she flips Madison the bird._

_Ashley: she pulls away a little, talks against Spencer's mouth, and says, "Have I told you how much I love you Spencer Carlin."_

_Spencer: "yes but it doesn't hurt to hear it again"_

_Ashley: "I love you"_

_Spencer: "I love you too Ashley Davies"_

_Ashley: "lets get out of here I have something to give you"_

_Spencer: "ok" taking Ashley's hand letting her lead her towards her car "so what are you going to give me?"_

_Ashley: "it's a surprise" smirking at her_

_Spencer: "ok" she takes Ashley's hand and entwines there fingers together and places small kisses on Ashley's hand._

_15 minutes later, they arrive at the beach and Spencer already knows where they were headed. The silence between then was comfortable but Spencer couldn't take it anymore._

_Spencer: "come on Ash what's the surprise" bouncing around like a 5 year old_

_Ashley: "hold your horses" and giggle "lets just sits under the pier" thinking to herself (how did I get so lucky) and smiles at Spencer_

_Spencer: "ok"_

_They both head under the pier and Spencer sits down first and Ashley sits behind her and wraps her and wraps her around Spencer midriff and holds her tightly against her body making sure to keep Spencer warm because it was kind of cold that day._

_Spencer: she presses her back up against Ashley's front "I love this feeling right here, I wish we could stay like this forever"_

_Ashley: "me too, I love you" and kisses her neck_

_Spencer: leaning in to Ashley's lips "I love you too"_

_Ashley: "so Spence in two days its gonna be out one your anniversary" letting one hand go of Spencer's waist and sticking her hands in her pocket as if trying to find something_

_Spencer: "yea"_

_Ashley: "well I got you something and I can't want to give it you to until then" she pulls out a small velvet box from tiffanies. Spencer still not seeing what Ashley took out her pocket. Ashley opens it and continues talking "I just want you to know that you've changed me in so many ways and I'm so grateful for you and I want us to last forever"_

_Spencer: "me too"_

_Ashley: she slowly brings the box around and says, "will you do me the honors and be my wife" brings the box fully around to face Spencer "Spencer Carlin love of my life will you marry me."_

_Spencer was shocked and had tears running down her face, before she can answer her, she hears banging and its getting louder and louder._

_End of Dream_

**3:00pm Ohio time**

Paula: knocking on Spencer's door "honey, Spencer open up I want to talk to you."

Spencer starts waking up from her dream with a big smile on her face not realizing her mother was still knocking on her door. Still having Ashley in her thoughts and says to herself "Who is this girl, this Ashley Davies. She's so beautiful. If only it wasn't a dream" and the smile fades away from her face, "why did that dream feel so real, my heart is beating like crazy? I feel like I just feel in love with the girl in my dreams" when she thought of what she was thinking about it sent chills up and down her spine and gave her goose bumps.

Paula: again she knocks on the door but a little louder "Spencer open the door, just talk to me"

Spencer: now realizing her mom was at her door. She gets up and opens it "what are you talking about?"

Paula: "you can talk to me"

Spencer: "What is there to talk about?" still with a confused look on her face

Paula: "I don't know, what do you want to tell me"

Spencer: "I don't have anything to talk to you about"

Paula: getting frustrated because Spencer wasn't opening up to her but calms herself down reminding herself at what Arthur told her "honey just talk to me"

Spencer: looking at her mom still with a confused look "I still don't know what you want me to tell you mom"

Paula: feeling hurt at what Spencer says to her "Spence we use to be able to talk about everything, what changed?"

Spencer: "you changed"

Paula: "no I haven't, I'm still the same person that took you to church every Sunday and tough you from right and wrong"

Spencer: "you see that's why I can't talk to you, you try to push your values on me and I chose not to fallow"

Paula: "that's still doesn't explain why you wont come and talk to me"

Spencer: "because what I have to say you wont like"

Paula: "and what might that be?"

Spencer: she was just going to tell her and get it over with "mom I'm…"

Paula: cutting Spencer off "don't say it, you just confused"

Spencer: "how do you know what I'm gonna say?"

Paula: "because your father told me about your talk with him"

Spencer: "mom I'm gay, G A Y gay faces it I'm gay, gay, gay I've learned to accept it, now you have to."

Paula: now crying shacking her head no "no honey you're just confused, I'm going to get you some help when we get to LA"

Spencer: "no mom I'm don't need any help and I'm not confused. I've known for years now"

Paula: "what about Chris, Brian and all those other boys you went out with"

Spencer: "I only went out with those guys just so you wouldn't suspect anything was wrong with me"

Paula: "honey but it's a sin it's all wrong you're going to be punished for it"

Spencer: "mom I can't help the way I feel and I don't care if it's a sin"

Paula: "Spencer have you had a gir…a girl…a girlfriend yet?" finding it hard to speak

Spencer: "no"

Paula: "so how do you know if your ga…that way?"

Spencer: "mom it's a feeling I get when I look at another girl I get like this butterfly feeling in my stomach, a feeling I don't get when I look at a guy."

Paula: "It was that girl who did this to you wasn't it."

Spencer: "what girl?" now even more confused at what her mother was saying

Paula: "that girl, that Gabby girl"

Spencer: "What are you talking about, she's just my best friend and you know that"

Paula: "I saw when she was ki…" stops herself before she was about to tell Spencer that she seen them kissing "looking… I saw the way she was looking at you yesterday" hoping that Spencer didn't catch what she almost said.

Spencer: catching what her was really going to say, "what were you about to say?"

Paula: "nothing" knowing Spencer did hear what she was going to say.

Spencer: "you're lying, just say what you were about to say"

Paula: "fine I cough you two kissing in your room on your bed."

Spencer: "you were spying on me and Gabby"

Paula: "no, I was knocking on your door and you wasn't answering, me just thinking maybe you girl fell asleep so I pecked in and you two here kissing on your bed."

Spencer: "so that why you've been acting like that towards Gabby and just so you know Gabby didn't kiss me I kissed her twice"

Paula: "but Spence you can't be"

Spencer: "Mom you can either learn to accept me for who I am, or lose me"

Paula: "no I don't want to lose you"

Spencer: "so then don't"

Paula: "Spencer it's a sin"

Spencer: "So are you trying to tell me that your going to chose the bible and church over me your own daughter" now with tears running down her face afraid of what her mother was going to say.

Paula: "no honey I never said that, I'm just…I just need some time to process this" and she was out of Spencer room.

**Ashley 1:00pm LA time**

Ashley: "I can't seem to shake this Spencer girl out of my head. I tried so hard just by flirting with Lisa and ever asked her out on a date. Which that reminds me I have a date on Friday"

Sherry: "ok just let my mom know so she would flip on you if you don't show up the next day."

Ashley: "ok" pauses "like I was saying I can't get her out on my mind. Its crazy , So that's why I'm going out with Sam."

Sherry: "I thought you said you was going out with Lisa"

Ashley: "oh yea, I forgot, HA HA"

Sherry: "you are crazy" the bell rings indicating the end of the school day.

Ashley: "I'll meet you by the car I gotta get something from my locker"

Sherry: "ok see you then"

Ashley runs to her locker and gets what she needs to get and when she turns around, she bumps in to Madison.

Ashley: "what is your problem, why do you keep on fallowing me"

Madison: "well isn't it obvious, I want you and I know you want me"

Ashley: laughing in Madison's face "yea right, only in your dreams"

Madison: "but you said you loved me"

Ashley: "when did I tell you this?"

Madison: "nothing forget I even said anything" and walks away from her.

Ashley thinks to herself "that girl is some kind of crazy" then she starts heading towards Sherry's car and tells her everything that just happened between her and Madison.

Sherry: "wow for real she said that you said that you love her. I think she's really losing it"

Ashley: "yea you telling me, lets go shopping so I can pick up some new clothes for my date on Friday and try to get my mind off of this girl"

Sherry: "yea you sound kind of obsessive now. Oh wait you are obsessed with her"

Ashley: hitting her lightly on her shoulder "shut up and no I'm not obsessive over her"

Sherry: "oww and yes you are"

Ashley: "ok I'm just a little, but I can't help it she's so beautiful"

Sherry: "yea yea blond hair, blue eyes, nice smile you got it bad"

Ashley: "if you would have see her then you would know why I feel like this"

Sherry: "yea but it was just a dream and even if I did I wouldn't be looking at her in that was anyways"

Ashley: "that's true"

Sherry calls her mom and tells her that they're going to go shopping and that they'll me home before dinnertime.

**Spencer 3:30 Ohio time**

Spencer's sitting on her bed thinking about what just happened and her mother needing to process this "why can't she just be more understanding like dad. I don't get it what is there to process I'm her daughter for god sake" just then her cell phone rings.

Gabby: "hey"

Spencer: not having the energy to speak but does anyways " hey"

Gabby: "what's wrong?"

Spencer: "oh nothing"

Gabby: "ok well I'm home so if you wanna come over and talk. I'm ready and willing to here you out."

Spencer: "ok just give me a few minutes and I'll be right over"

Gabby: "ok"

Spencer goes downstairs and was headed out the door but was stopped my Paula

Paula: "Where do you thing your going?"

Spencer: "I'm going to Gabby's"

Paula: "oh no your not"

Spencer: "yes I am, I need to talk to her"

Paula: "what ever it is it can wait"

Spencer: "no it can't so if you'll excuse me"

Paula: "you are not excused young lady"

With that, Arthur comes in and hears what's going on.

Arthur: "What's going on now?"

Paula: "she thinks she's aloud out of this house and to go to that girls house"

Spencer: "dad I need to talk to Gabby"

Arthur: "ok go and don't come back to late"

Spencer: "thanks dad I wont" and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before existing the house.

Paula: "Arthur I just told her she couldn't go and you just gave her permission to disobey me"

Arthur: "on what grounds she's can't leave this house" ignoring what she just said

Paula: "she…I…why are you making me seem like the bad guy here. All I'm trying to do is protect her, to save her from going down the wrong path"

Arthur: "because right know you are the bad guy. If being gay is going to make her happy and be the person that she truly is, then I don't have a problem with it."

Paula: starts crying "I love my daughter with all my heart and I'm not going to do anything to keep her from being herself. I know I have to accept it because I know she's not going to change her mind because after all she is a Carlin" and giggles a little "this life she has chosen is going to be hard and people aren't going to accept her for who she is. I'm just scared" and breaks down crying.

Arthur: he comes closer to her and wraps her in his arms "honey the only thing she needs is her family behind her. That's all and in the future, if she does bring someone home we have to accept them with open arms no matter what, for Spencer's sake. I know this life she's chosen is going to be hard because I see it everyday at my job and I know all the hate crimes that happen but were moving to LA and people there are a little more open minded then they are in this little town that we live in" and that clams her down a little.

Glenn and Clay come in to the house and see their mother crying. Clay walks up to them and puts his arms around his mother.

Glenn: "what's wrong dad why is mom crying"

Arthur: "Son we will talk about this later when Spencer comes home from Gabby's house, ok"

Glenn: "is it about not moving to LA"

Arthur: "no were still moving"

Glenn: "damn"

Arthur: "watch your mouth and go start packing we only have 5 days until we leave"

----------

TBC

Anyone notice that Ashley and Spencer had the same dream but Spencer's continues were Ashley's left off.

What do you think that's all about? Having the same dream or is it a memory that was suppose to be erased.

Hummm I don't know. LOL

comment comment comment, then I know you like it. LOL


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

****

Sherry: "Ash come on I think you have enough clothes to last you for years now"

Ashley: "you can never have to many clothes Sher"

Sherry: rolling her eyes at her "whatever Ash just hurry up"

Ashley: "ok ok Im done we can leave now"

45 minutes later, they get home and enter the house full of bags and more still in the car.

Maria: "wow what is all this?"

Sherry: "everything Ashley bought"

Ashley: "yea but everything's not for me I bought Sherry and you some cloths and I bought Juan some toys"

Maria: "Ashley you don't need to buy use things"

Ashley: "no I wanted too"

Maria: "Ashley mija why do you need so many clothes just to go out one date?"

Ashley: "I know but I like to look good and maybe I'll get lucky"

Maria: "Ashley!"

Ashley: "did I just say that out loud?"

Both Maria and Sherry nod their heads yes and Ashley ducks her head in embarrassment of her confession of why she's going on a date.

Ashley puts away her things and goes back downstairs to join everyone for dinner.

Maria: "so Ashley I was thinking how about you give me your mothers number so I can talk to her."

Ashley: "I don't think that's a good idea she's really not gonna like you calling her"

Maria: "that's ok she's really not going to like what I have to say in the first place oh and give me your dads number to, just in case"

Ashley: "ok"

They all finish eating dinner and the girls head up to Sherry's room while Maria is downstairs making a her phone calls.

Ashley: "so what do you wanna do?"

Sherry: "well I got homework to be done so that's what I'm gonna do, what about you?"

Ashley: "nah homework's is to overacted for me. I'm just going to go check my emails and maybe chat and then do my homework if I'm feeling up to it"

Sherry: "ok"

**Spencer: 7:00pm Ohio time**

Sherry: "so yea I told my dad and he seams cool with is but my mom she said she needs time to process it all"

Gabby: "I'm sorry"

Spencer: shrugs her shoulder "Its ok, it was bound to come out anyways, It was better that it came out before we move to LA, now I can be myself"

Gabby: "yea that's true, did you tell your brothers yet"

Spencer: "no I'm probably gonna tell them once I get home"

Gabby: "ok…" pauses "you want me to come with you"

Spencer: "no I got it" pauses "so are we good"

Gabby: "yea" but what she really wanted to say was no because she really was still in love with Spencer, but she couldn't make Spencer love her that way she wants her to. So now, she has to accept it and move on with her life because she knows Spencer is.

Spencer: "oh before I forget I wanted to tell you about a dream I had"

Gabby: "cool what was it about?"

Spencer: "it was about this girl named Ashley Davies"

Gabby: "whose Ashley Davies?"

Spencer: "I don't know"

Gabby: "so what she look like"

Spencer: "she has curly brown hair with auburn highlights, tanned skin and a when she smiles her noise crinkles up its just so cute. God every time I think about her its crazy she's so beautiful"

Gabby: she felt a pang of jealousy thinking to herself "that should be me. She should be dreaming about me…no she's my best friend I can't let this get to me it was only a dream"

Spencer: she continues talking not noticing the change in Gabby's mood, "she seems like the rebel type, God I can't get her out of my mind. She's just that beautiful"

Gabby: "what was the dream about"

Spencer: "all I remember is that we were under a pier on the beach and she was talking about how grateful she is of me and then there was a box with a ring and then I woke up when my mother started knocking on the door"

Gabby: "wow that was a very vivid dream"

Spencer: "yea I know it felt so real" she looks at the time and it was time for her to go "well I have to go I'll see you tomorrow at school"

Gabby: "ok bye"

Spencer: she was about to leave but she turns around and hugs Gabby "I'm glad were friends again and it feels nice talking to you again"

Gabby: "same here, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

Spencer: "yea" and she leaves to her house

When Spencer leaves the house Gabby goes up to her room and cry's herself to sleep.

Spencer gets to the house in no time just to find everyone in the living room just starring at her like if they have been waiting for her, which they were, but she doesn't know that.

Spencer: "why is everyone starring at me?"

Glenn: "because we've been waiting for you

Spencer: "why?"

Glenn: "mom and dad have something they wanna talk about"

Spencer: getting a little nervous "oh what about?"

Arthur: "honey its nothing its just time for you to tell your bothers"

Spencer: "oh that ok" she heads in to the living room and sits next to her father who puts his arm around her shoulder for some reassurance.

Glenn: "what does Spencer have to tell us" no one says anything so he continues, "What she's gay" and when he seen no one said anything he stayed quiet knowing the answer to that.

Clay: he gets up from where her was sitting and kneels down in front of her and says, "Spencer if you are then I'm behind you 100. I kinda already knew" and she gives him a 'how did you know' look "this doesn't change who you are, your still Spencer my baby sister and I will always love you no matter what"

Glenn: then he gets up and puts his hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him "yea whatever she just said" then they start laughing a little "this is way better now"

Spencer: "why is that?"

Glenn: "because then I don't need to kick any guys ass is they mess with you"

"GLENN!" Paula and Arthur say at the same time

Glenn: "sorry, but its true"

Spencer: feeling in the joking mood now "but then that means its bad news for you"

Glenn: with a confused look "and why would this be bad news for me?"

Clay already knowing what Spencer's was going to say before she even said anything and starts laughing

Spencer: "because this means I can steal your girlfriends from you" and starts laughing

"SPENCER!" now her parents giving her the same look they gave Glenn and start laughing expect Paula

Glenn: then he realizes "ay that's no funny"

Clay: "yea it was man, She totally got you there" and continues laughing

Arthur: "yea Glenn she got you" and continues laughing

Paula: she gets up from where she was sitting, says, "I'm glad you all find this funny", and goes up the stairs and to her room. Everyone stops laughing and Arthur gets up but was stopped by Spencer.

Spencer: "no dad let me talk to her please"

Arthur: "ok" giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead "I love you"

Spencer: "I love you too" and then she's off up the stairs towards where her mother just went.

_Knock knock knock_

Paula: "come in"

Spencer walks in and sees her mother crying on her bed so she walks towards her and sits next to her. They stay silent for a while but they both beside to speak at the same time.

"I'm"

Spencer: "you go"

Paula: "no you go first"

Spencer: "k" pauses "I'm sorry about the little joke I said, I'm not like that. I would never to that to Glenn"

Paula: "no I'm sorry I shouldn't have overreacted. I know it was a joke. I just…I feel ashamed that I'm the only one who has a problem with you being…you know"

Spencer: "gay"

Paula: "yea"

Spencer: "mom its ok I understand were your coming from, if you still need time to process this I understand" and gets up to leave but Paula stops her.

Paula: "no I don't need anymore time to process this, I've already made up my mind"

Spencer: "ok" in a sad tone thinking the worst

Paula: "I don't need anytime to process this because you're my daughter and I don't know why I needed any in the first place. Spencer I love you and your dad and your brothers made me realize that your not going to change being who you are and your still going to be the same Spencer that I help raise"

Spencer: "thank you mom and I love you too" and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Paula: "but it still doesn't mean I'm not going to be scared for you because I know there are some people out there that aren't going to accept what you believe in"

Spencer: "I know mom and that's a risk I'm willing to take as long as I have my family behind me"

Paula: "were going to stand behind you no matter what and another thing your father pointed out to me is that were moving to LA and people there are more open-minded out then they are here. In addition, we only have 5 soon to be 4 days and we have so much packing to do. So I was thinking you don't have to go to school so we can get this packing stuff faster"

Spencer: "ok" and gives her another hug "you're the best" thinks of something "mom can Gabby help"

Paula: "sure she can help, the more the merrier" pauses "Spencer can I ask you something"

Spencer: "sure mom what is it?"

Paula: "are you and Gabby…you know together"

Spencer: with a smile on her face and shacks her head no "no mom were just friends"

Paula: "but friends don't kiss like the way you and her were the other day"

Spencer: "I just got caught up in the moment that's all. I don't have feelings for her like that, I mean yea I love her but she's like my sister"

Paula: "does she know that?"

Spencer: "yea that's what I went to talk to her about" pauses "in a way I'm glad were moving because I can start over being who I really am and in a way I'm sad because I don't have my best friend to support me"

Paula: "yea it is but you'll make new friends and we can send for Gabby for like winter break or summer vacation"

Spencer: "thanks mom" and hugs her again

They stud there talking a little bite longer and then Spencer ask if she can call Gabby to see if she wants to help her once she gets out of school the next day.

Spencer: "Hey Gabby"

Gabby: "Hey Spence, how did everything go?"

Spencer: "everything went great and my mother even apologized to me"

Gabby: "wow that's great so to what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call at 10:00 at night"

Spencer: "well I just wanted to tell you that I'm not gonna be at school for these last days because we got so much packing to do and I wanted to know if you wanna come over after schools out so you can come and help me"

Gabby: "sure I'll be glad to help my best friend move away from me"

Spencer: "aww come on don't say that like I want to leave, we'll still be best friends"

Gabby: "yea right once you get there your gonna get a new best friend"

Spencer: "don't say that, no one can every replace you"

Gabby: "k, you promise"

Spencer: "I promise, so are you gonna come or what"

Gabby: "yea I'll be there" pauses "Spence does this mean your not going to Johns Halloween party"

Spencer: "I'm not sure"

Gabby: "come on you gotta come"

Spencer: "I don't know because were leaving early in the morning the next morning"

Gabby: "just come for a little while"

Spencer: "I'll think about it"

Gabby: "k I'll see you tomorrow then"

Spencer: "yea goodnite"

Gabby: "nite"

**Ashley 8:00pm LA time**

Ashley: "I can't believe how bored I am"

Sherry: "didn't find anyone to chat with?"

Ashley: "nope only the same lame ass people from king"

Sherry: "your one of those lame ass king people"

Ashley: "ay I'm not lame just bored"

Sherry: "whatever helps you sleep at night Ash"

Ashley: "shut up" and throws a pillow at her "I might as well do my homework"

Sherry: "yea"

_Knock knock knock_

Sherry: "who is it"

Maria: "its your mother"

Sherry: "come in"

Maria: "so what are you girls doing?"

"Homework"

Maria: "oh ok, Ashley I need to speak to you when your done"

Ashley: "ok" Maria leaves and she turns towards Sherry "I wonder what she wants to talk about with me?" with a puzzled look.

Sherry: "probably its about her conversation with your mom and dad"

Ashley: "oh yea I forgot about that"

Sherry: "you always forget about everything"

Ashley: "hey not everything, I still remember…"

Sherry: she cuts her off "don't say it, I already know what or who your gonna say"

Ashley: "how do you know what I was going to say?"

Sherry: "because I can see it written all over your face"

Ashley: "no you can't"

Sherry: "yes you can, you have like this new glow about you I can't explain"

Ashley: "yea well after that talk we had in the car you got me thinking I'm not a bad person I just sometimes make bad decisions but that's all gonna change. I can feel it"

Sherry: "I'm glad now finish your homework so you can talk to ma"

Ashley: "alright"

An hour later Ashley was done doing her math and history homework.

Ashley: "finally I'm done" and stretches her arms up "I never knew homework was so easy"

Sherry: "how do you know you have all the answers right?"

Ashley: "because I know, just check them yourself if you don't believe me"

Sherry: "fine let me check" she goes over a few of Ashley's answers and so far they were correct and she was impresses "I gotta give it to you Davies, for a person that rarely goes to school you got everything right, your smarter then I thought you was" and laughs. Ashley hits her on the shoulder "owww you gotta stop hitting me Ash. I'm gonna call a teen hotline on abusive best friends" and continues laughing.

Ashley: "ok ok I'll stop hitting you and for your info I've always been smart I just don't chose to let people know that, know I'm gonna go take shower because I'm sooo tired"

Sherry: "k but don't forget ma wants to talk to you first"

Ashley: "yea that's right let me go before I forget" and giggle's a little to herself when she exits the room she walks down the hall to Mrs. Pena's home office. The reason why she had a home office was because she was a lawyer and she chose to have it in her house because of Juan. She knocks on the door.

_Knock knock knock_

Maria: "entra"

Ashley: she walks in and sees Maria at her desk doing some paper work. "so what do you wanna talk to me about?"

Maria: "well I talked with your mother and she was pissed like you said she was going to be but then I bought up some illegal matters so she shut right up"

Ashley: she starts laughing "what about my dad?"

Maria: "well I told him the situation and he was pretty mad that you never said anything to him about your mother kicking you out the house and that you slept on the beach the other night"

Ashley: "opps must of slipped my mind"

Maria: "I bet"

Ashley: "I didn't think he would really care to tell you the truth" pauses "so what's he gonna do"

Maria: "well he ask me to take care of you, which as you know I gladly excepted you in my family, and that his lawyers are going to contact me in a few minutes"

Ashley: "lawyers, why does he need his lawyers"

Maria: "because he wants to appoint me temporary guardianship over you until he announces his retirement which is in 2 months from now.

Ashley: "wow he actually is gonna retire, I read about it but didn't think it was true"

Maria: "also he asked me if I could help him find a way to get you mother out of the house. Which is why I told her it was illegal to throw a minor out in the streets"

Ashley: "I bet that got her attention."

Maria: "yea it did, Ashley let me ask you something"

Ashley: "ok go right ahead"

Maria: "are you willing to testify in front of a judge in family court against you mother"

Ashley: "yea why wouldn't I be? She's mad my life impossible not its time I made hers impossible."

Maria: "ok so then that means where going to court on Friday which is tomorrow"

Ashley: "tomorrow but what about my date with Lisa Diaz the hottest 'straight' girl in school"

Maria: Ashley I'm sure you can reschedule"

Ashley: "yea yea"

Maria: "ok so go get some sleep because tomorrow is going to be a long day"

Ashley: "ok goodnight see you manana" and smiles at her

Maria: "ok buonas noches" and gives her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Ashley leaves Maria's office and heads towards the bathroom and takes a shower once she's done she enter Sherry's room and she's sitting on her bed with her laptop on her lap.

Ashley: "what are you doing?"

Sherry: "nothing just checking out my myspace"

Ashley: "oh anything interesting?"

Sherry: "not really, I put Spencer Carlin name in the search and there are a lot of Spencer Carlin's out there"

Ashley: "how many?"

Sherry: "there over 5000 pages and most of them are guys"

Ashley: "can't you narrow it down to just girls" now getting comfortable next to Sherry

Sherry: "yea that's what I was about to do when you came in"

Ashley: "so what are you waiting for hurry up" getting all excited

Sherry: "hold up give me a sec"

Sherry clicks on the button that says female and narrows it down to 1000 girls with the name Spencer Carlin. Ashley looks at all the pictures and none of them was Spencer. They stayed there looking for an hour but still nothing and the both of them just called it a night. Little did they know it they would have clicked to the next page then Ashley would have seen Spencer.

------------

TBC

I know Im not there yet. LOL But Im getting there, just comment if you want but it makes me work faster when everyone does comment, Im not forcing you, you can comment if you want , Im was just letting you now. LOL Hope you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ashleys screen name I couldn't quite make it out so if its wrong sorry LOL_

**Chapter 14**

**Spencer 11:30am Ohio day 4**

Her dad had to go in to work, her mom went to get more boxes, Glenn went to school and Clay was in his room packing away. So she was basically alone even with Clay there. She was bored and she couldn't do anymore packing because she ran out of boxes so she had to wait for her mother so she went to Clays room to talk to him.

_Knock knock knock_

Clay: "yes"

Spencer: "can I come in?"

Clay: "sure"

Spencer: "hey"

Clay: "what's up"

Spencer: "nothing I have to wait for mom to come back with some more boxes"

Clay: "oh, so what's on your mind?"

Spencer: "can I ask you something?"

Clay: "sure"

Spencer: "how did you know I was gay before I even said anything and why you never said anything?"

Clay: "because every time I would see you go out on dates you would put on this fake smile that I know all to well and that everyone else seems to be blinded by and you didn't look happy and I didn't tell you because you had to figurer it out on your own not me"

Spencer: "that's all"

Clay: "no and the way you always looked and Jessica Spinner like if you just wanted to plant a kiss on her lips or something"

Spencer: a look of shock on her face "no I didn't" and a smile spreads across her face "ok fine I had a crush on her and anyways were leaving in like 4 days and she's straight"

Clay: "yea…sooo what do you thinking about the move?"

Spencer: "I'm kinda excited"

Clay: surprised at her answer "really after the little scene you created the other day"

Spencer: "yea I know that's after the fact thou, I've changed my mind about the move I think it would be great plus I get to be myself and not care what other people think."

Clay: "I'm glad your finally gonna be yourself" and wraps her in his arms.

Spencer: "thanks" she lets out of the embraces and heads out the door "so I'm gonna make something to eat, you want anything while I'm down there"

Clay: "nah I'm good thanks for asking"

Spencer: "your welcome"

She leaves Clays room to head down to the kitchen when she hears John Norris the guy from MTV news on her TV and continues making her way towards the kitchen when she hears him say Raife Davies. The first name really didn't catch her attention but the last name did. She turns back around and runs to her room but by the time she gets there the announcement was over. She doesn't know but she just has a feeling that this Raife Davies has something to do with her Ashley Davies, so instead of going downstairs to make herself something to eat she went on the Internet and goggles his name. His name pops up and she clicks on his bio and reads it and finds out that he has a 16 year old daughter that lives in Los Angeles but it doesn't say her name so then she goggles Ashley's name and comes up that's she is connected to Raife Davies but no picture of her. She searches and searches and when she was going to close the link there was a picture of Raife Davies and his daughter Ashley Davies, she's clicks on the picture to make it bigger but the picture was so small all she can make out was Raife and a young girl with tanned skin, brown hair pulled up in to a ponytail with big sunglasses on but she can see her smile and it's the same smile that was in her dreams. Her heart dropped, she knows its her Ashley, she can fell it so then she clicks and saves the picture to show it to Gabby when she comes later on.

**Ashley 12pm LA time**

Ashley: with a smile on her face "I can't believe the judge told her she had twenty four hours to leave the house. This had to be the best day of my life"

Maria: "well she should have known better then to throw you out. She broke the agreement she made with your father after they got divorced."

Ashley: "and what agreement was that?"

Maria: "well after your parents got divorced your dad made her sign and agreement stating as long as his daughter (you) lives in the house so can she, so since she kicked you out she's out of the house as well and without any money"

Ashley: "so what's gonna happen to me and the house?"

Maria: "that's why were going to family court because he's filing for full custody over you and granting me temporary custody until his retirement."

Ashley: "and you don't mind, you would do that for me"

Maria: "of course mija, your like a daughter to me. I would do anything for you" and gives her a hug

As then Christine was coming out of the court room and sees Ashley hugging Maria

Christine: "you little slut, what your sleeping with your lawyer aren't you gay slut, your just like your father. You and your father are going to pay for doing this to me, you will see and regret everything" her lawyer telling her to be quiet and she pushes him away and tells him "it doesn't matter I already lost" and then she screams out to Ashley "I wish you was never born" and leaves the courthouse.

Ashley having tears running down her face leaves and heads to the bathroom with Maria right behind her.

Maria: "Ashley don't listen to what she said she's just trying to get to you"

Ashley: tears stilling coming down "but I can't help it. She's my mother and she's doesn't even love me how am I not suppose to react to that"

Maria: "I know mija but it doesn't matter anymore, I love you, Sherry, little Juan your dad. You have a lot of people that care about you"

As if on cue her father comes in the bathroom after the scene, his ex causes.

Raife: "Ashley, honey are you ok"

Ashley: she sees him and wraps her arms around him "daddy"

Raife: "shhh its gonna be ok I'm here now, shhhh" rubbing her back to sooth the pain she's feeling after what her mother said to her.

Ashley was crying for about forty-five minutes in the bathroom with her father there to hold her. He calms her down enough so they can see the next judge. The judge granted Raife full custody and temporary custody to Ms. Pena until his retirement because Christine never showed up. While everything was happening there was a reporter there that caught everything that happened and took down exactly what Christine said to Ashley before she stormed out the courthouse.

**Spencer 3:00pm Ohio time**

Spencer: "Gabby guess what I just found"

Gabby: "what?"

Spencer: "remember when I told you I had a dream about a girl named Ashley Davies"

Gabby: rolling her eyes but making sure Spencer didn't see you "yea sure how can I forget" with just a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Spencer: "so yea I was coming out of Clay's room and I was passing mine to go make me something to eat. Then I hear John Norris you know that guy that's on MTV news" Gabby nods her head yes "well he said something about Raife Davies"

Gabby: "what about him"

Spencer: "hello they have the same last name"

Gabby: "lots of people have the same last name, doesn't mean they're related"

Spencer: "yea but…just let me finish"

Gabby: "ok go right ahead" sounding annoyed

Spencer: "like I was saying they have the same last name so I decided to goggle his name and I clicked on his bio and as I was reading it said he has a 16yr old daughter but it doesn't say her name. So then I decide to goggle her name and its said Ashley Davies daughter of Raife Davies music rock star blah blah blah blah"

Gabby: "I'm sure she's not the only Ashley Davies around there"

Spencer: getting annoyed with Gabby "would you let me finish" Gabby nods her head to go right ahead and she continues "so I was trying to find a picture and all I came up was this (opens the picture) and I'm 100 sure it's the girl from my dreams"

Gabby: "how are you so sure that pictures so small"

Spencer: "because that smile, I could never forget that smile its like implanted in my drain"

Gabby: "ok so where does she live"

Spencer: with a big smile on her face "Los Angeles what are the odds of that"

Gabby: "that still doesn't matter Los Angeles is huge"

Spencer: "yea I know but maybe she goes to the same school I'm going to"

Gabby: "I doubt that"

Spencer: "why"

Gabby: "because she's probably some rich snobby girl that goes to some private school"

Spencer: "I don't think she's a snob"

Gabby: "Spencer you don't even know her"

Spencer: "so but I can feel it"

Gabby: "whatever" and rolls her eyes to Spencer

Spencer: sensing the change in Gabby's mood "what's wrong"

Gabby: "you keep on talking about this girl as if you know her. Its like your obsess and its getting annoying"

Spencer: "I can't help it, I feel so drawn towards her and I don't know why"

Without saying anything else they both just continue packing Spencer's things into boxes and Spencer not mentioning Ashley's name again because she notice every time she does mention her name Gabby gets jealous. She knows her and Gabby will remain best friends but she can't help to thing that Gabby's not telling her something but doesn't think that right there and then wouldn't be a good time to ask her what was really wrong. So she just placed her thoughts in the back of her mind and waits for another time to bring it up.

**Ashley 3:00pm LA time**

Once they were done at the courthouse, they were a lot of TV reporters and paparazzi outside lined up ready to get the latest scoop of the day. So instead of going through the front they went through the back to avoid all the cameras that were waiting for them.

They get to the safety of Mrs. Pena's house and Ashley goes straight to Sherry's room to cry some more. Sherry was at cheerleading practice and wont be home until later and Maria went to go pick Juan up from day-care so she was home alone. Out of tears, she decides to watch TV so she puts it on MTV. She was watching Next when 10 minutes before 4 John Norris comes on and they play back what happened in the courthouse again and not matter how hard she tried no to care the tears came rolling down her face. As she was crying on Sherry's bed, someone comes in the room but she doesn't notice.

"Ashley what's wrong?" and climes on to the bed and lays on Ashley's back "don't cry Ashley. Pweez don't cry"

Ashley turns around and looks at Juan and gives him a hug

Juan: "why are you crying?"

Ashley: trying to whip the tears away but they still keep on coming down "its nothing kiddo"

Juan: "when I cry its because I'm sad are you sad?"

Ashley: with the sniffles "just..a little"

Juan: "when I'm sad mami kisses me on my head and gives me a hug" so he does the same thing to Ashley "and then she says I love you" pauses "I love you Ashley"

Ashley: that just made her cry more and she tightens her embrace on him "I love you too kiddo" and they stay there after a while and they both fell asleep.

Saturday comes and Ashley doesn't ask Lisa out again, she just wasn't in the mood to go anywhere.

Sherry: "come on Ash there's parties all weekend and your telling me you're not in the mood to party. That's not the Ashley I know"

Ashley: "Sherry I'm really not in the mood you can go alone, I'm gonna stay and watch Juan for your mom"

Sherry: "come on I know you really don't wanna baby sit my baby brother"

Ashley: "no I really do I love spending time with him"

Sherry: "yea me too but not all weekend"

Ashley: "look I'm really not in the mood after what happened yesterday and the TV and everyone knowing that women said all those hateful words to me"

Sherry: "Ash there just words, sticks and stones may break you bones but words could never hurt you"

Ashley: "well that's bullshit, you have your mother say all those words to you and lets see how you would feel afterwards. I feel like my hearts been ripped out, stomped on and thrown in the garbage"

Sherry: "that's why it would be a very good idea if we party to get your mind off of everything that happened"

Ashley: "yea that would be a great idea it no one knew my business. If I go people are just gonna be talking shit then I'm gonna have to knock someone out and that someone is probably gonna be Madison and I'm really really not in the mood to deal with her."

Sherry: "ok fine don't come. But while I'm partying, having fun and you're here moping around, don't say I didn't tell you so"

Ashley: "whatever I'll live"

Sherry: "ok bye chica"

Ashley: "bye have fun"

Sherry leaves and Ashley heads towards her laptop that she got from her house and decides to go on a LA gay teen chat room. She chats for about 30 minutes and was about to get off but a screen name catches her attention. Therefore, she decides to IM the person.

**ashleyrockzz: hey**

**Ohioqte: hi who's this?**

**ashleyrockzz: no one you know, r u m/f?**

**Ohioqte: ic f u?**

**ashleyrockzz: f age? **

**Ohioqte: 16 u?**

**ashleyrockzz: same**

**ashleyrockzz: home come I never seen you in here before**

**Ohioqte: becuz this would be my first time being in this chat room**

**ashleyrockzz: oOOo ic, so what brings you to the LA gay teen chat room qte?**

**Ohioqte: umm let me see I'm gay and a teen**

**ashleyrockzz: smart ass hehe**

**Ohioqte: why thnk u. LOL and I'm moving to LA in a few days so I wanted to check it out**

**ashleyrockzz: cool cool where in LA are you moving to**

**Ohioqte: not sure really**

**ashleyrockzz: so whats you name qte?"**

**Ohioqte: Im not sure if I should tell you, you could be a stalker for all I know**

**ashleyrockzz: oh come on Im not a stalker I promise **

**Ohioqte: maybe later**

**ashleyrockzz: cool what time is it over there in Ohio?**

**Ohioqte: right now its almost 12am and over there?**

**ashleyrocks: its 10 over here**

**Ohioqte: so why are you home instead of partying?**

**ashleyrockzz: becuz Im not in the mood to party. I party ever weekend I guess its time for a break. how about u?**

**Ohioqte: well I still got some packing to do and Im not really the party type person. I go when Im in the mood**

**ashleyrockzz: that's cool not everyone likes parties**

**After 3 hours of chatting and getting to know each other, Spencer was getting tired**

**Ohioqte: well Ashley it was nice chatting with you but Im getting sleepy**

**ashleyrockzz: you too qte  well I guess I'll let you sleep and chat with you some other time.**

**Ohioqte: yea that would be nice bye**

**ashleyrockzz: yea it would**

**ashleyrockzz: hey you never told me your name**

**Ohioqte: Spencer, Spencer Carlin, look me up sometime when I get to LA, goodnite Ashley**

and signs off before Ashley had the chance to reply.

When Ashley read the last message that Spencer sent she stud in shock she could believe she was talking to Spencer Carlin. She new something was up when she was getting butterflies in her stomach just by talking to her on the Internet. Still in a daze, Sherry walks in the room and sees the expression she had on her face so she walked up to her.

Sherry: "Ashley…Ashley" waving her hands in front of her face "Ash hello Ashley you're scaring me"

Ashley: "oh my god you would not believe what just happened to me"

Sherry: "what" and sits right next to her

Ashley points to the IM's and Sherry starts reading. After she was done, she was now in shock herself.

Sherry: "wow" that's all that came out of her mouth

Ashley: "yea I know, what are the chances of that happening"

Sherry: "a billion to one" pauses "wow" Ashley now thinking that Sherry is in more shock then she is "that's just weird"

Ashley: "yea you telling me"

After they were done, talking they both laid down, Sherry fell asleep, and Ashley just laid there staring at the ceiling and her heart beating like crazy thinking about Spencer.

**Spencer 4:00pm Ohio time day 2**

Spencer was done packing and was leaving tomorrow early in the morning for the airport. It's been 2 days since her chat with ashleyrockzz and she desperately wanted to chat with her, she doesn't now why but the urge to talk to her was there. Also she hasn't spoken to Gabby either since Friday. She wasn't sure if she was avoiding her or she just had things to do. Remembering that Gabby wanted her to go to the party, she tries to call her one last time. The phone rings 5 times and she was about to hang up but she picked it up and it sounds like she's been running or something.

Gabby: not knowing who it was "hello"

Spencer: "hey Gabby"

Gabby: "oh hey Spence"

Spencer: "ok you don't sound like you wanted to hear from me"

Gabby: "no its not that I just came from jogging and I'm just tired"

Spencer: "oh…sooo do you still want me to come to Johns party with you"

Gabby: "I don't know that's up to you Spence"

Spencer: sensing there's something, wrong with her friend "ok what's wrong?"

Gabby: "nothings wrong"

Spencer: "don't lie to me Gabriella Francesca Randal!"

Gabby: "fine fine"

Spencer: "so tell me what's wrong"

Gabby: "come to my house and I'll tell you"

Spencer: "oh I'll be there in an hour, I'm going to take a shower first before I go"

Gabby: "ok see you then" and hangs up

Spencer takes a shower, grabs something to eat and heads over to Gabby's house

Spencer: "so what's up, why have you been avoiding me" biting in to her apple

Gabby: acting as if she doesn't know what Spencer's talking about "I have not been avoiding you"

Spencer: "yes you have. Is it because something I did or say" trying to think back to Friday to see if she did or said anything to Gabby to make her avoid her the whole weekend. The only thing she remembers was when she was talking about Ashley. Then is clicked (Ashley she must be jealous or something)

Gabby: "no…well yes"

Spencer: wanting to hear it from her own mouth she asks, "what, is it because of Ashley"

Gabby: "actually yes it is" pauses and tries to think of how she was going to tell her best friend that she was in love with her

Spencer: "why?" with a confused look on her face.

Gabby: "because I'm…I'm"

Spencer: "your what, just say it"

Gabby: "jealous…I'm jealous ok are you happy now"

Spencer: "jealous of what?"

Gabby: "jealous that you think of her and that you think she's beautiful and all those other things and not me and then you act like your in love with her and you don't even know her. I just don't get why? why not me"

Spencer in shock not knowing what to say to Gabby's out burst and just stands there staring at her.

Gabby: "and you not loving me like I love you. I know you want us to be best friends but that changed the day YOU kissed me and made me think you wanted the same thing. You would think I would hate you for breaking my heart but I don't. I still love you and its hurts so much" tears running done her face "I know your not gonna love me that way I want and I know your gonna find someone to love you and you love them back" pauses again and whips way the tears left on her cheek "and now your leaving and I'm gonna set my feelings aside and be the best best friend I can be and be there for you no matter what"

Spencer: with tears of her own "I don't know what to say"

Gabby: "there's nothing to be said"

Spencer: "I do…I do love you but…"

Gabby: cutting her off "I know I know just not in that way"

Spencer: "I'm sorry"

Gabby: "I know you are, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for avoiding you and not coming to you in the first place"

Spencer gives Gabby one last hug and decides not to go to the party because its going to be to painful to be leaving all her friends so she just tells Gabby to tell them that she's going to miss them and she'll see them when she visits.

---------------

TBC

Feel free to comment. This is my version of Spashley until we get to the meet. LOL I don't know Im thinking about not waiting the 3 more days to let them meet because I'm even getting frustrated myself. LOL but well see what brainstorming I'm going to come up with.


	15. Chapter 15

_Well well well here it is Chapter 15, Im tried right now so if I missed a few errors here and there you will have to excuse me. Hope you enjoy_

**Chapter 15**

****

****

**Ashley 7:00pm LA time**

Sherry: "so Ash you going to the Halloween dance at school."

Ashley: "hells no, you know I don't go to those things"

Sherry: "yea but I thought you was turning over a new leaf in life"

Ashley: "yea but I'm not willing to die doing so"

Sherry: "what do you mean?"

Ashley: "I mean if I go there it's like throwing a stake to a bunch of hungry ass hyenas"

Sherry: "nothings gonna happen I promise. When I went to the party on Saturday no one even mentioned what happened"

Ashley: "that still doesn't mean there not gonna say anything"

Sherry: "look just come and if anyone says anything we can always leave, there's no harm in trying is there"

Ashley: "no I guess not"

Sherry: "so does this mean your coming with me?"

Ashley: "sure why not"

Sherry: "yay" and starts jumping around like a little kid

Ashley rolls her eyes at Sherry and goes into her closet to see what she can make a costume out of her clothes. When she finally comes out she has on black leggings with a large gray t-shirt with the neck cut out and showing her shoulders and with a huge belt wrapping around her waist loosely over the gray shirt that's pulled out a little, her hair was teased and put with a high sideways ponytail and as for her makeup she had some mascara and eyeliner making it look very 80's and natural colored lips gloss.

Ashley: spinning around "how do I look"

Sherry: bobbing her head up and down "very 80's"

Ashley: "cool are you ready?"

Sherry: "yea all I have to put on it my tail" she was cat women

Ashley feeling like Spencer was going to be on later that night so she leaves her screen name on and leaves an away message saying leave you name and your number and I'll get back to you Spencer  just to making sure she knows the message is meant for her and no one else.

They arrive at the party and everything so far was going good. They both headed towards a table in the other side of the room and grab something to drink when a certain hott Latina girl comes up from behind Ashley and whispers in her ear "where were you on Friday I was waiting for you"

Ashley: "I was busy" and turns around to face Lisa

Lisa: "with what"

Ashley: "personal stuff"

Lisa: "yea I heard" she moves in closer to her ear and whispers "so what about that date"

Ashley: getting annoyed by her "Lisa your straight, I want a girl that knows what she wants"

Lisa: still whispering in her ears "I know what I want and I want you" and kisses her on her jaw line

Ashley: "really what part do you want my body or just me?" she doesn't answer, "that's what I thought" and walks away but was stopped.

Lisa: now pissed "what's up with you, what happened to the Ashley who wants to have fun"

Ashley: "she grow up" and yanks her arm away from Lisa and goes outside

Sherry goes outside and sees Ashley sitting on a bench wishing she was home on her laptop talking to Spencer.

Sherry: sliding in next to Ashley "what's wrong?"

Ashley: "its just I want a new life you know no drinking, no drugs and sex with the same person for the rest of my life" pauses "but people already know me as the wild rebel, have sex with every girl I meet and try any drug that someone puts in from on me and I don't want that life anymore and not matter how hard I try my past is always there to haunt me."

Sherry: "but Ash that's just it, the past is the past. The past is what made you to be the person you are right now. You had to go through all the rough stuff to bring you to where you are right now and that's what makes you such a strong person"

Ashley: "yea I guess your right. I just want to start over you know a clean slate."

Sherry: "yea" pauses "and I'm gonna be here to help you if you need me"

Ashley: "yea" gives her a hug and tells her thank you.

While they stayed on the bench a little longer just talking about anything and nothing, Madison was hiding listening to everything that Ashley was telling Sherry.

**Spencer 12:00am Ohio time leaving day**

Spencer was bored, sad and excited all at the same time. She wished she would have gone to the party to say goodbye to all her friends but it was to late now she just decided to email each and every one of her closes friends. After about and an hour of emailing all her friends she decides to check who's on her buddy list and sees ashleyrockzz screen name on and has a huge smile on her face but soon faded when she clicks on it and it has the away message on it. When she reads it she starts smiling again and write back to her.

Ohioqte: hey Ashley if that's really your name, I was hoping you were on but I guess your not. I just wanted to tell you know that Im leaving today for LA and umm I don't usually do this but I think you're a really cool person and I wanna get to know you and umm yea that's it ohh and here's my number its still a Ohio number but it still works its (330)-996-3744 that's my cell, yea so goodnite.

And signs off, satisfied with herself she lays on her bed in a blissful sleep until she had to wake up in 2hrs to leave for the airport which its about an hour and a half away from her house.

**Ashley 12:00am LA time**

Sherry: "so did you have fun?"

Ashley: "yea, I didn't think I was but I did"

Sherry: "I'm glad you did. You see I told you no one was gonna bother you"

Ashley: "yea I guess you was right" and they both start giggling but remembering that Juan and Maria were sleeping so they lower their voices.

Sherry head towards the kitchen and Ashley goes up the stairs towards there room. The first thing she does is go to her laptop and checks is anyone left any messages for her. When she opens it she has about 20 missed messages with names and numbers she doesn't know of until she got to the last one. Her heart was just about to explode from her chest and her jaw felt like it just hit the floor.

Sherry once again sees Ashley in shock so instead of asking she just went to Ashley's laptop and reads what's on it and she mirrors Ashley's expression. Sherry finally breaks the silence.

Sherry: still staring at the laptop "sooo what are you gonna do?"

Ashley: "I…I I don't know"

Sherry: "what do you mean you don't know? This is what you've been hoping for."

Ashley: "I know but what would I say, hi I think you're the girls from my dreams"

Sherry: "nooo just be yourself, don't even mention the dream and by the way you don't even know what she looks like"

Ashley: "yea I do"

Sherry: "what she sent you a picture"

Ashley: "no"

Sherry: "so then how….ohhh you think she looks like the Spencer in your dreams"

Ashley: "yea I know she does. I'm 100 positive that she is"

Sherry: "ok how about is she isn't"

Ashley: "I don't know, I haven't had time to think this far ahead. Everything's just happening so quick"

Sherry: "yea well she's gonna be here today, so you have to think quicker"

Ashley: "what do you think I should do?"

Sherry: "just call her and ask to meet up somewhere or you can pick her up and show her around"

Ashley: "ok you make it sound easy"

Sherry: "it is easy Ash. What are you so nervous about?"

Ashley: "I don't know, what if she doesn't like me or I'm not good enough for her"

Sherry: "how would you know it you never try?"

Ashley: "I know but I just don't wanna get my heart broken or break hers"

Sherry: "Ashley your going way ahead of yourself. You haven't even met her yet and your already breaking things off before you give it a shot. Just go with the flow and let nature takes its course."

Ashley: "thanks" and gives her a hug "you gotta be sick and tired of listening me about everything that's happening."

Sherry: "no I'm glad you trust me enough to talk to me about this. I'm your best friend and now your sister so now I have to deal with it" and shoves Ashley off her bed "now get your ass to bed because we still got school tomorrow"

Ashley: "fine" she runs towards the bathroom before Sherry can get a chance and locks the door before she tires to open it.

Sherry: "you ass" and laughs to herself

Ashley was up before anyone in the house and already dressed and ready for school. Sherry sees her and gave her a look of confusion.

Sherry: "what are you doing up so early"

Ashley: "I couldn't sleep"

Sherry: "you mean you haven't slept"

Ashley: "I tried, I closed my eyes and still I just couldn't fall asleep"

Sherry: "why?"

Ashley: "why do you think, because I'm nervous, excited, anxious…" as she kept on listing everything she was feeling at the moment, Sherry's mom hears some of what she was saying and enters their room.

Maria: "what are you anxious about?" looking at Ashley

Ashley: "oh nothing Maria"

Maria: "please call me ma and why don't I believe what your saying"

Sherry: "she's anxious because she's in loveeeee" dragging the word love a little longer when usual.

Ashley: "no I'm not"

Sherry: "ma yea she is, you gotta see how she glows every time she talks about this girl and you know what?"

Maria: "what?"

Sherry: "she hasn't even met her yet"

Ashley: throwing a pillow at her head "thanks for opening your big fat mouth now hers gonna think I'm crazy"

Maria: "no I'm not, so when are you going to meet the lucky lady"

Ashley: blushing a little "I don't know, She gave me her number to call her but I don't wanna call know, that would just make me sound desperate"

Maria: "yea you don't wanna sound to desperate"

Ashley: "hey" and the all start giggling

Maria: "look just give it a day or two and then after that just call her"

Ashley: "yea that sounds good" and giver her a hug

Maria: "no problem mija now go get something to eat before you go to school"

Ashley goes downstairs, eats something real quick, and decides to go to school in her own car. She still had an hours left before school started so she goes to the beach first for a little while to clear her head. She goes to her usual spot and sits down and thinks about what Maria told her about waiting a day or two but she couldn't and just decides to just text Spencer instead of actually talking to her. So without thinking she texts her.

hey, yea my name is Ashley, I was going 2 call you but I wasn't sure if u arrived yet. So if u want u can call me at dis number when u get to LA 3 – A

and presses send and was happy with the decision she made. As soon as she sent the text, she got one back and was surprised by the fast reply

where ur 3 - S

and smiles when Spencer sent back the heart

da beach just waiting till I have 2 get 2 skool 3 - A

oOOo wat skool u go 2 3 - S

king high where ru 3 - A

**Spencers P.O.V**

OMG dats da skool Im starting 2morrow and Im my new house 3 - A

wow cool so then I'll c u 2omorrow 3 - A

yea I can't wait 3 – S

me too well I gtg 2 skool call me la8er 3 - A

k bye 3

She shuts her phone and had a huge smile on her face and talks to herself "I can't believe she goes to king high, I can't believe I'm going to meet her tomorrow"

Glenn walks in on her talking to herself, "who are you going to meet tomorrow?"

Spencer: "Ashley she's goes to king high that school where were going to tomorrow"

Glenn: "that's cool is she hott"

Spencer: "I don't know, I don't even know what she looks like"

Glenn: "huh how are you not going to know what she looks like"

Spencer: "I talked to her once on the Internet for hours and we got along really well I didn't think to ask for picture of her"

Glenn: "so how are you going to meet her it you don't know what she looks like?"

Spencer: "well I'm gonna call her later once school lets out"

Glenn: "cool just let me know if you need anything"

Spencer: "k thanks" and hugs her brother

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Once she got her last text from Spencer, she calls Sherry right away

Ashley: "SherrySherrySherryohmygodohmygodohmygod" saying real fast

Sherry: "what! What's wrong? Slow down"

Ashley: trying to calm herself down "well I decided to text Spencer and stuff so she asked me what school I go to and I told her and guess what"

Sherry: "what?"

Ashley: "she's going to king too. I'm telling you this is meant to be"

Sherry: "wow this is freaky"

Ashley: nodding her head yes like if Sherry can see her though the phone "you know what would even be more freakier"

Sherry: "what?"

Ashley: "if she looks her"

Sherry: "I know, what are you gonna do if she does"

Ashley: "I don't know probably faint"

Sherry: "no your not"

Ashley: "yea I am, I feel as though I'm gonna faint right now"

Sherry: "where are you anyways"

Ashley: "at the beach, I just needed to clear my head and now I just made it worst but texting her"

Sherry: "well there's nothing you can do now"

Ashley: "yea I guess not"

Sherry: "the best thing you can do is suck it up"

Ashley: "yea yea I know. I don't even know why I feel like this. I never felt like this before and it scares me"

Sherry: "this just means you're really like this girl that's all"

Ashley: "yea but I've like other girls before and this never happened. I don't think I can do this"

Sherry: "yea you can and you will. I'll be there with you ever step of the way"

Ashley: "thanks, I don't think I could do this without you"

Sherry: "no problem, so I'll meet you at school ok, bye"

Ashley: "ok bye"

Ashley stayed at the beach a little longer before it was time for her to head to school. She gets to the school still early so she decides to just sit there listening to music trying to clear her head. She turns her head and she sees Madison coming her way, so then she gets out of the car.

Ashley: "what do you want?"

Madison: "I need to talk to you"

Ashley: "about what?"

Madison: "about us"

Ashley: giving a look of confusion "what do you mean about us, there is no us, and there will never be an us" and she turns to walk about from Madison but was stopped by a hand on her forearm.

Madison: now pissed "don't you walk away from me"

Ashley: turns to face her "get you fucking hands off of me" and yanks her arm away from her "and I'll walk away from who ever I feel like walking away from" then she gets in her face and pushes Madison on her shoulder "you are no one to tell me what I can and can not do, now if you'll excuse me I have a class to get to" and pushes her out of her way.

Sherry: seeing everything from her car and steps out and walks towards Madison and starts yelling at her "what the hell did you do to her?"

Madison: "nothing what the hell is your problem" yelling at Sherry back

Sherry: "my problem is that you're always trying to start trouble with Ashley"

Madison: "what she's your girlfriend now, since when you been into girls Sherry. If I would have none I would have kicked you off the squad a long time ago."

Sherry: 'no she's not my girlfriend she's, my sister. So if you don't stop fucking bother her you gonna have to answer to me"

Madison: "since when I have to answer to you"

Sherry: "since your not the captain of the squad anymore"

Madison: with a shocked look on her face "since when"

Sherry: "since me and the rest of the squad voted on it"

Madison: "when was this and why wasn't I informed"

Sherry: "we had a meeting yesterday Madison, If you weren't so busy stalking Ashley half the time you would have known and you are being informed right now" turns to leave but turns back around "oh and don't think me and Ash didn't see you hiding listening to what we were say at the dance" and leaves Madison with her mouth open.

Madison stays there is shock not believing that her whole world had come crumbling down without her even knowing it happened. While she was still standing there, Aiden comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

Aiden: "hey Madison you missed me"

She turns around and stairs at him and if looks could kill he would be dead right there and then. She shrugs him off of her and walks towards her first period class.

Aiden: saying to himself, "what did I do now" and head towards his class.

**Spencer's P.O.V 12:00pm**

Ever since they got to LA Spencer had had a smile on her face that didn't go unnoticed. Seeing that she was sitting alone looking out the window her father decides to walk up to her.

Arthur: sits down and stares at her and talks, "honey you seem happier then usual"

Spencer: with a smile on her face "yea I am"

Arthur: "and what's got you feeling this way"

Spencer: "I don't know if I should tell you"

Arthur: "come on you know I wont judge you"

Spencer: "yea I know it just, I'm not sure of it yet"

Arthur: "of what?"

Spencer: "well I kinda sort of meet someone and I'm gonna meet her tomorrow at school"

Arthur: "where did you meet her"

Spencer: "well that's the thing I meet her on the Internet. All I know is her name is Ashley but I don't know what she looks like"

Arthur: "I see…umm do you like her."

Spencer: "she seems like a nice person so yea I do like her"

Arthur: "even despite not knowing what she looks like"

Spencer: she gives her father a genuine smile "yea"

Arthur: "that's good, I hope everything goes well for you then"

Spencer: "yea me too" and give him a hug

Arthur: "what was that for"

Spencer: "just for being you and not judging me about this"

Arthur: "honey I'm just glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me these things"

Spencer: "you made it easy for me to do so"

Arthur: "I'm glad"

They stay and talk a little longer and Spencer telling him what she knows about Ashley.

**Ashley's P.O.V 12:00pm**

At lunch, Ashley goes to sit at her usual spot and sees Sherry already there waiting for her.

Sherry: "hey"

Ashley: "hey what's up?"

Sherry: "nothing much. I seen what happened this morning with you and Madison, what was that about"

Ashley: "nothing and I heard about what happened with you and her, what was that about."

Sherry: "I asked first"

Ashley: "well she came to me and asked if we can talk and I asked her what about and then she says about us like if we were a couple or something. So I told her there is no us and there never will be an us, then I went to walk away and see grab my arm. Sherry I swear I wanted to punch her in the face soooo badly but I just didn't want to get in trouble. Then she was like 'don't you walk away from me' I'm telling you that bitch is crazy. I don't know but I think I should get a restraining order against her"

Sherry: "I know she's getting really stalkery its creepy"

Ashley: "yea I know its kinda scares me"

Sherry: "I wouldn't blame you"

Ashley: "so are you gonna tell me what happened with you and her"

Sherry: "well when I seen the both of you arguing I got out of the car and went up to her and I told her to leave you alone and then she accuses me of being your lover and I corrected her and told her you was my sister"

Ashley: "I bet that confused her dumb ass" and laughs

Sherry: "yea it probably did and then I told her that she was out of the squad"

Ashley: "wow since when"

Sherry: "well remember when Madison didn't come to my house that day when you decided to go to sleep on the beach"

Ashley: "yea"

Sherry: "well the purpose of that was so we can discuss some new routines and stuff but we couldn't because the team captain 'Madison' wasn't there, so then me and the rest of the squad agreed that if she didn't show up to our next meeting which was Friday and she didn't show up"

Ashley: "you know you have just made a new enemy for life. Cheerleading is her like her life, she probably wants to kill you know"

Sherry: "please she's nothing, ohh and I also told her that we saw her yesterday listening in to what we was talking about, actually I called her a stalker" and they both burst out laughing.

---------------

TBC

I love all the bitching out to Madison she deserves it. LOL ohhh yea I almost forgot next chapter there's going to some Spashley goodness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

****

****

**Spencer P.O.V 1:30**

****

After they were settled in, Glenn asked Spencer if she wanted to take the ride with him to the school to check it out. So she went. They arrive at the school and they couldn't believe the size of it.

Spencer: "wow were so gonna get lost here tomorrow"

Glenn: "well mom told me that we could pick up our schedules today, so I figured we can find our classes today"

Spencer: "wow already but what about Clay"

Glenn: "well pick his up to, he can find his way around he's the genius. And plus I asked you to come so maybe we can bump into that girl you was telling me about"

Spencer: now little panicky "what no Glenn I'm not ready to meet her today"

Glenn: "why, you said yourself she doesn't know what u look like and you don't know what she looks like. So what's the problem?"

Spencer: "I'm just nervous"

Glenn: "nervous about what, I'm gonna be here is anything happens"

Spencer: "ok but you gotta promise me that your not gonna leave my side"

Glenn: "I promise"

Spencer: "ok" and they both get out of the car in search of the main office.

They walk around for about 10 minutes and they still couldn't find the main office so Glenn just decides to ask these two girls that were standing by a tree talking. One was tall, dark skin, long brown hair with pink tips and the other girl was short, brown curly hair that went down to pass her shoulders and tanned skin, Glenn though she was cute. So then, he walks up to them with Spencer right behind him not really looking at the two girls.

Glenn: "excuse me ladies" and sticks his hand out to shack there hands but they just look at him like if he was crazy. Seeing that they weren't buying into his charm, he just gets to the point to what he needed "sorry for bothering you two but can you point me and my sister to the main office"

Sherry: "sure it's down the hall, to the right and it says Main office on the door"

Glenn: not feeling so confident now "thanks"

Sherry: "no problem, I haven't seen you around here before are you new?"

Glenn: "yea we start tomorrow, we just came to check it out and pick up our schedules"

Sherry: "cool, by the way I'm Sherry and you are"

Glenn: "Glenn its nice meeting you" and extends his hand to shack hers "oh and this is my sister Spencer" and moves out the way so they can shack hands, as he moves out the way he sees the look on all three girls face and Spencer and the shorter girl falls faint on the floor.

Glenn: kneels down next to her and smacks her on the face lightly "Spencer…Spencer….Spence wake up"

At the same time, Sherry was trying to wake Ashley up and still in shock herself.

Sherry: "wake up Ashley…Ashley…wake up sis"

After a few minutes Spencer, come into consciousness first.

Spencer: "what…what happened?" looking at Glenn

Glenn: "you fainted once you saw her" point to the girl that was on the ground.

Spencer: she jumps up ground "oh my god that's her"

Glenn: now confused "who"

Spencer: "the girl from my dream, that's Ashley, Ashley Davies" and she suns to her side on the ground while Sherry was still trying to wake her up.

Sherry still having no success is waking her up so she moves aside and lets Spencer try.

Spencer moves more closer to Ashley resting her head on her lap. Therefore, she slowly caresses Ashley's cheek and whisper's in her ear as if she knew what she was going.

Spencer: "wake up Ash" and Ashley slowly but surely opens her eyes and looks straight at Spencer.

Ashley: sits up "Spencer" with a shock look on her face

Spencer just nods her head yes, stands up, extends her hand to help Ashley up from the ground, and just stayed looking at each other once again not saying a word.

Glenn: he turns to Sherry "what do you think this is about?"

Sherry just shrugs her shoulders and turns back around to face the girls but they were both gone.

Glenn: "where did they go"

Sherry: "I don't know, lets just check around the school first"

Glenn: "k" and he follows her

Sherry searches all over the place, the girls bathroom, the library, the auditorium everywhere and still no Spencer or Ashley. So then, they decide to check the school parking lot.

Sherry: "her car is gone"

Glenn: "where do you think they went?"

Sherry: "I don't know give me a sec to think"

Glenn: "fine while your thinking I'm gonna call my parents"

Sherry: "no, don't do that"

Glenn: "why?"

Sherry: "because if you do then your parents are probably gonna call the cops or something, I don't know"

Glenn: "good point then just let me call them and let them know that were not gonna be home for a while"

Sherry: "k"

Arthur: "hello"

Glenn: "hey dad its Glenn"

Arthur: "hey what's up son?"

Glenn: "I just wanted to call in and tell you that me and Spencer are gonna hang around for a while"

Arthur: "ok just be back before dinner"

Glenn: "ok we will, bye dad"

Arthur: "bye"

Glenn hangs up with his dad and turns to Sherry

Glenn: "so do you have any clue where you friend took my sister?"

Sherry: "I might…let's go" and starts walking towards her car "just follow me in your car k"

Glenn: "ok"

After driving for 15 minutes, Sherry finds Ashley's car and parks right next to it and Glenn parts next to Sherry's car. They get out of their cars and Glenn walks towards Sherry.

Glenn: "where to now"

Sherry: points to where Ashley's at "there but I think we should give them some time before we interrupt them"

Glenn: "yea…" they stay silent for a while but Glenn decides to talk "so tell me about yourself"

Sherry: "what do you wanna know?"

Glenn: "anything, like how old are you?"

Sherry: "16 and you?"

Glenn: "17"

Sherry: "cool…so did you leave a girl back in Ohio?"

Glenn: giving her a puzzled look, "how did you know I was from Ohio and no I didn't leave anyone back home"

Sherry: "hello Ashley's my best friend and Spencer is your sister right and I'm guessing ya live together am I right again and besides it says so on your license plates"

Glenn: felling stupid now "oh yea almost forgot about that…" pauses "what about you, you have a boyfriend?"

Sherry: "nope"

Glenn: "why, your beautiful, you seem smart and…"

Sherry: she cuts him off "are you trying to hit on me"

Glenn: "no I'm just saying" and they fall into a more awkward silence. However, Glenn again breaks the silence "so why do you think Ashley brought my sister here?"

Sherry: "I don't know, she usually comes here to clear her mind when something's bothering her, so for her to bring your sister here she must mean something to her"

Glenn: "but how, they don't even know each other"

Sherry: "I don't know, but I'm telling you ever since she had that dream about her she's never shut up"

Glenn: looking at Sherry confused "what? What dream I thought they just meet each other in a chat room"

Sherry: "yea they did meet in a chat room but Ashley had this dream days before she ever chatted with your sister and that explains how she knew what Spencer looked like. Well she told me what she looked like and when I saw your sister I was in shock myself because she described her from her hair color to her smile from a head tilt she told me that she could get out of her head"

Glenn: "that's weird I wonder is Spencer dreamt about Ashley"

Sherry: "maybe that could explain how she recognized Ashley when she saw her because I know Ashley never sent her a picture of her."

Glenn: "that does make sense"

While they're in the parking lot talking and exchanging stories. 5 minutes earlier Ashley and Spencer were sitting under that pier. In the same spot, Ashley was this morning and the same spot in Spencer's dream.

They both sit down facing each other still not saying a word afraid if they did speak that it would all be all a dream but it wasn't it was all real. Both deciding it was time to talk at the same time.

Ashley: "how did you…"

_at the same time_

Spencer: "how did you…"

Ashley: "no you go first"

Spencer: just hearing Ashley's voice sent shivers up and down her spine and she feels dizzy all of the sudden. Hesitating a little, "how…how did you know I was Spencer?"

Ashley: "I…I don't know if I should tell you, you might not believe me"

Spencer: is a soft tone "try me"

Ashley: "ok" pauses "I…I had a dream about you, even before I chatted with you in that chat room" Spencer not saying anything, so Ashley continues "I know it sounds weird but…"

Spencer: and cute her off "no…no its doesn't sound weird. That's exactly how I knew what you looked like"

Ashley: with a smile on her face "really, you dreamt about me"

Spencer: blushes a little "yea" and bows her head down

Ashley: puts her finger under Spencer's chin and lifts her head so she can gaze in to her beautiful blue eyes "tell me about it"

Spencer: "ok" still looking Ashley in her russet orb's and tells her about her dream. Ashley was now in shock "what's wrong?"

Ashley: "I…I…wow"

Spencer: "wow what?"

Ashley: "I had the same dream expect for the last part, Sherry called me and I woke up before my dream could finish and the weird part is I was sleeping in this same sport when I had it."

Spencer: "you find that weird, I think us having the same dream is freaky and you know what's even more weird"

Ashley: "what" looking at her straight in her eyes

Spencer: "In my dream when we were sitting under the pier we was sitting in this exact same spot with you sitting behind me and your arms wrapped around me"

Ashley: she gets up and stares down at Spencer and goes behind her "you mean" and sits behind her and wraps arms around her waist and settles her arms around Spencer's midriff and puts her chin on her shoulder "like this"

Spencer: "yea" and leans into Ashley's front

Ashley: "why does this feel so right as if we've known each other for so long. It just feels so good to finally hold you in my arms"

Spencer: "I don't know, I just know it does"

Ashley: "yea" and sighs into Spencer's neck

They hold each other for about 10 minutes until Sherry and Glenn interrupts them.

Sherry: "hey"

Ashley: loosens her embrace on Spencer "how did you know we was here?"

Sherry: "Ash who do you think your talking to here"

Ashley: "oh yea, you know all my secret little spots, I forgot about that" stands up and extends her hand to Spencer so she can help her up and the both of then dust the sand off themselves "but what are you doing here then"

Sherry: "well if you would have told use ya were gonna disappear then we would have not went out to look for you."

Ashley: "oh sorry about that. It was just we were still in shock so we just walk to my car and I drove to the first place that popped up in my head"

Sherry was about to speak but was cut off by Glenn

Glenn: "you can't just take my sister with you and expect everything to be fine" now pissed off

Ashley: lowers her head "I'm sorry"

Glenn: "sorry…your sorry come on Spencer were going home" and tries to grab her arm

Spencer: backs away from him "first of all who do you think you are talking to her like that and second I'm old enough to make my own decisions, I'm not a baby, she didn't force me to go with her I went on my own free will"

Glenn: "Spence you don't even know her"

Spencer: "Shut up Glenn" she turns towards Ashley "come on Ashley take me somewhere, anywhere it doesn't matter as long as I don't have to be next to my ass of an brother" and they both walk away from him.

Glenn: now yelling and walking after them "Spencer you get over here right now. You want me to call mom and dad"

Spencer: yells back at him before she gets into Ashley's car "you do what you gotta do Glenn and I'll do what I gotta do" and Ashley drives out of the beach's parking lot.

Glenn walks up to his car and punches the hood of the car

Sherry: "whoa calm down"

Glenn: "don't tell me to calm down, my sister just left with YOUR! friend and now I have no idea what I'm gonna tell my parents"

Sherry: "first of all don't yell at me because your pissed at you sister…look your sister being with Ashley is the least of your problems she wont let anything happen to her and she'll get her home safely"

Glenn: "she better"

Sherry: "she will, trust me she's not the type that wants any trouble from anyone especially parents"

Glenn: "fine but what am I gonna tell my parents when I get home and Spencer's not there with me"

Sherry: "just tell them that she just went to hang out with a friend that she meet from the Internet and that she's gonna eat dinner at her friends house. Which is going to be at my house because that's where she lives and here's my number just in case they can talk to my mother"

Glenn: "ok thanks for everything and sorry for yelling at you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school"

Sherry: "no problem, yea I'll see you tomorrow" and they both go their separate way.

**Ashley and Spencer 3:00**

Spencer: "so where are we going?"

Ashley: "where do you wanna go?"

Spencer: "It doesn't matter as long as your there" and she takes Ashley's hand and entwines their fingers together

Ashley: looks down at her hand and smiles "ok" and then she drives to where she knows no one is going to be, her now empty house. When they get to the gates of the Davies mansion Spencer was in shock and then speaks.

Spencer: "I knew that guy Raife Davies was your father"

Ashley: looking at Spencer confused because she knows she never mentioned to Spencer about who her dad was "how did you know he's my dad?"

Spencer: "on Friday I was passing my room, and my TV was on MTV and that guy John Norris said something about Raife Davie, all that came in to mind was the last name, and I goggled it"

Ashley: with smile on her face "you goggled my dads name"

Spencer: "yea"

Ashley: "what did it say?"

Spencer: "not that much I wasn't really trying to read about him, I just wanted to know if he had a daughter which it did say but it didn't say your name so I goggled your name"

Ashley: "cool they really have my name on goggle"

Spencer: "yea and I was trying to find a picture but all I could find was a really really small picture of you and your dad. So I couldn't really see what you look like but I could see your smile and it's was the same as the one in my dream and the one that you have now on your face"

Ashley: now smiling her 1000 watt smile "you like the way I smile" Spencer nods her head yes

They get out of the car and head into the mansion and Spencer is in more awe.

Spencer: "who else lives here?"

Ashley: "it was just me and my mom but Friday she was ordered to leave the house so now no one lives in it, but in two months its just gonna be me and my dad"

Spencer: "why in two months"

Ashley: "because in two months he's going to retire and start is own record company"

Spencer: "so your gonna stay here alone"

Ashley: "no, I'm gonna be staying with Sherry, her mom and her little brother Juan. There really cool and loving people you would like them and they would like you. Her little brother is just the most cutest and sweetest thing ever and her mom, her mom is amazing she has temporary custody over me until my dad gets settled in and Sherry she's my lifesaver, we've been best friends for a long time now."

Spencer: "that's really cool of Sherry's mom to take you in but what about your mom"

Ashley: "well if you would have seen the rest of that MTV news then you would have seen why I'm not living with her"

Spencer: "she can't be that bad"

Ashley: "mom my hates me, she said so herself" with her voice a little shaky and almost about to cry

Spencer: she moves closer to Ashley and wraps her arms around her "I'm sorry, I should have never asked anything sorry for being so nosey"

Ashley: "no its ok you wanted to know"

Spencer: "yea but I just made you cry"

Ashley: "that doesn't matter because you're here to hold me"

Spencer: "well I'm glad I can be here to hold you" tightens her embrace on Ashley and places a kiss on the top of Ashley's head.

After what seems like hours of getting to know, each other and telling secrets, Ashley thought is was time to take Spencer home. Spencer protested but Ashley explained to her that if they wanted to see each other again that she had to take her home. So Spencer agreed.

**At the Carlin Driveway**

****

Spencer: "so this is it. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school"

Ashley: "you umm if you want I can pick you up in the morning and take you to school, I can even show you where all your classes are at."

Spencer: smiles at her "I would love that, well I better get inside so I'll see you tomorrow morning" and leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek "nite"

Ashley: with a smile on her face "goodnite Spence and sweet dreams"

Spencer: "you too" she gets out of the car and heads towards her door but stops and turns around walks back towards the drivers side. Ashley rolls down the window waiting for Spencer to say something but all Spencer did was lean in and give her a kiss on the lips. Leaving Ashley in shock.

------------

TBC

Hope you liked it. Sorry I've been sooo busy and stuff. Im starting chapter 17 right now I'll going to try to get it up before the weekend.

Thnks for reading and comment if you want to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As soon as Spencer stepped into the house her mother bombards her with questions about where was she and who was she with but Spencer just rolled her eyes and continued walking up the stairs towards her room and completely ignoring her mother.

Paula: still yelling at Spencer even though she wasn't present "what is wrong with you, why don't you just talk to me"

While Arthur was in the kitchen be can hear Paula yelling at the top of her lungs and wonders who was she yelling at

Arthur: "Paula what's wrong? Who are you yelling at?"

Paula: "its Spencer she just came in the house without even explaining where she was and who was she with and ignored me and went upstairs to her room"

Arthur: "but why all the yelling, why couldn't you just talk to her like a civil person and she'll talk to you Paula"

Paula: "I know I know I was just worried that's all"

Arthur: "what is there to worry about Glenn already told us where she was going to be"

Paula: "Arthur she doesn't even know this friend of hers. She only meet her on the internet"

Arthur: "Paula that doesn't matter. It still doesn't explain why you was yelling at her. It only make me think that you really haven't excepted Spencer for who she is and said all those things just so I would come"

Paula: "how can you say that, I love our daughter"

Arthur: "then act like it because if it was Glenn or Clay you would have not said anything to them"

Paula: "that is not true, I treat them all the same"

Arthur: "you know what I don't want to get into a argument our first night in LA. So why don't we just drop it right now before it gets any further"

Paula: "fine but what are we going to so about Spencer"

Arthur: "What is there to do, she hasn't done anything wrong"

Paula: "going off with a stranger you call that nothing wrong"

Arthur: "Spencer's a big girl, if she didn't feel safe enough with her new friend then she would have not gone with her and Glenn wouldn't have let her go" (little did he know Glenn try to stop her from going but Spencer wasn't going to have it)

Paula: feeling defeated "fine I'm going to let this slide but you need to talk to her"

Arthur: "why can't you just talk to her, you're the one that needs to sort this out with Spencer not me"

Paula: "and what if she doesn't want to talk to me"

Arthur: "if she doesn't talk to you today just give her time to cool down. She doesn't need you always barking every time you feel she went out of line, just talk to her and I guarantee she'll open up to you instead of shutting you out."

Paula: "I guess your right. I just still have to get us to the idea of her growing up and making her own decisions" she leaves to go and talk to Spencer.

Spencer: talking to herself, "why does my mother always have to ruin my life. She never does this to Glenn or Clay, especially Glenn he can be out for hours and she never says anything to him. Me I come home early at that and I get yelled at, why does she have to make my life impossible. I thought she was going to change after everything that happened last week but I guess I was wrong" and was brought out of her thoughts when someone was knocking on her door.

_Knock knock knock_

Spencer: "who is it"

Paula: "its me" pauses "can I come in"

Spencer: "what's the miracle you're asking to come in you usually just barge in" saying a little sarcastic.

Paula: talking from outside of Spencer's door "I'm sorry about what happened downstairs I didn't mean to yell at you"

Spencer: "you never mean to do something's but you do it anyways"

Paula: "I'm sorry, can I please come in"

Spencer: "sure its your house not mine"

Paula: she enters Spencer's room and leans on the doorframe, "Spencer look I'm sorry I'm just worried about you. How can you just go off with a stranger like that?"

Spencer: "she's not a stranger number 1 and 2 you make it seem as if she's old or something she's only a few months older then me"

Paula: "yea but you don't even know her"

Spencer: "and that's why I left with her, so I can get to know her better"

Paula: "but Spenc…"

Spencer: and she cuts her off "look mom I don't expect for you to understand why I left with her. I get we're never gonna see eye to eye now because of me being gay, but I do expect you to be a mother and support me like you said you would"

Paula: "I do want to be there for you but it's a two way street Spencer, you have to try too and talk to me like you talk to your dad. I'm here for you but I feel like you don't trust me enough to go there"

Spencer: "well mom you make it really hard to trust you"

Paula: "I'm sorry but I'm trying. Can we just start all over again? Tell me about you friend"

Spencer: a little hesitant but goes right ahead "well her name is Ashley and she's beautiful, she's everything I've ever dreamt of. Her dads famous and she lives with her best friend"

Paula: "why does she live with her best friend and not with her parents?" already feeling a little unsettling.

Spencer: "well because her dad is a musician so he's touring for two months until his retirement and her mom is out of her life. The reason why she lives with her friend is that her best friends mom who is a lawyer by the way has temporary custody of her until her dad is done with everything"

Paula: now feeling a little bite better "I see, tell me more"

Spencer: "well she can sing, play guitar and drums and I think piano too but I'm not sure"

Paula: seeming impressed so far "do you like her?"

Spencer: "yea I like her a lot"

Paula: "so when do we get to meet her"

Spencer: "I don't know, maybe tomorrow morning, she offered to give me a ride to school and take me around my classes"

Paula: "that's nice of her, can't wait to meet her then"

Spencer: "yea" with a glowing smile on her face "I'm glad we talked. I don't wanna hide anything from you, I wanna be able to come and talk to you"

Paula: "me too" and she gives Spencer a hug and leaver her room.

**Ashley's P.O.V**

Ashley: talking to herself inside of her car "wow oh my god she's even more beautiful them I even imagined and she kissed me. Her lips are so soft. I think I just died and gone to heaven. I don't know but I have this strong urge to just tell her that I love her but I'm not because it's probably gonna scare her away and I don't wanna do that. I know it might sound crazy to actually love someone so quick, to love someone I don't even know but I do, I really do. I know I'm not gonna do something stupid to fuck this up, I can't" and leaves her car and heads into the Pena residents.

Once she enters the house, she was immediately greeted by Juan

Juan: "Ashley" running up giving her a hug

Ashley: returning the hug "hey kiddo, what's up"

Juan: "nothing I have to go to bed, but why you home so late"

Ashley: "I was with a friend of mine"

Juan: "ok, mami in the kitchen she wants to talk to you"

Ashley: "ok thank you and goodnite" and gives him a hug and a kiss on the forehead

Juan: "goodnite, love you"

Ashley: "love you too kiddo, now get to bed" and she heads towards the kitchen. As she walks in the kitchen she sees Maria washing the dishes and says, "hey" and she takes a seat on one of the bar stools that were in the kitchen and leans on the counter "what did you want to speak to me about?"

Maria: "Sherry told me that you meet that girl from your dreams, how did it go."

Ashley: with a smile on her face "it went really well, at first when we saw each other we fainted"

Maria: "yea I heard about that" with a smile on her face

Ashley: "and then after that we walked off and went to the beach and just started talking. It felt so good to talk to her; it felt as if we've known each other already, like in another life or something. It just felt good"

Maria: smiling at her "that's good to hear, so when do we get to officially meet her"

Ashley: "maybe tomorrow if she can"

Maria: "ok"

Ashley: "Well I'm tired I'm gonna get to bed because I told Spencer I would pick her up in the morning and I wanna get breakfast for her"

Maria: "aww that's sweet of you"

Ashley: causing Ashley to blush, "yea, well goodnite" and she turns to head towards Sherry's room but was stopped by Maria.

Maria: "wait a minute I have a surprise for you. Just let me get Sherry"

Ashley: "ok"

And Mrs. Pena was off running up the stairs for Sherry, Ashley was trying to think of what the surprise was but couldn't thinking of anything, When they both came running down the stairs they had huge smiles on there faces.

Ashley: "what?" with a puzzled look on her face.

Sherry: "you gotta close your eyes and don't open them ok"

Ashley: "Ok" sherry puts her hands over Ashley's eyes and starts moving towards the basement door "wait where are you taking me"

Sherry: "you'll see just trust us"

Ashley: "ok" and they continue towards the door. They get to the door and Maria stops in front of her and opens it so they can go down the stairs.

Maria: "ok were going down the stairs so just put your hand on my shoulders and be careful"

Ashley: "ok I'm trusting you"

They start going down the stairs slowly and they reach the bottom

Sherry: "ok you ready"

Ashley: "ready as I'll ever be" and with that Sherry takes her hands off of Ashley's eyes and she was in awe. She couldn't believe that Ms. Pena would do something like this for her.

Maria: "you like"

Ashley: "I love, oh my god thank you so much" and she gives them both huge hugs

Maria: "your welcome but you really should thank your dad for this" and then he comes out of a walk in closet that was built for her.

Ashley: "oh my god" and she runs towards him "thank you so much"

Her father had higher some interior designers and contractors to make Mrs. Pena's basement into an apartment for his daughter until he was done with his things. She had her own kitchen, bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub a living room and her bedroom was as big as the one in her old house.

Raife: "your welcome, ok now that were all here I would like to thank you Mrs. Pena for taking my daughter into you beautiful home and taking good care of her"

Maria: "its no problem and please call me Maria"

Raife: "ok now Ashley I did this for you so you can be more comfortable in your own room"

Ashley: "thank you thank you thank you" jumping up and down like a little kid and smiling from ear to ear.

Raife: "your welcome honey. Like I was saying this here is for you until my retirement and right there (pointing towards a door) is your own door so you don't have to come in from the front"

Ashley: "cool"

Raife: "yea I know what your thinking know you can come in and out as you please but your wrong. I am trusting you to tell Maria where you are at, at ever moment and ask for permission to bring people over because this is still her house and your have to go by her rules. You understand"

Ashley: "I will I will I promise. Oh dad thank you. Thank you all of you. I can't wait to show Spencer"

Raife: "whose Spencer"

Ashley: "she's a girl I meet. She is so amazing dad. I took her to the house today so we can get to know each other better and no not in that way she's different she's special"

Raife: "I'm glad to here that, well I best to get on my way because I gotta leave for Chicago tomorrow morning"

Ashley: "ok bye" a little disappointed that he was going so soon but she understood that he has fans waiting for him back in Chicago "so when will you be back"

Raife: "unfortunately I don't have any free time until my last show which is going to be here in LA and that's in 2 months"

Ashley: "damn this sucks. I really wanted Spencer to meet you"

Raife: "yea it does but look at it this way in two months I'm done with all of this and then you'll have me all to yourself and your gonna want me to get lost" smiling while hugging his daughter.

Ashley: "that's impossible"

Raife: "well maybe you can come to New York for my Christmas show and you can bring Spencer and some of your other friends with you"

Ashley: "cool I'll let you know if we can"

Raife: "alright so let me go and you can get to bed because you still have school tomorrow and again thank you Maria for taking my daughter in and thank you Sherry for being such a good friend to my daughter"

Maria and Sherry say in unison "your welcome"

And he was out the door

Sherry: "you are sooo lucky Ash. I've been asking my mother for ages so I can get the basement to be my room"

Ashley: "look at it this way once I go back home, your gonna have everything already set up so you wouldn't have to do anything to it"

Sherry: "yea that's true, so when your leaving" and starts laughing

Ashley: "glad to know who wants me here"

Sherry: "nah you know I love you I'm just glad you're out of my room" and they both start laughing

Ashley: "yea yea, well get out of my room because I need to get my beauty sleep"

Sherry: "alright alright I'm outta here. So we going to school together or your going in your car"

Ashley: "my own, I want to leave early so I can go get some breakfast and I also promises Spencer I would pick her up in the morning and show her around"

Sherry: "yea I'll bet"

Ashley: "nah its not like that with her its different with her, she's just absolutely perfect"

Sherry: "ok well I'm going to bed I guess I'll see you tomorrow at lunch"

Ashley: "ok goodnite"

Sherry: "nite" and she walks up the stairs and shuts the door close

The next day Ashley woke up bright and early, took a shower, brushed her teeth, gets dressed and was out of the house by 6:30. Then drives to the nearest coffee shop that was open at that time and got herself a french vanilla double shot cappuccino and a chocolate fudge brownie and got Spencer a mocha latte and a cinnamon roll. Just knowing that's what Spencer would want. She pays for her order and heads out to Spencer's house. By the time she got there, it was already 7:00, which meant they had another hour to go till school started.

**Spencer's P.O.V**

Spencer wakes up with a big smile on her face knowing it was gonna be another day she gets to spend with Ashley. She gets out of bed, takes a shower and gets dressed, once she pulls on her shirt her cell phone rings. It's Ashley.

Spencer: "hey good morning"

Ashley: "morning to you too, Just wanted to let you know I'm outside already"

Spencer: "I was thinking you could come in for a while and have breakfast and stuff before we leave to school"

Ashley: "cool…oh but I already brought breakfast for us"

Spencer: "awww that's sweet of you, why don't you just bring it with you"

Ashley: "ok, well I'll see you in a few"

As soon as Spencer hung the phone up, she runs down the stairs, greets Ashley with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, grabs her hand, and leads her to the dinning room.

The first one to come and greet Ashley was of course Arthur.

Arthur: "you must me Ashley. I've heard so much about you" Ashley extends her hand to shack Arthur's but was taken by surprise when he hugs her.

Ashley: "its nice to meet you too Mr. Carlin" she hugs him back and smiles at him and pulls away "oh here Spencer I got this for you, I hope you like it" and she hands her, her coffee and the cinnamon roll.

Spencer: she takes a sip of the latte and smiles at Ashley "how did you know I like this"

Ashley: "I just guessed that's all"

Spencer: "thank you" and giver her another kiss on the cheek. They both look at each other and stay gazing at each other for a while until Paula clears her throat

Paula: "Spencer aren't you going to introduce me to your friend"

Spencer: "oh sorry mom this is Ashley, Ashley this is my mom Paula"

Paula: "its nice to finally meet you, Spencer talks highly of you"

Ashley: looks at Spencer and bumps her on the shoulder "so I've heard" she looks back at Paula and extends her hand out to shack hers "its nice to meet you too Mrs. Carlin"

Paula: "so are you staying for breakfast?"

Ashley goes to answer but was cut off by Spencer

Spencer: "no mom we really need to go she's gonna show me where all my locker and classes are at before first period starts"

Paula: "ok maybe some other time"

Ashley: "yea well it was nice meeting you two"

Paula: "same here"

And Spencer grabs Ashley's hand and they walk outside to Ashley's car and head off to school.

Paula: "so what do you think" she turns around and smiles at her husband

Arthur: "she seems really nice and polite, really respectful. I really like her"

Paula: "yea me too" and gives Arthur a hug

Arthur: "really?"

Paula: "yea really don't act so surprised, she really seems to like Spence and Spencer really seems to like her too"

Arthur: "yea you should have seen how they looked at each other when Ashley handed Spencer her coffee. I think maybe Spencer's in love"

Paula: "you think so"

Arthur: "I know so, I've never seen Spencer so happy before"

Paula: "yea me too"

**In the Car**

Ashley: "what was that all about I thought you wanted me to eat breakfast at your house"

Spencer: "well I decided that I wanted you all to myself because it seems that my parents really like you"

Ashley: "yea they were pretty nice, you lucky to have your parents that love you. I wish I had that"

Spencer: "yea I am pretty lucky" pauses "can I ask you something"

Ashley: she turns her face towards Spencer once she was at a stoplight "sure go ahead"

Spencer: "I really like you and I…"

Ashley starts blushing a little and cuts Spencer off "I really like you too"

Spencer: and causes her to blush as well "so…I wanted to know… if you wanted to go out on Friday, I know I don't know where to take you but I figured you can pick the place and we can go"

Ashley: smiles at her "why Spencer Carlin are you asking me out on a date" and winks at her

Spencer: "why yes I am" and returns the wink. They get lost again as they gaze in to each others eyes but was brought out of it when the guy behinds them honks his horn

Ashley presses her foot on the accelerator and heads off towards the school. They get there and they have 30 minutes to spear.

Spencer: "so is that a yes or a no"

Ashley: "yea I would be honored to go on a date you" and leans in and places a kiss on her cheek. She pulls away a little and looks into Spencer's beautiful blues and Spencer leans in again and captures Ashley's lips with hers. Ashley pulls back a little, whispers in Spencer's in ear "you taste like cinnamon" smiles, and gives her a small peck on her lips.

Spencer: smiles back at her and say, "you taste like chocolate" and kisses her right back but a little more passionate kiss.

10 till 8 and it was time to get out of the car so Ashley can show Spencer to all her classes before the day starts. They both get of the car and start walking towards the school hand in hand. People are staring and Spencer's not caring what they thought.

Ashley: "are you ok with this" lifting there hands.

Spencer: "I never been more sure in my life" raises there hands and kisses the back of Ashley's hand.

Ashley: smiles at Spencer and does the same thing to Spencer hand "give me your schedule so I can see what classes we got together" she look over Spencer schedule and a grin spread across her face "cool we got most of our classes together we even have lunch together, now lets see what locker you got" she looks at the top of the page for the number and her grin got even wider

Spencer: with a smile on her face "what"

Ashley: "oh nothing just that your lockers right next to mine"

Spencer: "cool, so now tell me what classes we don't have together"

Ashley: looking over the paper "umm just music"

Spencer: "what do I have then?"

Ashley: "Art"

Spencer: "what period is that?"

Ashley: "umm its 6th, that's right after lunch"

Spencer: "k…so how would I know how to get to that class"

Ashley: "I'll take you don't worry about it, if I'm late I'll just tell my teacher I was showing you to your classes"

Spencer: "I don't want you to get in trouble for being late"

Ashley: "no I'm not he's petty cool, he'll understand"

Spencer: "just as long as you don't get in trouble"

Ashley: "I'm not trust me"

Spencer: "ok"

And they were off to there first class together.

**Lunch time**

Lunch comes and Ashley takes Spencer to where she usually sits, down by the tree where Sherry was already waiting for the both of them.

Sherry: "hey guys"

"hey" they both say in unison

Sherry: "let me properly introduce myself because Ashley's not gonna do it" and her and Spencer starts laughing

Ashley: "ha ha ha real funny, Spencer this is Sherry my pain in the ass best friend and Sherry this is Spencer my…" pauses "I don't know what are we"

Spencer: "girlfriend" and smiles at Ashley

Ashley: "girlfriend I like that sound of that" and gives her a peck on the lips

Spencer: "mmm yea" she turns to Sherry and extends her hand out "its nice to meet you Sherry"

Sherry: shacking her hand "yea its nice to finally meet the girl that has my best friend on cloud nine"

They all sit down on the grass and start talking when Aiden comes up to them

Aiden: "Sherry can I speak to you"

Sherry: "yea what's up?"

Aiden: "Madison, what's up with her"

Sherry: "I don't know, why don't you go and ask her Aiden"

Aiden: "well I figured since you're her best friend you would know what's up"

Sherry: "nope I don't so if you'll excuse me I was having a conversation here"

Aiden: "oh sorry" and he turns towards Ashley and Spencer who where talking amongst themselves "aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Ashley" and she ignores him so Sherry answers.

Sherry: "Spencer this is Aiden star basketball player for the king cobras and Aiden this is Spencer Ashley's girlfriend"

Aiden: "ohh it's nice to meet you, hi Ash"

Ashley: "yea hi" she rolls her eyes at him and gives Spencer undivided attention to Spencer who wasn't really paying any mind to him.

Aiden: feeling he's not wanted there "well yea I'll just leave you ladies to what you were doing"

Sherry: "k bye"

Spencer: "you know what I find weird"

Ashley: "what"

Spencer: "to know that the two other people in my dream are real"

Ashley: "yea I never thought about that, you don't even know them and yet they were in your dream as well as mine and that Kelly girl, she's real too"

Spencer: "wow this is just all to freaky"

Sherry: "yea…. You two ever thought that the dream was a memory or something like you were seeing into the future"

Ashley: "no I never thought about it like that, but it makes sense"

Spencer: "yea"

As they all continue talking the bell rings indicating that lunch was over

Spencer: "it was nice meeting you Sherry, see you around"

Sherry: "yea…see you around bye Ash see you later at home"

Ashley: "k bye"

Sherry goes the other way and Ashley walks Spencer towards her class. Once they got to the Art department Ashley didn't want to let go of Spencer's hand

Ashley: putting on a sad face, "I'm gonna miss you"

Spencer: giggles a little "its only gonna be 45 minutes and I'm gonna miss you too" pauses and looks Ashley in her eyes "thanks for walking me to my class"

Ashley: "its not a problem Spence, I would walk you anywhere if you wanted me too"

Spencer: "awww but thank you anyways"

Ashley: "your welcome" and they both lean in for a kiss. Ashley lets go of Spencer's hand "I'll meet you right here so we can walk to 7th period together"

Spencer: "no I'll find my was you don't have to do that"

Ashley: "but I want to"

Spencer: "fine I'll meet you right here"

Ashley: "ok" and she leans in again for another kiss and walks towards her class "I could definitely get use to this"

-----------

TBC

Everyone please bear with me I'm sick right now and Im trying to get chapter 18 done but its coming slow, I don't want to ruin the fic so its going to be a while before chapter 18 comes out. Thank you all again for readying and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

_I know I took forever but forgive me, I had a little bit of writers block and still have, it took me forever just to get it out. Plus I was sick for like a week. LOL I dont really like it that much but I tried._

------------

**Chapter 18**

6th period let out and Spencer was waiting outside of the class room for Ashley to arrive so they can go to there next class together. Spencer leans against the wall letting all the other students pass by here when a tall Latina comes her way and pushes her.

Spencer: "excuse me"

The girl turns around and get in Spencer's face "excuse me, excuse you, who do you think you are kissing all over my girl"

Spencer: "whose your girl"

Lisa: "Ashley"

Spencer: "really the only girl I know she has is me. So it you'll excuse me here she comes right now" Spencer goes to walk way but was pulled back and Lisa already hitting her in the face.

Ashley: seeing what just happened she goes running towards Spencer after seeing Lisa hit her "oh my god are you ok"

Spencer: "I'm fine now that you're here" seeing the anger build in Ashley's eyes she holds Ashley back before she does anything she would regret "please Ash she isn't worth it"

Ashley: she nods her head, helps Spencer off the ground, and then looks at Lisa "what the hell is your fucking problem"

Lisa: "my problem is this little puta kissing all up on you"

Ashley: "don't call her that"

Lisa: "what she to you anyways"

Ashley: "she's my girlfriend"

Lisa: now laughing in Ashley's face "since when the infamous Ashley Davies into relationship"

Ashley: "shut the fuck up" she grabs Spencer's hand "come on lets go"

Lisa: "oh yea nothing to say dyke"

Ashley to turn around but was stopped again by Spencer.

Spencer: "just ignore her lets go to the office"

Ashley: "for what its no use, there not gonna do anything about it"

Spencer: "why" with a confuses look on her face

Ashley: "because once they find out your gay they never do anything about it"

Spencer: "has this happen to you before"

Ashley: "yea more then once"

Spencer: "I thought it would be different out here, I thought people were more open minded"

Ashley: "they are, just not all are open minded as others"

Spencer: "I'm still going to the office if they don't do anything I'll just tell my parents and they'll so something about it'

Ashley: "yea" pauses "I forgot you got parents that care about you"

Spencer: "I know" she pauses and takes Ashley's hands "I feel kinda bad though, I wish you had what I have"

Ashley: "don't be, I don't feel bad. Yea it sucks but then I wouldn't be the person I am today. Yea I know I've done bad things but I've changed"

Spencer: "how so"

Ashley: "well for one I'm with you and I don't wanna mess this up and now I have people that care about me and I wanna prove to all the people that have doubt in me and said I wouldn't amount to anything just because of who my father is and did I mention because I have you" and smiles at her

Spencer: "yes you did" and she leans in and gives Ashley a peck on the lips

Ashley: "mmm I love your kisses"

Spencer: "me too" and try's to walk into the office but Ashley didn't wanna go in "come one"

Ashley: "I don't think I should go in with you"

Spencer: "why"

Ashley: "because principal Stone hates me"

Spencer: putting on a sad face and pouts her lips "just come with me pleaseee"

Ashley: "fine who can resist a face like that, I'll go but don't say I didn't warn you"

Spencer: "thank you"

Ashley: "no problem babe" and they walk in, hand in hand and already receiving dirty looks from the principals secretary "what you're looking at, never seen two girls holding hands before"

Sec: "what is the problem now Ms. Davies"

Ashley: "she needs to see principal Stone, She wants to make a complaint against Elisabeth Diaz"

Sec: "just have a seat'

Ashley: "thank you" they take a seat and wait to be called in the principals office. Five minutes pass ands still they haven't been called, so Ashley starts getting frustrated "hello, we have class to get to we don't have all day"

Sec: "your still going to have to wait"

Ashley: "you know what forget it. Come on Spence lets just call your parents and they can deal with these asshole" and with that the secretary gets up and goes to Mr. Stone's office "that's what I thought"

PS: "Davies/Carlin you may come in my office" they both get up and head into his office "you may sit down. So why are you both here"

Spencer: "well I was waiting for Ashley when this so called Lisa came up to me and started yelling at me, I went to walk away from her and walk to Ashley who was coming towards me when she turned me around and hit me in the face"

PS: "ok and why are you here Ms. Davies"

Ashley: "she's my girlfriend and I seen when Lisa hit her"

PS: "I see and was there anyone else around to witness Ms. Diaz attacking Ms. Carlin?"

Ashley: "yea there was"

PS: "ok just give me there names and I'll get back to you and Ms. Carlin before the day ends"

Ashley: "that's all your gonna do"

Spencer: "Ash calm down lets just go" and she pulls Ashley out of the principals office before she gets in trouble.

Ashley: once they were out of the office "you see I told you he's not gonna do anything about it"

Spencer: "lets just see, we don't know that yet"

Ashley: "k lets just get our passes so we can get to class"

The day goes by and they don't hear anything from the principal. So they just decide to go to Spencer's house and talk to her parents.

Spencer: "dad I'm home and Ashley's with me"

Arthur: "Ok I'm in the kitchen" and they both walked to the kitchen finding Arthur preparing dinner with his back turned towards them "so how was your first day at school Spence"

Spencer: "it was good up until 6th period"

Arthur: "why? what happened?" still with his back towards the girls

Spencer: "some girl hit me for kissing Ashley"

Arthur: he turns around in shock "what?" pauses and looks at her eye "did you report this?"

Spencer: "yea we did and the principal hasn't done anything yet that know of"

Arthur: "why didn't you call me or your mother?"

Spencer: "because I was giving the principal a chance to prove Ashley wrong because she told me this would happen."

Arthur: "this has happened to you before"

Ashley: "yea more then I could count"

Arthur: "why you never reported it"

Ashley: "because I knew they would never do anything about it"

Arthur: "what about your parents"

Ashley: "well my dad is always busy with his music stuff and my mom she could really care less if anything happened to me"

Arthur: "I'm sorry to hear that" and he steps up to Ashley and gives her a hug. Then he steps away and heads towards the refrigerator and gets a ice pack for Spencer and hands it to her "here put this on your eye and tell me from the beginning on what happened"

She tells him everything that happened and he taking all the information he need in his head.

Arthur: "and who is this Lisa girl to you Ashley"

Ashley: "she's no one to me. Just a girl that I was supposes to go on date with but I never showed up because of all the things that were happening last week. So then, she came up to me again and I turned her down" she pauses and puts her head down "I'm sorry this is all my fault"

Spencer: "Ashley look at me, please look at me" and she looks at Spencer with a sad expression on her face "this was not your fault, so don't blame yourself for this"

Arthur leaves the kitchen giving them their privacy

Ashley: "yes it is, if I would have not told you to stay there and wait for me then this would have never happened"

Spencer: "yes it would have because she was looking for a fight"

Ashley: "no it wouldn't have"

Spencer: "maybe not today or tomorrow but it would have happened because she wants something that I have"

Ashley: "and what's that"

Spencer: "you" smiling at Ashley

Ashley: "I'm not worth getting beat up over"

Spencer: "you are to me" and she walks closer towards Ashley and grabs her hand "I know we haven't known each other for long time but your worth it and I'm not gonna let her have the satisfaction of use not getting a chance because you turn her down. There's no way in hell I'm letting you go" and she embraces Ashley in a hug. She pulls away to look at Ashley to see that she was crying, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" and she whips the tears from her eyes.

Ashley: "your just amazing. I never thought I would ever find someone to care about me and not want something from me"

Spencer: "all I want from you is your heart" putting her hand over Ashley's heart.

Ashley: "and your have it" placing her hand over Spencer's and hugs Spencer again and resting her head in the crock of Spencer's neck and places a light kiss on her neck.

Spencer: still with Ashley enveloped in her embrace "Ashley, I know its to soon to say but…I gotta say it"

Ashley: still holding on to Spencer and looks her in her beautiful eyes "what"

Spencer: "I…I…" breaks eye contact with Ashley and lowers her head.

Ashley: places her finger under Spencer's chin so that she was looking in her eyes "you what"

Spencer: in a whisper "I love you" looks away from Ashley and continues "I know its to soon but I feel it here" taking Ashley's hand and placing it over her heart "and I felt it that day I dreamt about you. I know you don't have to say it and I'm not expecting you to its just…." and was cut off by a pair of lips that she will never grow tired of kissing.

Ashley: she breaks the kiss for some much need of air and leans her forehead on Spencer's and says, "I feel it too, I've been wanting to say it to you since the first day I meet you, but was to afraid I would scare you away"

Spencer: "you could never scare me away because I love you"

Ashley: looks at Spencer in her eyes and says, "I love you too Spencer Carlin" and leans in giving her a kiss which Spencer deepen

Spencer: she pulls away and whispers in Ashley's ear "lets go to my room"

Ashley: "ok but first I gotta check in with Maria to let her know where I'm at"

Spencer: "ok"

After making the call they head up to Spencer's room and she locks the door behind her.

Meanwhile they were upstairs Arthur picks up the phone and dials Paula's cell phone number. The phone rings and no one picks up so he just leaves a message "hey Paula its me Art well I have some good news and some bad news call me when you get this message ok bye love you"

**In Paula's SUV**

Her phone beeps indicating a missed call and beeps again letting her know that there's a message.

Paula: a little preoccupied in the back seat of her SUV "Ben I should get that"

Ben: kissing her on her neck "Paula baby you can get it later we've been waiting for this for a long time"

Paula: "that's true" and they both continue with that they were doing.

**Spencer's room**

They both sit down on Spencer's bed not knowing what to do just sitting in silence until Ashley decided to break it.

Ashley: "so…."

Spencer: "so…."

Ashley: "what do you wanna do?"

Spencer: "I was thinking maybe we could just lay down, I'm kinda tired"

Ashley: "yea me too" she scoots to were the pillows are at and makes herself comfortable and opens her arms so Spencer could lay down "come on I don't bite" and flashes her a smile

Spencer: she scoots towards Ashley and lays on her side putting her head on the crock of Ashley's neck and lay her arm across Ashley's stomach "is this ok" Ashley nods her head yes and they both start relaxing and soon fall asleep.

**Paula's P.O.V**

I can't believe how good this felt but how wrong it is. I love my husband but I'm not in love with him anymore. I know this is wrong and I'm going to whined up hurting Arthur but I can't help it.

Paula: "I can't believe how much I've missed this"

Ben: "yea me too" and they both get out of the car "I know you just got here but I want to take you out for dinner"

Paula: "I don't know, its to soon. Wait until we get settled in the house and then we can talk about it"

Ben: "ok" pauses and looks into her blue eyes "I'm glad you're here"

Paula: "me too, I think this is the best decision I ever made" and she leans to kiss him.

Ben: "yea…ok so let me go in first and then you come in, in about five minutes or so"

Paula: "ok see you in a few"

Ben: "k I love you"

Paula: "I love you too" and gives him on last kiss before he goes inside the hospital

When Ben leaves Paula in the parking lot she decides to check her missed messages, She hears the one Arthur left and immediately calls him.

Paula: "Arthur"

Arthur: "hey Paula, how's work"

Paula: "its fine. So what was that message about?"

Arthur: "oh yea, which do you want first the good news or the bad news?"

Paula: "give me the bad news first"

Arthur: "ok, well Spencer was attacked today at school and no it wasn't a hate crime or anything of that sort, it was just some girl that was jealous of her"

Paula: "why would anyone be jealous of Spencer she just got there?"

Arthur: "apparently this girl likes Ashley, but Ashley doesn't like her so she turned her down and was mad at Spencer because I guess she saw them kissing"

Paula: "oh wow, I really need to get use to this"

Arthur: "yea and now the good news, well I don't know it its good news for us but for Spencer it is"

Paula: "what is it"

Arthur: "well I was trying to give them some privacy to talk because Ashley was blaming herself for what happened. So then Spence was assuring her that is wasn't her fault and all of the sudden Spencer tells Ashley that she loves her"

Paula: "wow"

Arthur: "yea I know, I didn't mean to listen to what they were talking about but I couldn't help it, it was just so sweet"

Paula: "don't you think it's to soon?"

Arthur: "yea but they really seem to really mean it, also you know for Spencer to really say those words she has to really mean it and she meant it, if only you could have heard the sincerity in there voices. It reminded me of us when we were that age"

Paula: not wanting to go in that subject she quickly talks again "and where are they now"

Arthur: "in Spencer's room"

Paula: "Arthur"

Arthur: "what honey"

Paula: "if it was one of the boys we would never allow them to have none of their girlfriends in their rooms and that doesn't go any different for Spencer"

Arthur: "there not going to do anything I already checked on them they were doing there homework" he lied he still hasn't checked on them but Paula doesn't have to know that "oh and tomorrow we need to go up to the school to talk to the principal"

Paula: "ok, well let me get back to my shift, I'll see you later tonight, I'm not sure is I'm going to make it home for dinner but I'll call you to let you know"

Arthur: "ok honey see you later love you"

Paula: "ok me too bye" and she hangs up and walks into the hospital.

Arthur: thinking to himself, "that was odd she always says I love you back, maybe she was just busy. It must be hectic in that hospital. This is going to be a great experience for her. I'm glad we moved" he goes up the stairs to check on the girls. He knocks on the door lightly and no one answers. So he knocks harder and still no answer. So then she knocks again and says "Spencer honey dinners almost ready" and Spencer emerges from her room looking like she just woke up.

Spencer: "huh" rubbing at her eyes

Arthur: "oh sorry were you sleeping"

Spencer: "yea, we fell asleep"

Arthur: "sorry for waking you but dinner will be ready in 45 minutes and Ashley is welcome to stay if she wants"

Spencer: "ok thanks dad"

Arthur: "no problem sweetie" and he goes back to what he was doing

Spencer goes back to the bed and lays down next to Ashley and whispers in her ear " Ash wake up"

Ashley: "ummm"

Spencer: "time to wake up babe"

Ashley: "just a little longer please" and she pulls Spencer back next to her and lies down.

Spencer: "k just until my dad calls us" she leans up and kisses Ashley on her forehead.

Ashley: "thank you" and drifts back to sleep

Spencer stays wake admiring her girlfriends beauty and thinks to herself "she looks so peaceful sleeping. I can't believe she's all mine. I love her so much. Its so crazy I have to call Gabby and tell her" she gets off of Ashley making sure not to wake her up, gets up slowly and grabs her cell phone and heads downstairs to the living room and dials Gabby's number. The phone rings twice and she picks up.

Gabby: "hey Spence, How are you? How's LA?"

Spencer: "hey Gabs, I'm doing really good and LA I haven't really gotten the chance to see much of it since we got here yesterday"

Gabby: "yea, so when do you start school?"

Spencer: "we started today"

Gabby: "cool how was it"

Spencer: "it was good, its really big nothing compared to back home" forgetting to mention the little run-in she had

Gabby: "must have been scary, made any new friends"

Spencer: "yea it was at first, when me and Glenn went to the school yesterday to pick up our schedules we got lost so he stopped and asked this two girls that I wasn't really looking at and guess what"

Gabby: "what"

Spencer: "I met her"

Gabby: "met who"

Spencer: "Ashley, she's in my room right now sleeping"

Gabby: "you sure its that Ashley"

Spencer: "I'm 100 positive, She's even more beautiful in person."

Gabby: "wow, what's she going in your house sleeping"

Spencer: "we went to my room and then we fell sleep" pauses "she my girlfriend now"

Gabby: "already don't you think its kinda soon, don't you think you should get to know her first before making that decision"

Spencer: "no I know all I need to know, I know its quick but I can't help it, she's nothing like you might think"

Gabby: "and what about your parents"

Spencer: "they actually like her, my mom wanted her to stay for breakfast when she picked me up but I told her we needed to go, so my mother invited her for another time"

Gabby: "that's cool"

Spencer: "yea, so enough about me, how are you? How's everyone doing?"

Gabby: "I'm good and as for everyone else they were pretty mad that you didn't come to the party on Monday, but I told them you couldn't make it because you still had some packing to do"

Spencer: "thanks, I wanted to go its just…it would have been hard to leave everyone behind that's why I sent them all emails"

Gabby: "yea…. so how is this Ashley girl?"

Spencer: "she's sooo amazing"

Ashley: "whose amazing?" with a smile on her face

Spencer: "you are, come sit down next to me"

Ashley: whispering "who you talking to?"

Spencer: covering the receiver "just my best friend Gabby"

Ashley: "cool" and cuddles next to Spencer warping her arms around her waist and lays her head in the crock of her neck.

Spencer: "well Gabs I'll talk to you later it was nice talking to you again"

Gabby: "yea bye Spence" and hangs up.

Ashley: "you know you didn't have to hang up because of me"

Spencer: "I didn't have anything else to talk about, plus I wanted to do this" she pulls Ashley's face towards her and captures her lips in a soft kiss "umm, how did you sleep"

Ashley: "It was good up until the point when you left the bed"

Spencer: "awww" and gives her another kiss "I just needed to call her and tell her the good news"

Ashley: "and what's the good news"

Spencer: "that I found the girl of my dreams" and leans in for another kiss which they deepened not caring who was going to find them in the living room making out.

---------

TBC

I never had any hate crime on me at school so I wouldn't know how that would be hope you liked it and comment if you want.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Friday comes and both Spencer and Ashley were at there houses getting ready for their date. Ashley decides to wear a short black skirt and cream color halter top with some beading on it that complimented her tan complexion and black healed shoes to give her some height. Her make up was nice and soft not too much eye shadow, eyeliner and a natural color lip gloss. After finishing getting ready, she grabs her keys and her purse and heads out her house and towards Spencer's.

Spencer was nervous because this would be the first date she actually wanted to go on and with a person; she had really strong feelings for. She goes into her closet and comes out wearing a short denim ruffle skirt with a white baby doll shirt, with her hair down in loose curls and a little bit of makeup on. After about an hour of getting ready she hears the bell ring, looks outside her window, and sees Ashley's car in the driveway. She does downstairs and sees that Clay's already opening the door.

Clay: "Hey Ashley, you look nice"

Ashley: "thanks, is Spencer ready"

Clay: "your welcome and Spencer should be dow…." He turns to see what Ashley was staring at and turns back to Ashley "never mind" and he walks off into the living room.

Ashley: "wow you look…" pauses and drinks in everything that is Spencer "wow" and she walks up to her and gives her a peck on her lips.

Spencer: with a smile on her face she returns the kiss, looks Ashley up and down herself "you look amazing", and pulls her in for a hug.

Arthur: he comes in and sees the display of affection that the two girls were showing each other "hey Ashley, your looking nice today"

Ashley: she waves at him "thanks Mr. C"

Arthur: he smiles at the nick name she has given him "well have a nice time out and Spence don't forget to call if your plans change, ok"

Spencer: "ok dad thanks" and she gives him a hug and heads out of the house with Ashley behind her.

Once outside Ashley walks Spencer to the passenger side of her car, opens the door for her, and helps her in

Spencer: "Thank you" and leans over and gives Ashley a peck on the lips "so were are we headed"

Ashley: "it's a surprise"

Spencer: "surprise, aren't I suppose to be taking you out on this date"

Ashley: "yea but you said I can pick the place and I'm driving us there. So there for I'm the one technical taking you out on a date and it's a surprise" she closes the door and heads towards the drivers side and gets in and turns on the car and heads towards there destination. About an hour, later Ashley pulls to the side of the road and asks Spencer to turn around so she can place a blindfold over her eyes.

Spencer: "wait what your doing?"

Ashley: "do you trust me?"

Spencer: "it depends are you going to chop we up into little tiny pieces and feed me to the wild"

Ashley: shacks her head no with a smile on her face "no silly" she taps Spencer's nose with her index finger and motions for her to turn around so she can tie the blind fold around her head "is that to tight"

Spencer: "no its just fine" and turns around and reaches out to touch Ashley's face and brings her closer to her lips and brings them together for a loving kiss.

Ashley: pulling away from the kiss "mmmm as much as I love your lips we really need to get going now just sit back and relax and we'll get there in about 5 minutes or so" and gives her one last kiss on the lips for good measure.

Spencer: "k" with a smile on her face

Ashley again starts the car and heads towards her fathers beach house.

Ashley: she stops the car and turns towards Spencer "ok were here now just stay there and no peeking"

Spencer: "k" and giggles

Ashley: she gets out of the car and walks towards the passenger side and opens the door for her "give me your hand" Spencer does so and Ashley tugs on her hand lightly indicating to her to step out of the car.

Spencer: hearing the sound of waves crashing in the back round "were are me"

Ashley: "you'll see just a few more minutes" she leads Spencer up the stairs and places her in front of a two huge doors "stay right here I'll be right back" she opens the doors wide and goes to check if everything's was in place but turns back around and walks back to Spencer and gives her a peck on her lips. Then she goes in the house and up some stairs leading towards her bedroom. After sees everything was all set up she goes back down the stairs and walks up to Spencer and grabs her hand and guilds her up the stairs and towards her room. Once inside her room she walks in the middle of it and tells Spencer to take off the blind fold "you like" grinning from ear to ear.

Spencer: she looks all around her and she's in awe. There was candles all around the room creating this glow all over the rooms with flowers all over the place and a blanket with huge pillows all around on the floor facing the beach through these huge windows which reached from the floor all the way up to the high ceilings of the room. While the sun started to set, creating this orange, yellow and pink glow that danced across the pacific ocean "I love it" she turns towards Ashley runs into her arms and kisses her like she never had before "this is beautiful"

Ashley: she reluctantly pulled way from the kiss and leans her forehead on Spencer's "not at beautiful as you"

Spencer: she ducks her head down because she was feeling herself start to blush "no you're the beautiful on" pauses and a single tear rolls down her check " nobody have ever done anything like this for me" she looks up into Ashley's russet eyes that she could get lost in them forever "I never felt so loved"

Ashley: "that's because I love you and you deserve everything and I want to give you everything" she cups Spencer face in her hand and whips away the tears that had fallen "you're everything that I ever dreamt of and I know people are saying that we're moving to fast but I don't care I love you, I love you and only you Spencer Carlin" and tears start falling down her cheeks as well. Ashley takes Spencer's hand and they both sit down leaning against the pillows that were setup behind them, facing the ocean watching the sun disappear along the horizon. Now the only light left was from the candles illuminating a soft glow throughout Ashley's room. She turns towards Spencer and look into her beautiful sapphire eyes and says, "do you know how happy you make me feel" and leans in for a kiss.

Spencer: "mmmm…..yea I might know" and places another kiss on Ashley's lips, deepening it while grazing her tongue lightly across Ashley's bottom lip which she gladly accepts. There tongue collides sending a stimulating shock through both there bodies causing them both to moan into each others mouth which heightened there already aroused bodies.

Spencer starts to lean in more onto Ashley and causes to fall back on the pillows behind her, with Spencer on top of her, which she didn't mind at all. Ashley tightens her embrace on Spencer's hips slipping her leg in between Spencer's and she does the same getting in a more comfortable position.

Ashley: stopping to take a breather she cups Spencer's face with both of her hands and looks into her eyes and can see all the love, lust, longing, desire and she crushes her lips against Spencer's again and she says, "Have I… ever told you…. how much I… love you" in between kisses.

They both stud like that the rest of the night in each others arms just loving every moment.

----------

TBC

I know I know this is very short but I haven't had inspirations since I got sick, But I promise then next is going to be long. Hope you like it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Months go by and the girls couldn't be happier then they already are. The two girls were inseparable. Sure, they had there little fights but they weren't anything to serious.

Ashley: "babe I don't feel like going out tonight, why can't we just stay here in my room, watch a movie and make out" moving her eyebrows in a flirtatious gesture.

Spencer: "Ash as much as I would love to have your sexy lips on mine" leans into give her a peck on the lips "but this is our six month anniversary and I've been planning this for weeks now. So hurry up and get ready"

Ashley: "fine but I better be getting lucky after where done" with a grin on her face and heads inside her closet and gets dresses.

Spencer: "maybe I could arrange that" and walks out of Ashley's room.

After being together for six months, they still haven't had sex. Not that Spencer wasn't ready or Ashley, they just thought there is more to their relationship then sex so that's how it's been for so long but Spencer can't take it anymore and she thinks tonight is the night.

Ashley: "what was that" yelling from inside her closet

Spencer: yelling from downstairs "nothing" and she goes and sits on the couch

An hour later Ashley heads downstairs. While flipping through the channels, Ashley was at the bottom of the stairs staring at Spencer who couldn't seem to find anything on TV. Still staring admiring her blond beauty. Feeling a pair of russet eyes that she loves so much, she smiles, turns towards Ashley, and sees her with all of her beauty.

Spencer: "hey" and gets up from the couch and goes towards Ashley.

Ashley: "hey yourself" and meeting Spencer half way, wrapping her arms around her waist and gives her a kiss on Spencer's sweet spot.

Spencer: "mmmm" and she pulls away "ready to go" and wraps her arms around Ashley's neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

Ashley "yea but you sure you want to go out, we still can stay in"

Spencer: "yea I'm sure Ash, now lets go before we're late and lose our reservations"

Ashley: with Spencer still wrapped in her arms "that's ok with me" with a smile on her face

Spencer: "Ash"

Ashley: "ok ok let's go"

They head out the house and into Ashley's car and to their destination. They get their sit in a booth and wait for the waiter to come and take their orders. Not noticing who was there waiter when she comes up to them, they were to engross in each other to notice Lisa was there waiter for the night. Ashley finally looks up at the person who cleared their throat.

Ashley: with a angry look on her face "what the hell are you doing here?"

Lisa: a little scared "I'm your waiter for the evening. Can I take your order?"

Ashley: "no no you can't, now go get someone else to take our orders because you're not getting ours"

Lisa: "come on this is my first night, why can't we just put things behind us or something I really need this job" in a pleading tone.

Ashley: but she wasn't buying it "like I care"

Spencer: pulls Ashley closer towards her and whispers in her ear "Ash lets just order"

Ashley: "no not after what she did to you"

Spencer: "that was six months ago"

Ashley: "yea but…"

Spencer: "Ash please this is suppose to be about us today"

Ashley: "fine" she faces Lisa again "fine take our orders but don't expect to spark up a conversation"

Lisa: "thank you"

Ashley: "don't thank me thank Spencer"

Lisa takes their orders and the evening went according to Spencer's plan. After they were done eating dinner, Spencer wanted to go take a walk along the beach, since they still had enough time to watch the sunset that being something they did a lot since they met each other. As they walk along the shore Spencer and Ashley sees a couple one the beach getting really intimate they look away giving them there privacy when they hear the man say the women's name "Paula" and Spencer head snapped right towards the to stranger's and she hears the women say the mans name and she recognized the women's voice and so did Ashley.

Spencer: with a confused and hurt look on her face "mom?"

Paula: getting up from the ground "Spencer what are you doing here"

Spencer: "I can say the same to you and who is that guy" points towards the ground were Ben was hiding his face. "How can you do this to me, to dad, the family, how could you" and Ashley wraps her arms around her while she was crying.

Ashley: rubbing Spencer's back "shhh…. baby its going to be ok"

Paula: "Spencer honey let me explain"

Spencer: breaking away from Ashley's embrace and turning to face her mother "explain, explain what? What is there to explain, your cheating on dad" now yelling at her mother

Paula: "Spencer can you lower you voice please"

Spencer: still yelling, "no why should I you slut, how long have you been cheating on dad"

Paula: she was in shock and so was Ashley when she called her a slut "don't you dare talk to me like that young lady I'm still your mother"

Spencer: "not anymore" and she grabs Ashley's hand and starts walking towards the car. She turns back around and yells back "you either tell dad or I will" and with that she was off.

Back at Ashley's house, they were up in her room sitting on her sofa and Spencer still crying on Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley: "Shhh…. baby everything's going to be okay. I'm here to take care of you"

Spencer: "how could she" and sobs some more "I can't believe she would do this to my dad, he doesn't deserve that"

Ashley didn't know what else to do but comfort her. That's all she knows what to do but it's all right because she was good at it.

Spencer: "she ruined our night too" and continues crying, "I hate her"

Ashley: "oh Spence don't let her get you down, like you said its our day not her now lets make the best of it. Come on lets watch a movie anything you want we can watch"

Spencer: she looks up at Ashley and givers her a small smile "anything" and her grin gets bigger

Ashley: nods her head yes "anything"

Spencer: "ok" and she gets up from the sofa and heads towards Ashley's huge collection of DVD's and she picks one out "I wanna watch this one" and hands it over to Ashley

Ashley: "that sound of music, you got to be kidding me"

Spencer: "you said anything" and giggles

Ashley: "fine but after were done watching this crap, It's gonna be my turn to pick"

Spencer: "that's fine with me"

After about 2 hours and 54 minutes the movie was done and Ashley was passed out from the boringness if the movie.

Spencer: she turns and sees Ashley was sound asleep beside her. She tries waking her up by nudging her but she still didn't wait up so then she started whispering in her ear "Ashley wake up the movies done"

Ashley: "hmmmm" and goes back to sleep

Spencer: Since she didn't want to make up she starts nibbling on Ashley's ear lob and making small circles on Ashley's tight abs "you sure you don't want to wake up"

Ashley: and with that she was up "I'm up… now what was that", gives Spencer a devilish smile, and pulls her in for a kiss "I love you"

Spencer: "I love you too" and she lays herself on top of Ashley. After their long make out session Spencer pulls away to caught her breath "Ash"

Ashley: "yea"

Spencer: looking at her with so much desire, "I'm ready"

Ashley: she looks up at Spencer and sees the desire in her eyes "are you sure"

Spencer: with a smile on her face "positive" and Ashley places her hands on the hem of Spencer's shirt and pulls it over her head and Spencer does the same to her.

Ashley: "lets go to the bedroom" Spencer gets off of her and leads them her bedroom. Once in the room she turns Spencer around and slowly guilds her towards the bed and sits her down. Now sitting down and Ashley standing in front on her, Spencer reaches out, unbuttons Ashley's pants, and slowly pulls the zipper down. Slowly reaching at Ashley's waist of her pants and brings them down to her ankles. Now only in her bra and panties Spencer gets a good love at the women she had fallen in love with and it was just "perfect" a smile creeps up on her face and Ashley leans down and places a kiss on to Spencer's luscious lips and brings her hand around Spencer's back to undo her bra and Spencer did the same. Now it was Spencer's turn to gaze at her girlfriend and also thought the same thing "perfect". They stared there just staring at each other until Ashley decides to break the silence "you look so beautiful" and leans down on top of Spencer feeling flesh to flesh and they both moaned into the kissed which deepened. The whole night that's how they stayed making love and then falling asleep blissfully in each others arms.

The next day, Ashley woke up with Spencer still in her arms. Spencer sleeping peacefully in her arms thinking to herself "how did I get so lucky" and she moves a strand of Spencer's hair from her eyes, which caused her to wake up.

Spencer: her eyes flutter open and smiles up at Ashley "hey"

Ashley: returns the smile "hey yourself beautiful" and leans in a places a kiss on Spencer's nose.

Spencer: she giggles a little and leans up and places a kiss on Ashley's lips and says "I love you"

Ashley: smiles and says, "I love you more" leans in giving her another kiss "how did you sleep?"

Spencer: "good" and she tightens her embrace on Ashley.

Ashley: "just good" with a smile on her face

Spencer: starts laughing, "no it was more then good" and kisses Ashley once again "it was great, amazing, everything I ever thought it would be"

Ashley: she smiles down at Spencer "are you still talking about how good you slept"

Spencer: she turns over more to face Ashley and she pushes her in a playful manor "shut up" and they both giggle, "no but for real it was amazing" then she buries her face in the crock of Ashley's neck hiding the sudden blush that creep to her face.

Ashley: she places her hand on to Spencer's face and lightly caresses her face with the back of her hand and says "it was amazing wasn't it" and Spencer nods her head yes and smiles "I'm the luckiest girl alive" and a single tear comes down and she whips it away.

Spencer: "no I'm the lucky one" and caresses Ashley's face as well "sometimes I can't believe I found you. When I first had that dream, I just couldn't stop thinking about you"

Ashley: "me too" and leans in and places a peck on her forehead. Spencer starts to yawn and so does Ashley and they both fall back to sleep.

-----------

Sorry its taken me soooooooooooooooo long but I've been really busy, Hope you enjoy and thnks to everyone thats been reading and been wating patiently for a update and commet if you want, maybe it will help with a faster update and any idea's because Im kinda running out of some. LOL


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A few hours later Ashley was the first to get up again. Seeing that Spencer was peacefully still sleeping, she places a gentle kiss on her forehead and heads into the bathroom to take a shower. 30 minutes later, she was out of the shower and headed back towards her room. Spencer still sleeping she decides to just let her rest seeing that later on that day was probably going to be the last day for the happy Carlin's. While getting dresses her stomach starts to growl so she leaves her room and heads towards the kitchen to make then both something to eat.

Ashley: with a small smile on her face "I'm gonna make this special for her, she deserves this" she goes inside the refrigerator and to the cabinets to see what she can find to eat. Finding just the right thing, She starts cooking with all her love. Finally done making the blue berry pancakes and the freshly squeezed orange juice (with no pulp of course) she sets them up on a tray getting ready to take it to Spencer but thought something was missing. She runs out side and goes to her garden and picks out 2 daffodils and then she runs into the kitchen and grabs a small vase placing the two flowers in it. Slowly making her way up the stairs and into her room making sure not to drop anything, she places the tray down and looks towards her bed to see Spencer was still yet again sleeping. After checking if everything was in place she thinks to herself "god I hope her likes this" and starts walking slowly towards her bed making sure not to make any noise only to hear soft sobbing coming from the direction she was going towards. Now getting a good view of were the noise is coming from she immediately lays down next to Spencer and wraps her arms tightly around her blond love "Spencer baby what's wrong?" and Spencer doesn't respond, so Ashley starts rocking her back and forth "shhhh….baby its going to be ok. I promise" and she places a kiss on her forehead and then on each of her temples and then a light peck on Spencer's lips.

Spencer's tears finally subsides and she falls back to sleep. Ashley sighs and continues rubbing small circles on Spencer's back and soon after she fell back to sleep herself.

An hour later Spencer wakes up in Ashley arms. She kisses Ashley on the corner of her mouth unwraps herself from Ashley's arms and heads towards the bathroom. She comes back into the room and sees the tray of blueberry pancakes, orange juice and the two daffodils that are in the vase. She picks one of the flowers up, smells it, and a smile graces upon her face. She looks over at Ashley sleeping and a single tears comes rolling down her cheek she wipes it away quickly and makes her way towards Ashley

Spencer: nudging her awake "Ashley….Ashley…Ash baby wake up" whispering in her ear.

Ashley: "hmmm" and flutters her eyes open. Seeing that Spencer looked like she's been crying again, she sits up real fast "Spence is everything ok"

Spencer: now giggling "everything's fine baby" and she reassures her with a kiss

Ashley: no quite buying it "are you sure", Spencer nods her head "good", and she returns the kiss. As it starts to deepen she pulls away a little "are you sure there's nothing wrong"

Spencer: "yea I'm sure…. its just I wanted to thank you for the breakfast"

Ashley: "no problem" and goes back to kissing her but was stopped again

Spencer: "but why didn't you wake me?"

Ashley: "well because when I got to the room you was crying and then you fell back to sleep. I just couldn't bring myself to wake you back up"

Spencer: and she leans in and kisses Ashley "I love you" and kisses her again "I don't think I could ever get through this without you" and she wraps her arms around Ashley's waist and buries her face into the crock of Ashley's neck and starts crying softly once again.

Ashley: "I know its hard but your…. we're gonna get through this, I'm here for you. I know I said this already and I'm gonna say it again, everything's gonna be ok. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere" while rubbing Spencer's back trying to sooth her and console her both of there stomachs growl simultaneously which causes them to start giggling "I take it that your hungry" and Spencer nods her head.

Spencer: "can you warm up the pancakes for me"

Ashley: "nope"

Spencer: with a confused look on her face "no"

Ashley: "nope" seeing the look on Spencer's face and gets up off the bed "nope because I'm, taking you out, lets go to gray's, forget about what happened yesterday and lets just have fun"

Spencer: "I don't know. I'm really not up for going out"

Ashley: "let's just go out to dinner and if you're up to it then we can go to gray's. Deal"

Spencer: "deal" and gets up from the bed "but I don't have anything to wear"

Ashley: "ahhh but you do. You see my big ol closet over there (points towards her closet) what's mines is yours. So pick whatever you want"

Spencer: "ok, first let me go take a shower" she goes to leave Ashley's room but turns back around and leaps into Ashley's arms and says, "Would you like to join me"

Ashley: with a big smile on her face "I sure would" with Spencer still in her arms she walks them towards the bathroom. Striping each other of their clothes. Ashley turns the knob to the faucet and gets the water to the right temperature and helping Spencer get in and she follows behind her. Ashley grabs the bottle of coconut shampoo and pours some into her hand and whispers in Spencer's ear "turn around" and she lathers the shampoo in her hands and starts messaging the it into Spencer's hair, which causes a slight moan to erupted from Spencer's mouth. This causes a tingling feeling inbetween her legs and she doesn't think she could continue what she was doing and Spencer goes under the shower head and looks Ashley in her beautiful brown eyes and can see the lust in her eyes and she leans in capturing Ashley's lips with hers. Slowly they start pressing their bodies together becoming one. Ashley slowly guilds Spencer back to the tile wall of the shower. Spencer filches from the cold of the wall and starts to giggle. This breaks the mood. "Way to break the mood Spencer" and starts cleaning her hair.

Spencer: still giggling, "I'm sorry I just couldn't help it" washing her body while still giggling

After finishing up in the shower they both head into the closet at the same time but Spencer decides to kick Ashley out

Ashley: "what? Why are you kicking me out?"

Spencer: "because I want it to be a surprise when you see how hott I look when I come out"

Ashley: "Spencer these are my clothes I know what they look like"

Spencer: "yea but you don't know what they look like on me" giving her one last winks and closes the door behind her

Ashley: "yea but what am I going to wear?'

Spencer: "I'm going to pick yours out too"

Ashley: still standing in her towel "fine" and walks over towards her dress and starts drying her hair and applying makeup. After she's done with that she goes towards her bed and lies down and drifts off to sleep.

An hour later Spencer comes dresses out in a short denim skirt and a cream-colored beaded halter-top with her hair down in loose curls and a little makeup on. Walking out of Ashley's closet, she finds Ashley laid out in the bed lightly snoring. She giggles to herself, leans over Ashley, and places a kiss on her lips. After a few more pecks on the lips Ashley begins to smile and her eyes flutter open.

Ashley: "hey beautiful" stretching while getting up she takes a good look at Spencer "wow you look….wow…." she have s huge smile on her face and she embraces Spencer in her arms and whispers in her ear "I love it when you wear my clothes" kissing her on her neck

Spencer: "mmm and I love wearing them"

Ashley: she pulls away a little and says, "sooo what do you got for me to wear?"

Spencer: "well I picked this out for you" she hands her a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans and a black beaded halter-top.

Ashley: "Spence this is sooo common why can't I wear something sexy like you"

Spencer: "well because I love the way your ass looks like in those jeans" causes Ashley to blush "and because the only one you need to be looking sexy for is me and…." Wrapping her arms around Ashley's neck "I think you would look damn hott in what I picked out" giving her a peck on the lips. Letting go and smacking her on her ass "now go get ready so we can leave already"

Ashley: "yes mama" goes in for a kiss and sucks on Spencer's bottom lip.

Spencer: with a smile on her face and walking towards Ashley dresser mirror "god I love that girl" While Ashley was getting dressed, Spencer decided to call Ashley's dad.

_ring ring ring_

Raife: "Raif at your disposal how may I help you"

Spencer: "oh hey Mr. Davies"

Raife: "Spencer sweetie how many times I have to tell you to call me Raife"

Spencer: "sorry"

Raife: "so what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

Spencer: "well I kinda need a favor"

Raife: "anything for the girl that makes my daughter so happy"

Spencer: she blushes and ducks her head even though he can't see her "well you know Ashley's always doing things for me and yesterday was suppose to be about us and it kinda got ruined so…."

Raife: "say no more, I'll make reservations at the Hilton"

Spencer: "no that's to much I…."

Raife: "nothings to much for my two favorite girls"

Spencer: "thank you so much. I'll pay you back every penny I promise"

Raife: "no need, your already doing that by just making my little girl happy"

Spencer: "thanks again really"

Raife: "no problem, so I guess I'll see you two girls Sunday night"

Spencer: "yea see you…."

She hangs up the phone with Ashley's dad and she turns to look at Ashley that was standing at the doorway just staring at her.

Ashley: "who was that on the phone?" making her way towards Spencer

Spencer: "it was no one important lets just go, I'm driving"

Ashley: "why where were going"

Spencer: "it's a surprise"

Ashley: "ok your gonna give me some clues"

Spencer: "nope"

Ashley: "ok"

Spencer: she grabs Ashley's keys and heads for the stairs but turns around facing Ashley and says, "by the way….you look beautiful"

Ashley: "thank you" and she pecks Spencer on her lips. Going downstairs and out the door hand in hand, They both stud shocked "a limo"

Spencer: "uhhh"

Ashley: facing Spencer "how did you" and turns back towards the limo.

Spencer: "don't worry I have connections" and just smiles at her making her way towards the limo

Ashley: giving her a quizzical look "what connections?"

Spencer: "don't worry about it, lets just say me and this person have something in common"

Ashley: still no getting it "and what would that be"

Spencer: "you"

Ashley: "me"

Spencer: sensing that she was going to ask another questions she placed a lingering kiss upon Ashley's lips and that shut her up quick "like I said don't worry about it, this is for us" and with that, they where on there way to there destination.

Ashley: In the limo all Ashley could do was just stare at Spencer in amazement. Not thinking she says "when did I become so lucky"

Spencer: faced Ashley "huh"

Ashley: "did I say that out loud" and Spencer nods her head and leans in and places a kiss on each of Ashley's cheek "I love you so much Spencer"

Spencer: "I love you so much too Ashley, its just gonna be me and you for the rest of our lives" and deepens the kiss. As they continue their make out session in back on the limo, the driver stops abruptly at their destination.

Driver: knocks on the window "Miss. Carlin, Miss Davies we have a arrived" and he opens the door. Spencer walks out first and extends her hand to Ashley to help her out.

Ashley: looking up at the building "the Hilton" and looks back to Spencer "Spence…I…god your so amazing" looking up at the well lite building surrounded by other tall buldings.

Spencer: with a smile on her face "wait until we get up there" and points up towards the building. She grabs Ashley's hand and guilds her into the building and immediately someone came to help them

General Manager: extending his hand to the girls "Hello you must be Miss. Carlin and Miss. Davies" and shacks their hand

Spencer: Ashley still a little shocked to speck "please call me Spencer and this is Ashley"

General Manager: "Sure, ok well I'm Dean Wolfe the general manager of Hilton checkers of the great downtown of Los Angeles's and I will be taking up to the rooftop of the Hilton" Spencer nods her head and follows Dean with Ashley at tow.

They arrive at the top floor and everything looked amazing. There was one single table dressed in white, white candles everywhere even in the pool creating a glow on the top on the Hilton rooftop. Looking over the city of angles was tall building over looking the Hilton and down below the cars zipping by. Dean escorts them to their table and they both sit down.

Spencer: "so what do you think?"

Ashley: "I just don't know what to say, this is just amazing" and she gets up from the chair and leans over the table and places a kiss on Spencer lips "so are you going to tell me who helped you get this done"

Spencer: "it was your dad and I didn't actually know he was going go this far, I just asked for a little favor"

Ashley: "I love you Spencer"

Spencer: "I love you too Ashley"

And the night went as planed with no interruptions. Later that night Spencer called her dad and told him that she was going to spend the night at Ashley's house and that she will be home early in the morning.

**2 years later**

2 years went by and there relationship was as strong as it was when they first meet. Spencer's parents got divorcer and Paula got married to Ben Montanyo and is soon to be having his baby. Arthur also remarried a women names Karen a very nice lady from his job, Clay and Chelsea got married and had a baby a year and a half go and Glenn he's couching a collage basketball team back in Ohio. He decided it was best for himself to get away from the madness and he made the right decision, now he's engaged to the women of his dreams. Ashley found out she had a half sister named Kyla and her dad got married to Kyla's mom. She was a sweet woman nothing like her mom and Ashley wished that she were her own mom and she was in a way.

Spencer: starts packing her things the there trip to Europe, "I can't believe this is the end of our senior year Ash"

Ashley: "I know" staring off into space she starts thinking to herself "this is it, were going to the same school and living together, now all I have to do is ask Arthur for Spencer's hand in marriage" brought out of her thoughts "huh"

Spencer: "where did you go?"

Ashley "south of nowhere… I was just thinking about how things changed over the years that's all"

Spencer: "yea I know its crazy, I would have never thought my mom was ever gonna have another baby. I didn't even know it was even possible to get pregnant at that age"

Ashley: "yea I know, how is she anyways"

Spencer: "she's good, you know she's dew like in 3 months and were going to be on vacation and then going to school"

Ashley: "I know I can't believe were going to the same collage and live together"

Spencer: "I know I can't wait" clapping her hands and starts jumping up and down like a 5 year old

Ashley: shacking her head in amusement "Spencer your suck a dork"

Spencer: stops jumping and walks over towards and straddles her legs "well I'm your dork"

Ashley: "that's right you're my dork" and she pulls Spencer down on top on her and kisses her lips. She leans her forehead on to Spencer's and says "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

Spencer: "me too, I love you so much Ash" and leans in and they start kissing again. After what feels like forever they were both interrupted by a knock on Spencer's bedroom door "who is it"

"its me"

Spencer: "whose me"

"Evan"

Spencer: "come in" the little year and a half year old comes running towards his aunt "hey buddy how are you doing, where's your mommy and daddy"

Evan: "mama in bathroom daddy downstair"

Spencer: "ohh ok" and she puts in down and he runs to Ashley"

Evan: "Ashy"

Ashley: "hey kiddo…I've missed you" and gives him a hug

Spencer just sits back and watched in amazement how good Ashley is with her nephew. She was brought out of her thoughts when someone puts there hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees Chelsea "hey" turns back to look at Ashley who was now tickling her nephew

Chelsea "hey" and looks at what Spencer was looking at "she amazing isn't she"

Spencer: "yea she is"

Chelsea: "on our way over here she's all he was asking for" and they both stay there just staring at the two.

Later on that day, they were all having dinner at Ashley's house since it was a little family get together before the girls were off on there trip. Everyone was sitting at the table talking waiting for the food to be done and Arthur in the kitchen insisting that he cook the meal for his family. Seeing that Spencer was in a heavy conversation with her mom, Ashley takes the opportunity to talk to Arthur.

Walking into the kitchen she sees Arthur still cooking. At the last minute she was just going to walk away and forget about it but Arthur seen she and she turned back around

Arthur: "hey Ashley"

Ashley: "hey Mr. C"

Arthur: "two years and you still call me Mr. C I told you to call me Arthur"

Ashley: "sorry" she looks down and starts playing with her fingers

Arthur: see that she's having trouble with something she wants to ask "you want something"

Ashley: "well…."

Arthur: "well what?"

Ashley: "well I wanted to talk to you about something but seeing that your busy I'll just ask you later"

Arthur: "ask me what?"

Ashley: "no I'll ask you later"

Arthur: "no I'm not busy so just ask"

Ashley: "well I wanted to ask you…."

Arthur: "ask me what"

Ashley: "IwantedtoaskyouifIcouldhaveyourblessingtoaskspencertomarryme"

Arthur: "whoa Ash slow down, now say it again but nice and slow because all I got was the word me"

Ashley: "k" and takes a deep breath "I wanted to ask you if I could have your blessing to ask Spencer to marry me" He didn't say anything so she just though of the worst and started walking back to the dinning room

Arthur: "yes"

Ashley: she turns around "huh"

Arthur: with a smile on his face "I said yes, yes I give you my blessing"

Ashley: and she runs towards him "thank you thank you so much Mr. C, you have made me the happiest person alive"

Arthur: still hugging Ashley "I'm glad and its dad to you now"

Ashley: "ok…dad" and she hugs him tighter

Meanwhile everyone was still talking in the dinning room Clay decides to check what was taking so long. He walks into the kitchen and he sees his dad and Ashley hugging

Clay: "hey what's going on, were all starving out their dad"

Arthur: "sorry just got a little side tracked. Dinner will be served in 5 minute's"

Clay: "ok" he goes to walk away but turns back "is everything alright here"

Arthur: "yea everything's great, Ashley just asked me…." And gets hit in the stomach "oh sorry"

Clay: "what come on you can tell me"

Ashley: "fine but you can't say anything promise"

Clay: "I promise"

Ashley: "I asked your dad for his blessing's"

Clay: "his blessings…his blessing for what" with a confuesd look on his face.

Ashley: she rolls his eyes at how naïve Clay can be "I asked his blessing's so I can ask your sister to marry me"

Clay: "ohhh" and then gets it "oh my god, are you going to ask today" and gives her a hug

Ashley nods her head yes

Arthur: "alright kids dinner is ready, Ashley go back into the dinning room and Clay come and help me"

Dinner was served and they said their graces and started eating.

Paula: "so Ashley what major are you going to study in"

Ashley: "I was thinking anything that has to do with kids, I don't know yet maybe a music teacher or a consular I'm not sure yet"

Paula: "that's cool, what about you Spencer have you made up your mind on what you want to do"

Spencer: "no not yet"

Paula: she was shocked because ever since she can remember Spencer's always wanted to be a doctor like her "but I thought you wanted to be a doctor Spence"

Spencer: "mom that was when I was younger… mom can we really not talk about this right now. I just want to spend time with my family and not fight"

Paula: "fine" and she rolls her eyes at Spencer

Ashley: "so Paula have you though of what you want to name the baby yet"

Paula: "as a matter of fact yes I have, the baby's name is going to be Benjamin Alexander Montanyo"

Ashley: "cool, so that's your name Mr. M, Benjamin"

Ben: "yes"

Ashley: "cool" and everything went back to being awkward "well I can see everyone's done eating so I need to talk to all of you" after getting everyone's attentions she starts to speak "so I just wanted to say that I'm glad that everyone is here for me and Spencer's last week here until were off to Europe and before us leaving I wanted to ask her something" she turns to Spencer "you know Spence once I seen you in my dreams I knew I was going to find you, I didn't know what way I was going to do it, but I was and then I meet you in that chat room, what are the chances of that ever happening" and Sherry says in the background one in a million "yea Sherry thank you. Like Sherry said one in a million" and she moved the chair out of her way and digs in her pocket and kneels down in from of Spencer and pulls out a 14kt white gold diamond ring with one oval shaped diamond in the center and on the sides the ring is flanked by two half moon and round cut diamonds. "Spencer we've been together for 2 years and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so with that, Spencer Carlin I will be honored if you would be my wife" Spencer just stayed there staring at Ashley with disbelief. So Ashley asks again "Spencer will you marry me" and Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck and nods her head yes "is that a yes"

Spencer: With tears in her eyes, "yes…yes…yes I will marry you" and she places a kiss on Ashley's lips and Ashley places the ring on her finger.

Chelsea was the first to congratulate the pair and so on and so on. The last to congratulate them was Paula because she was still kind of shocked but though to herself that Ashley is the right person for her daughter and Ashley has been nothing but nice to her and the best to Spencer. She gave them both a hug and a kiss and wish them the best.

A week went by and the girls were on their way to the airport

Spencer: "Ash baby come on were gonna be late"

Ashley: "hold on I'm trying to find my favorite pair of earrings"

Spencer: "Ash you can't be serious, you can buy yourself another pair if you need to, now come on"

Ashley: "fine" and they were out the door

3 months came and its time for the girls to move into their apartment.

Ashley: "wow I can't believe its already 3 months and next week we start school"

Spencer: "I know….I love this place it's the best"

Ashley: she walks up to Spencer "is that all you love"

Spencer: "I could think of something else that I love"

Ashley: "yea…and what's that"

Spencer: "I love that sofa over there" and starts to laugh

Ashley: "so not funny Spence, I see how it is, since you love that sofa over there so much why don't you sleep on it" sounding hurt

Spencer: "Ash I was only joking around, you know I love you with all of my heart" and she turns Ashley around who had a grin on her face and leans in and places a kiss on your lips.

They both went on the sofa and laid down for a while waiting for Spencer and Ashley's dad to come back with more of there stuff. They both whined up falling asleep. An hour later they both woke up to both of there cell phones ringing. Spencer go and grabs hers and Ashley does the same.

Spencer: "hello….no….no this can't be…" and she faints on the floor

Ashley: she runs to Spencer's side and was still on the phone with Chelsea "yea were on our way" and she hangs up the phone "Spencer honey wake up, baby we need to get to the hospital"

Spencer: "huh…." She looks up at Ashley "please tell me that was a dreams please tell me my dad wasn't just in a car accident please Ash, tell me it was a dream" and she was sobbing on to Ashley's chest

Ashley: "baby I wish I could tell you is was a dream but its not" and she holds Spencer tighter to her body and rubs her back "shhhh everything's gonna be ok. Lets get to the hospital everyone's waiting for us there" with that, Spencer stands up. A little weak but Ashley had a good hold on her and leads her out there apartment and into her car.

They both arrived at the hospital and everyone was waiting for them in the lobby. Clay was the first to come up to them and wrap Spencer and Ashley in their arms and Ashley finally breaks down too. When the girls stopped crying Ashley asked what happened and Clay told them that some guy was driving while under the influence and ate a red light and hit the drives side of the car and that Arthur was the one who was driving and Ashley's was in the passenger side and with take Ben walks into the lobby were everyone was waiting for information. He walks up to Ashley first.

Ben: "Ashley your dad has a few cuts and bruises, ummm a broken arm and leg nothing really major. He should be out of here in no time"

Paula: she come up to her husband and says "and what about Arthur is he going to be ok"

Ben: he looks down and pauses to collect his thoughts "he….we have him stable for now…there's no saying if he's going to come out of it anytime soon. He has swelling in his brain, we had to open his skull to alleviate the pressure, he also had some internal bleeding and he lost a massive amount of blood. We almost lost him a few times. I wish I could say he's going to come out of here this like Ashley's dad but I can't say…" and he walks always before his tears started steaming down his face. Arthur was once his enemy because of the whole situations that happened 2 years ago but they have became good friends. To see his friend lying there on a hospital bed was hard for him.

A week went by, Arthur was still in a coma and Paula still having giving birth, and the girls were starting there first day in collage.

Ashley: "Spencer we have to get to school, I promise once where done with this whole orientation thing we'll head to the hospital"

Spencer: "promise"

Ashley: "I promise, now get dressed before were late"

Spencer: "since when did you care if we were late or not"

Ashley: "well were in collage now, young adults and I just want to make a good impression"

Spencer: giving Ashley a quizzical look "ok" and she gets dress and they head out to there first day at UCLA. While in one of her classes she gets a urgent text from Ashley telling her that they had to leave to the hospital and that it was an emergency. She gets up out of her chair and exits out of the room as soon as she could. At the parking lot she find Ashley waiting for her "what's wrong why do we have to go to the hospital?"

Ashley: "its your mom, she's giving birth" and with that they both hope into the car and head out towards the hospital once again they were greeted by everyone in the lobby "did she have the baby yet"

Clay: "no she's still in labor"

Spencer: "is Ben with her"

Clay: "yea"

They all waited and waited and waited until 5 hours later Ben came out with a hug smile on his face "7 pounds 11 ounces" and he starts to cry. Everyone huddles around him and congratulates him. A few minutes later he sees nurses racing into the labor room were Paula is still in. He goes to check it out and sees that they are performing CPR on her and he runs into the room "what's wrong, what happened"

Nurse: "she's suffering from an amniotic fluid embolism"

Ben: "what how she was fine, oh god I can't lose her"

Nurse: "I don't know, but hopefully we caught it in time…sorry you can't be in here" and she pushes him out of the room and goes back inside to help.

Ben comes back into the lobby and sits down not saying a word to anybody. Clay comes up to him and sits down

Clay: "hey what's wrong" and Ben doesn't say anything "what's wrong with my mother"

Ben: "she…" and a tear comes down his cheek.

Clay: "she's what" and he starts to worry

Ben: he takes a deep breath and then says "while giving birth some of the baby's amniotic fluid went into her blood system"

Clay: "and what's wrong with that"

Ben: whipping the tears from his eyes "well you see once the fluid got into her blood system seeping into her lungs before triggering a heart attack…." and he starts to cry again.

Clay: "is she going to be ok"

Ben: "if they got it in time maybe but if not…..oh god I can't lose her" and Clay puts his arms around him in a conforting hold.

Meanwhile Ashley and Spencer got tired of waiting so they went to go see how Arthur was doing. Once on the ICU floor they go straigh to Arthurs room, they go inside and he wasn't in there so Spencer starts to to cry and goes to fall down on the floor but Ashley was there to catch her.

Ashley: she guilds Spencer to the chair and sits her down "hold on let me go see what happened" and Spencer just nods. She comes back into the room and gets Spencer and guilds her to were Arthur is now. They open the door and sitting in his bed eating jello was Arthur.

Arthur: "hey there are my two favorite girls, come give me a hug" both Ashley and Spencer run up to each of the sides of the bed and give him a huge hug "owww take it easy, Im still a little broken here"

Ashley: she lets go "Im sorry we just though something happened to you" and goes back to hugging him but more loosly.

Spencer: "daddy I missed you so much"

Arthur: "don't worry Spencer Im here now, for the both of you, Im not going anywhere" and he kisses them on top of the head "by they way where Karen?'

Spencer: "I think shes at work, you want me to go call her"

Arthur: "yes thank you"

Ashley: Spencer goes to leave and calls her back "wait let me do it and then I can tell Clay the good news while Im at it"

Spencer: she walks up to Ashley and wraps her arms around her neck "thank you Ash and I love you "

Ashley: "I love you too baby, now go back to you father" before she leaves she gives her a peck on the lips.

While Ashely was calling Karen Spencer was telling Arthur about Paula still being in labor and not knowing the whole situcation.

Arthur: "so your happy your going to be a big sister and not the baby of the family anymore"

Spencer: "yea Im acutally happy"

Arthur: "that's good" and they just keep on talking about anything and nothing

Ashley called Karen and she was on her way, so she goes into the lobby were she finds Clay and Ben crying. "what wrongs"

Ben: "Paula…."

Clay: "mom"

Ashley: "WHAT?!" and not she was starting to panick

The doctor that was treating Paula who was very good friends with the both of them comes out. "Ben we got her stable for now, but Im not garentying anything. We put her in an induced coma so that her body can slowly repair its self. So now all we can do is just watch" and he leaves the room

Ashley: "a coma what happened, was she just giving birth"

Clay: "yea but something happened and she whind up having a heart attack"

Ashley: "a heart attack, how is that possible she was healthy, god what am I going to tell Spencer." Sits down and puts her hands in her face.

Clay: whipping the tears from his face "were is she anyways"

Ashley: "she with your dad, hes not in ICU anymore and hes up and talking. That's what I came to tell you guys" and she starts crying.

Clay: he wraps his arms around her and says "my dads awake, since when"

Ashley: "I dont know, we just went to see him and he wasn't in his room at first me a Spencer started to panick but then I went to one of the nurses and she told me he was moved and we went into the room and he was up eating jello"

Clay: and he starts to laugh a little "I can't believe this, how come we wasn't informed"

Ashley: shrugging her shoulders "I don't know I think they were going to call once he was settled in his room, Im not sure"

Clay: "we have to go and tell them"

Ashley: "I can't… I dont know how much more Spencer can take, first she almost loses her dad and now..." and she starts crying again

Clay: "shhh...Im sure everythings going to be ok" not really knowing if anything was going to be ok. But was trying to keep a positive mind. "come on lets go" and they both walk towards the elevatory, once in Ashley starts to cry again.

Ashley: "I can't believe this is happening, Spencer doesn't deserve this, you don't deserve any of this" Clay wraps Ashley and they both exit the elevatory. Out of the corner of her eye Ashley seen someone she recanized but couldn't quite put her finger on it. She shakes her thoughts and continues to Arthur's room. They get to the outside of the door and Ashley is hesitant to go in "Clay I can't do this, I can't I just I don't know what to say to her"

Clay: "Ashley don't worry, I'll tell her just be there to catch her"

Ashley: nodding her head "I will I always will" and with that, they went into the room finding Spencer and Arthur still talking.

As soon as Ashley walked in and Spencer seen, her face she knew, something was up. Since she wasn't getting anything from Ashley, she turns to Clay.

Spencer: "what's wrong, did anything happen to mom"

Clay: "Spence…mom she suffered a heart attack while giving birth to the baby"

Spencer: "what but she was healthy how could this happen?" and she starts to cry and to her word Ashley was by her side

Clay: "it had nothing to do with her health"

Spencer: in between sobs "then what was it about"

Clay: "you know the fluid that the baby's are in well, that went into moms blood system and went into her lungs and then cause a heart attack"

Spencer: "is she going to be ok"

Clay: "that's the thing, its rare for someone to actually survive it" and a tear starts streaming down his eyes. He walks up to Spencer and Ashley and wraps them both into his arms. Karen enters the room

Karen "Arthur hon…what's wrong"

Arthur: he motions her to come towards him "Paula she's not doing so well"

Karen: "what do you mean?"

Arthur: "she had a heart attack"

Karen: "oh my god" and she just sits down next to Arthur not saying another word.

A few hours pass and Paula was now in a coma the doctors that were treating her were hoping that they caught it in time, but there afraid that they might have been to late. Weeks went by and Spencer and Ashley came to visit Paula every single day after school and nothing has changed. The baby was doing good. The girls would sometime stay with him when Ben had to work and so did Arthur and Karen.

Weeks turned into months and months turned into a year and Paula was still in a coma.

It was little Ben first birthday and everyone was there. Evan runs up to his father

Evan: "daddy daddy, why am I older then uncle Ben"

Clay: "because you were born before him"

Evan: "why was I born before him"

Clay: "Evan go play with auntie Spencer and auntie Ashley"

Evan: "k" and he goes running towards the girls

Spencer was feeling really low that day and she tried to be happy but she couldn't help to feel the way she did. Her mom was still in a coma and her little brothers birthday was today. Lucky she had Ashley and Evan to lift her sprites.

Ashley: "Spence baby, why don't you go up stairs and lie down for a little while, I can take care of everything down here"

Spencer: "no I want to be here, plus I'm waiting for Ben, he hasn't been back for hours"

Ashley: "yea I know, where is he"

Spencer: "he said he was going to check up on my mom to see how she was doing"

Ashley: "oh" and with that Evan came running into Ashley's arms "hey kiddo"

Evan: "Ashly" and he gives her a hug, she puts him down, and he goes to Spencer "Spencer"

Spencer: "hey buddy, how are you doing today"

Evan: "I good, were is uncle Ben:

Spencer: "he's playing in the sand box with all the other kids"

Evan: "no not dat uncle Ben, big uncle Ben"

Spencer: her and Ashley giggle a little "ohh he just went to see grandma at the hospital"

Evan: "oh…" and he puts on a sad face "I miss her" and a tears comes down his face

Spencer: "I miss her to bubby" and a tear slip out to and her hugs him until he asked to be let down "Ashley, do you ever wonder if we would have never caught my mom cheating on my dad that we would be in this position today"

Ashley: "I don't know, maybe this was meant to be. Either way you put it your mom was still cheating on your dad. So I don't think it would have changed anything" and she put her arm around Spencer's waist and pulled her closer "you see things happen for a reason. Like us meeting each other and your parents getting a divorce. Not everything's good but we still got each other and I'm not going anywhere"

Spencer: she turns towards Ashley "I love you, thank you for being there for me"

Ashley: "I'm your fiancée, I'm suppose to be there for you no matter what and that's how its going to stay" she takes Spencer in her arms and hugs her. Ashley opens her eyes and see the same guy that she seen at the hospital, just this time she didn't ignore it "Spencer do you recognize that man"

Spencer: she lets go of Ashley and turns to where she was looking at "what man"

Ashley: "that man" pointing to a guy all in white

Spencer: "I don't know he looks familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it"

Ashley: "I know me too, I seen him in the hospital months ago but I just ignored it. I don't know he seems kinda ode. Lets go see who he is" they both get up from were they were settled and when they got to were the man was standing, he was gone. "Where did he go?"

Spencer: with a confused look on her face "I don't know, he was just right here" they both turn around and Spencer spots him by the gate towards the front of the house "there" and they both go towards the front. When they reach there, again he was gone and they see Ben in the front porch crying. "Ben" he snaps his head up and just looks at Spencer and then at Ashley

Ashley: "Ben what's wrong, is it Paula"

Ben: tears still coming down "yea" nodding his head up and down

Spencer: "what happened?" and the girls rush by his side

Ben: "she's brain dead, there's nothing they can do"

Ashley: "are you sure, there has to be something we can do. I have money I can do anything"

Ben: "Ashley as much as I would love to believe money can buy anything, money can't bring my wife back" and he continue crying. After a few seconds, he snapped his head up at the girls "I didn't take her off life support if that's what you thinking."

Both the girls just nodded there heads and kept on crying.

Ben: "I guess after the party is over we can all go and pay our last respects" the girls didn't say anything and continued crying and nodded their heads again.

An hour passed and all the guest were leaving. Little Ben had got a lot of presents and was passed out with Evan in the living room floor. Everyone knew where they had to go but was trying to prolong the inevitable. After much debate with themselves everyone was ready to leave to the hospital with the two kids in tow. Once at the hospital they all went into Paula's room and they just stayed there standing around and crying. Evan gets up and asked to be next to his sleeping grandmother.

Evan: he places his little hand on Paula's cheek and turns to his father, "daddy why doesn't grandma want to wake up"

Clay: a tear slips from his eye "its not that she doesn't want to wait up Ev, grandma has something inside her that's keeping her from waking up"

Evan: he nods his head "ok" and continues moving his hands over Paula's face. He looks over to Spencer and Ashley and then to his grandpa and then his mom and dad and Big Ben and there all crying seeing that he asks "why is everyone crying, she's just sleeping" which caused them all to cry even more. Chelsea goes by her son and takes him by the hand and tells him to come with her "but I want to stay with grandma and sleep"

Chelsea: "Evan you have to give everyone else a chance to see grandma…ok"

Evan: "ok…but where is she going"

Chelsea: "well you see, she's going up to heaven"

Evan: "Why is she going there"

Chelsea: "because…I don't know Evan she just is" she just didn't know how to tell him that his grandmother was never going to come back and the little boy starts to cry in his mothers arms.

Everyone says there last goodbye's and Paula's doctor pulls the plug. Two days later was the funereal. Everyone went on with their lives, the girls went back to school, Arthur went back to work, Clay and Chelsea went back to their lives and Glenn went back to Ohio. But Ben he couldn't get over it, he never went back to work and he lost everything, the only thing he had was little Ben, but he didn't think he could take care of him. So he gave him to Spencer and Ashley telling them that Paula would have wanted it. He would come once and a while to come and see his son but every time he came over her looked worst with each visit. Months go by and they don't hear from him so Ashley decides to go search for him. She couldn't find anything on him it was as if he was whipped off the face of the earth. A year passed and the girls went to visit Paula's gravesite. While walking there, they can see someone laying down on the gravesite and the same guy in white standing in front of the person lying down. Ashley points it out and they both start running towards the man. Once hey get close enough to see that was the guy was he was gone and seen the guy lying down on Paula's grave was Ben. They rushed over to his side and seen that he wasn't moving. Ashley tried waking him up but he wouldn't budge. So Spencer called 911 and they came. He was already dead and they was nothing they could have done. Two days later, they had the funeral for him. Little Ben always asked where is dad was and they just couldn't tell him that he killed himself so they told him that he was in heaven with mommy.

A few years passed by, the girls were done with Collage, and they moved to Boston. They had to get away from the LA life once they finished school and now raising little Ben as there own. Ashley was working in a school with kids with special need and she was a part time producer at her fathers record company in Boston. Spencer was a stay at home mom/sister to Ben. She didn't mind she still just didn't know what she wanted to do with her life after her mothers death she felt like she had to be a mom to Ben and remind him everyday there mom and his dad was looking after them every single day. Even thou Ben never got to meet there mom Spencer always made it an effort to show pictures to him and tell him all about her. That year for them was hectic because it was a week before there wedding and they we're both excited in there own way. The week went by and it was there wedding day.

Ashley: "I'm sooo nervous dad"

Raife: "What are you nervous about, you've been with Spencer for 7 years already"

Ashley: "I know I don't think I'm nervous about that, I think I'm nervous of all the people that are going to be here"

Raife: "since when is Ashley Davis afraid of a crowd"

Ashley: "I know, I'm never nervous about this type of thing, I just don't want to mess up"

Raife: "your not going to mess up"

Ashley: "what if I trip or something"

Raife: "sweetie your not so stop it already"

Ashley: she takes a deep breath "ok"

Meanwhile in the other room Spencer was doing a little of freaking out of her own

Spencer: "dad dad I don't think I could do this"

Arthur: "what you mean you can't do this"

Spencer: "I'm not talking about getting married with Ashley, I'm talking about walking down the alley, I can't do it"

Arthur: and walks up to her and holds her hands "yes you can and I'm going to be there, I promise"

Spencer: "thank you" and a tear slips her from eyes

Arthur: "what's wrong" and he brushes the tear away

Spencer: "I miss her, I wish she was here"

Arthur: "I know honey, but you know what"

Spencer: "what"

Arthur: "even thou she's not here in body, she's here in sprite" and she nods her head and she hugs him

The wedding is starting and Ashley's dad walks her down the alley first once at the podium it was Spencer's turn to come down the alley. The music is cued and their Spencer was with all of her glory in a gorgeous white Vera Wang dress with a beautiful Spanish style train and the vale over her face. Before Spencer was even close to her she started to tear up. Spencer finally gets to her and the justice of the peace asks who are giving them away and both Arthur and Raife say, "I am." Arthur pulls back Spencer's vale and places her hands into Ashley's.

Once face to face, Ashley mouths "I love you" and Spencer mouths back "I love you too"

The justice of the peace starts her announcements and then continues marrying them

JOP: "Dearly beloved here are gathered here today to bring this to wonderful people in hole matrimony. Now is there anyone that thinks that these lady's shouldn't get married speak now or forever hold your peace" and with that the doors to the building fly open and everyone was shocked to see who is was.

"I think they shouldn't get married, I'm meant for Ashley and no one else. If I can't have her, then no one can!" and shoots start flying everywhere. Ashley jumps in front of Spencer and little Ben and protects them from the psycho that just barged in on there wedding day. Ashley gets hit and her world goes blank.

**THE END**


End file.
